You Are My Weak Spot
by RobMeIn
Summary: Sam je při lovu zraněn a Dean si to dává za vinu. Nemůže se zbavit pocitu selhání z toho, že Sama nedokázal ochránit, že nebyl včas tam, kde být měl, aby mu kryl záda. Některé skutky se nedají jen tak odčinit. A některé věci nevypadají na první pohled tak jakými skutečně jsou...
1. Hold on!

Sam krvácel. Podřízli mu žíly jak praseti na porážce. Strčili pod něj kovový lavor. Dívali se, jak z něj crčí krev. Kdyby nebyl přivázaný k lavici ještě by měl dost síly si to s nimi vyřídit. Takhle mohl jen vztekle tahat za pouta okolo svých zápěstí a docílil pouze toho, že z něj jeho vlastní krev vytékala mnohem rychleji. A ty rány na obou předloktí zatraceně bolely!

Tohle měla být rutinní „salt&burn" záležitost. Nic co by za ty roky lovení s Deanem nezažili.

Vyhledat – udeřit – zlikvidovat. Každý měl svou roli.

Jenže Dean se zpozdil. A Sam už z akce nechtěl vycouvat. Ne těsně před koncem, když do toho s bratrem vložili kus práce. A teď už je měla čekat ta zábavnější část – jak by závěrečnou popsal Dean.

Plán zneškodnění byl vypracován jako vždy perfektně. Dean tuto svou schopnost popisoval jako „přímočarou strategii," což Sama občas vyprovokovalo k výhradám, že zrovna tyhle dvě slova použité za sebou nedávají smysl.

„Vykopni dveře, udělej zmatek, a co se hne první, hned sejmi. Mě to smysl dává, Sammy-boy. A klidně si ty slova můžeš napsat i pod sebe a furt smysl mít budou – to je na tom to kouzelný…!" Dean klepl lahví od piva o tu jeho, aby to tím stvrdil.

A Sam se toho plánu držel.

Zkoušel volat bratrovi na mobil, ale ten byl nedostupný. A když už nemohl dál čekat, vyrazil.

Šlo to hladce do té doby, než se mu objevili za zády. Sam byl rychlý, jenže…byl sám. V tu chvíli jejich plán dostal trhlinu – počítal totiž s nimi oběma. Dostali ho ranou do hlavy, ještě než se stačil vůbec otočit.

To jeho bratr ho měl zezadu krýt. Měl mu hlídat záda stejně tak jako by hlídal on jemu. Sakra, Deane!

Sam tu nechtěl vykrvácet, ne pod jejich rukama, ne na tomhle místě!

Znovu zatahal za provazy a mezi zatnutými zuby drtil nadávky. Nenáviděl, když na něj takhle mlčky zírali a klidně čekali, až tu skape.

0-0-0

Dean měl nástup přesně takový, jaký si naplánoval. Rozkopl dveře, vtrhl do místnosti a zamířil.

Zaregistroval Sama, z kterého kapala krev. To ho rozzuřilo k nepříčetnosti.

„Tak to jste podělali!"

„Deane!" Sam k němu stočil pohled, a když viděl, kam jeho bratr míří, upravil jeho cíl. „Head-blow!"

Starší Winchester zvedl ústí dvouhlavňové pušky a zmáčkl kohoutek. Rána v uzavřené místnosti byla ohlušující, hlava nejblíže stojícího explodovala.

Prázdná patrona vyletěla a ještě než dopadla na zem, Dean měl nabito a střílel podruhé.

Vrazil pažbu dalšímu do obličeje, když se k němu dostal moc blízko. Jednou, dvakrát, třikrát. Byl vážně nasranej.

„Za tebou!" varoval ho bratr.

Mělo to být opačně – on je ten, co ho měl krýt a dívat se mu přes rameno.

Takhle to rozhodně nemělo skončit – ne se Samem. Nemohl snést, jak z něj cáká krev, probouzelo to v něm neskutečnou zuřivost.

Měl tu s ním být a on to podělal! Do hajzlu, Deane! A tohle je následek!

Tomu, kdo se mu pověsil na krk, nechal svůj loket v zubech. Hezky to zapraskalo. Popadl ho za límec a strhl ho přes své rameno k zemi. A hned ho udeřil brutálně pěstí do spánku. A pak to opakoval.

„NIKDO, KDO SE DOTKNE MÝHO BRATRA" - úder - „A NECHÁ HO KRVÁCET" - úder - „SI NESMÍ MYSLET, ŽE MU TO PROJDE!" úder a lupnutí jak se zlomila kost.

Znovu se napřáhl, ale Samův hlas ho vrátil z „vyhlazovacího módu" do „pouhé pohotovosti".

„Deane! Už stačí! Je po něm! Slyšíš?!" Sama děsilo, když se Dean dostával do takovýchto stavů, kdy jeho mysl a úsudek byl zatemněn touhou pomstít se. V tu chvíli bylo jeho prioritou okamžitě zabít nebo brutálně mučit aby se dostal k informacím a pak následná likvidace.

Dean prudce vydechl zadržovaný vzduch. Hned na to se zhluboka nadýchl, aby vyrovnal kyslíkový deficit. Takhle kontroloval adrenalin, který blokoval a izoloval „nepotřebné jevy" v okolí. Když se zvedal z pokleku, už byl soustředěný jen na Sama a jak ho odsud dostat. Tady už to skončil, nezbyl nikdo, kdo by mu stál v cestě.

„Deane" teď to znělo úlevně.

„Jsem tu, Sammy" ujistil ho tak jak to dělal vždycky.

Měl tu s ním být tak JAKO VŽDYCKY, ale tentokrát to zvoral!

Rychle obešel lavici a přeřezal provazy, které bratra držely. Pomohl se mu posadit, což Sam se zaťatými zuby a oroseným čelem dokázal.

„Ukaž mi to, podívám se" Dean ho opatrně vzal za loket a nastavil si jeho ruce tak, aby si mohl prohlédnout rány. Byly vedeny profesionálně a některé byly hluboké. Ty svině ho chtěli nechat vykrvácet, ale zase ne moc rychle, aby si to „neužil."

Zamrzelo ho, že je zabil tak důkladně a bezbolestně. Měl je nechat si to „užívat" stejně jako oni jeho bratra.

„Bude to dobrý" nedokázal se mu podívat do obličeje, protože nevěděl, koho tím prohlášením vlastně chtěl přesvědčit – jestli sebe nebo jeho. Spěšně roztrhl kus nějakého čistého hadru, který našel opodál.

J-joo" sykal Sam, když mu ho přiložil a pak těsně utáhl okolo předloktí. Ani se nesnažil skrýt, jak se mu začaly třást. „K-kde jsi, kruci, byl? Čekal jsem na tebe do poslední chvíle…"

Sam při stavění na nohy trochu zavrávoral.

„Wow, dobrý?" Dean ho podepřel a radši už nepouštěl.

Sevřelo se mu srdce, když se mu podíval konečně do tváře a viděl, jak se mu odtamtud vytrácí barva. Zato jeho provizorní obvazy se měnily do červena.

„Neměl si sem chodit beze mě, Same!"

„A co jsem měl dělat? Volal jsem ti! Nemohl jsem je přeci nechat zmizet jen kvůli tomu, že ty ses neukázal! Ne po tom, co udělali nic netušícím lidem."

„Sakra, Same! Já ti nic nevyčítám, jen ti říkám, abys takovou pitomost už příště nedělal!"

„Pitomost? Deane, to je to, co děláme – zachraňujeme lidi, pamatuješ? Co to s tebou, kruci, je?" Sam se těžce opřel o dveře auta, které mu otevřel. Sám by to asi stěží dokázal.

„Já…" začal, ale pak z něj vyšlo jen podrážděné „to tě přeci nezavazuje k tomu, aby ses obětoval. A jestli si mám vybrat mezi jimi a tebou tak sorry, ale oni moje rodina nejsou. Tím chci říct, že jsi měl prostě počkat – a to za jakoukoli cenu."

Dean nesnášel, když Sam stavěl „ty ostatní" daleko před sebe ve snaze změnit jejich osud.

Sam jen těžce zakroutil hlavou. „To jsem nemohl, Deane. Ty bys přeci taky nečekal. Vím to, nenechal bys je jen tak odkráčet bez trestu, protože jsem viděl, jak si s nima skoncoval."

„Sedni, jedeme do nemocnice" chtěl vyměnit tuhle situaci, ze které měl špatný pocit, za něco, užitečného a nutného.

„Chceš mě vzít do auta, i když ti to tam zaneřádím až po střechu?" Sam se podivil, i když byl připraven se do něj složit.

„No, zvažoval jsem ještě městskej autobus, ale nemám drobný na lístek."

Sam rychle zamrkal ve snaze dostat pocit ujíždějící mu země pod nohama pod kontrolu. „Whoa" zašátral po Deanovi rukou mezi tím, co se druhou přidržel auta, když se mu podlomila kolena a on zakolísal.

„Mám tě, Sammy!" podepřel ho ramenem. Když pocítil na sobě váhu jeho těla, které už dál nemohl unést, vyděsilo ho to.

„Tak jako vždycky. Když padám, chytíš mě…bylo to tak co si pamatuju…" Sam drmolil, jak kdyby byl namol.

„Trochu míň konverzace a o trochu víc akce. Už si konečně sedni" Dean mu pomohl do sedadla a dbal přitom, aby se nikde neuhodil. Nelíbilo se mu, jak je bratr vláčnej a …

„Deane?!" překvapivě prudce ho zraněnou levačkou chytil za bundu, právě když mu upevňoval bezpečnostní pás. Jak to nečekal, málem se mu zabořil obličejem do jeho.

„Same!" zavrčel. Nechtěl ztrácet čas tlacháním a riskovat jeho bezvědomí.

Ale bratr mu měl zřejmě co říct. A bylo mu úplně jedno, že tím dává v sázku své zdraví.

„Udělal bys to samý, Deane!"

Neznělo to jako otázka, proto to ignoroval.

„Udělal, viď?" teď mu Sam položil dlaň na tvář, aby upoutal jeho pozornost.

Tohle „zavedl" jejich otec, když byli malí a nekoncentrovaní a on je potřeboval donutit poslouchat.

Teď to byl Sam, který žádal Deana o jeho pozornost.

Podíval se mu do bledého obličeje, kde i rty dostávaly tu samou barvu a málem se zalknul.

Bratrovy světle hnědé oči byly fixované na jeho očekávajíc tu samou odpověď, ve kterou doufal.

„Jo, Same" lhal, protože mu jí nemohl dát. „Udělal."

Nic na světě i za ním, by nedokázalo Deana Winchestera donutit postavit bratra na druhé místo.

Sam ho líně popleskal po tváři. „Hmm. To je Dean, kterého znám" vyšlo z něj a jeho prsty se mu po ní svezly do klína. Zvrátil hlavu a opřel si jí do sedačky.

Dean viděl, jak se mu zavírají oči, ale to mu nemohl dovolit.

Vzal ho za bradu. „Hej! Sammy?! Chci, abys vybral muziku. Rozhodni mezi Metallicou a AC/DC. Dobře? Máš na to tak vteřinu…"

Sam na něj zůstal vytřeštěně zírat a po celou tu dobu co Dean obíhal auto, aby si sedl za volant, z něj nespustil oči.

„Tak co? Víš nebo jsem na tebe byl moc rychlej? Uznávám, že je těžký si vybrat mezi tím nejlepším a tím nejlepším…" zašátral po klíčích v zapalování. Když se nedočkal odpovědi, rychle k němu zvedl hlavu. Ulevilo se mu, že je Sam při vědomí, ale jeho skelný pohled a vyděšený výraz ho nepotěšil. „Same?"

„Co je to, Deane? Nějaká tvá pokrytecká cena útěchy?"

„Cože? Co to plácáš, nechci po tobě, abys lezl na Mount Everest, chci jen poslouchat kvalitní muziku…" Dean už konečně nastartoval a vyjel směr jih, kde si pamatoval ukazatel s H. Teď ho jeho orientační smysl nesmí zradit. Podruhé v jednom dni už Sama nezklame. Dostane ho k doktorům včas a v pořádku – relativně.

„Mount Everest, Deane? A ty to umíš vyslovit a víš dokonce, že se na TO leze?" zahekal vedle něj.

„Co to…? Odkrvuje se ti mozek a dělá to z tebe drsňáka nebo co je s tebou?" Dean nad těmi jeho poznámkami s úšklebkem zakroutil hlavou.

„A co je sakra s tebou? Kde jsi byl, Deane? Co se kruci stalo, zmizel si z motelu s tím, že jsi hned zpátky…A teď zase tohle? Nikdy jsem se k té tvé trouchnivějící sbírce kazet nesměl ani přiblížit. Natož mít tu volbu …." nestačil to dokončit, protože v tu chvíli se pod pásem prohnul a zatnul zuby. „Do! haj! – zluuuuu!" zavyl.

Deana to vylekalo. „Same? Mluv se mnou, co se děje?" rychle se na něj podíval.

Bratr si vyděšeně zíral na ruce a pak je roztřeseně zvedl. „D-deane, o bože…"

Krev se mu řinula po předloktích jakoby ty jeho obvazy ani neexistovaly. Odkapávala mu z loktů, na druhé straně stékala mezi prsty a po dlaních.

Dean zalapal při tom pohledu po dechu. Ježíši! Bylo jí strašně moc. Rány, které pevně stáhl pod kusy látky se musely znovu otevřít. A on nevěřil, že by se to stalo jen tak náhodou – ten nůž, kterým ho pořezali, určitě nenašli v kuchyni mezi příbory. Přinesli si ho speciálně pro tyhle účely – aby dostali ze Sama jeho krev. Krev lovce. Proto se to nechtělo zastavit, bylo v tom nějaké jejich černé hokus pokus kouzlo.

Na chvíli zaváhal, chtěl zastavit a Samovy ruce znovu a pevněji něčím stáhnout. Jenže tím by ztratil čas, který začal bratrovy nemilosrdně odtikávat. A pokud by tuhle průtrž dokázal zadržet, nemyslel si, že na dlouho.

Sevřel pevně volant a sešlápl pedál plynu až k podlaze. Jeho bejby akcelerovala vpřed během vteřiny. Ty teď potřeboval pro Sama a sbíral jednu po druhé, jak Impala nabírala na rychlosti.

„Bude to zase dobrý. Jen musíš zůstat vzhůru, dobře? Sammy?!" Dean se na něj zoufale chtěl podívat, ale při té šílené jízdě si to netroufl. Předjížděl, podjížděl, cpal se všude tam, kde bylo kousek volného prostoru a šance se tak dostat rychleji k cíli. „Sakra, Same, odpověz mi!"

„Metallica" zamumlal vedle něj.

„Hm? Říkal si Metallica? Proč ona? Same?"

„J-jo. Jsem tu."

„Proč zrovna ona, Sammy?" Dean vletěl do zatáčky bez brzdění a v proti směru.

„Uhmm..,.protože až nás oba zabiješ, nechci bejt doprovázenej na svý poslední cestě dědkem v kraťasech."

Dean se nad tím musel i přes to všechno pousmát. Vyhnul se smykem protijedoucímu traktoru a zařadil se těsně před divoce troubící dodávku, jen aby ve vteřině zase vybočil a nechal ji daleko za sebou.

Vždycky si dobíral Sama, že jeho smysl pro humor je stejně mizerný jako jeho schopnost sníst cokoliv masitého víckrát než jednou do měsíce. A pak, v nestřeženém okamžiku, kdy s tím Dean nejméně počítá, dokáže bratr spořádat steak s dvojitým hamburgerem a rozsekat ho smíchem tak, že ho donutí slzet. Což Dean považoval trochu za zákeřnost…

„Víš, neměl bys je příliš zatracovat. Protože jednou – až budeš starší – si uvědomíš, jakou obrovskou službu prokázali svou muzikou tomuhle světu, Sammy-boy."

Jen tak tak se vešel mezi kamion a motorkáře. Zajímalo by ho, kdo z nich tří z toho byl vyděšený víc.

Sam vedle něj bolestně zaúpěl. Dean se kousal do spodního rtu, nemohl vystát, když jeho mladší bratr trpěl. A nenáviděl se, protože to byla jeho vina. Dal by svou milovanou Impalu za to, aby mohl vzít všechnu jeho bolest na sebe.

„Už tam budeme, vydrž" bylo jediný, co mu na to dokázal říct. Do prdele! To je tak zoufale málo…

V tuhle chvíli mohl dát Samovi pouze své řidičské schopnosti. A v nich si věřil stejně jako spoléhal na své auto. Protože málokdo byl takhle sehraný jako on a jeho černá Impala.

„Same? Jsi tu pořád se mnou? Sammy?!" zvýšil na něj hlas.

„J-jo. Pořád tady" skoro ho neslyšel přes motor, který byl vyhnaný do vysokých otáček a kvílení pneumatik.

Bože, Sam bojoval sám se sebou opravdu tvrdě. Tak jak je otec naučil. Byl by na něj hrdý stejně, jak je teď on.

„Good boy. Pamatuješ na to jezero, kde jsme před pár týdny kempovali?"

„Dstals rymu" zamumlal nesrozumitelně.

„Podle mě to byla angína seslaná z pekla…." smýkl autem tam a hned zpátky.

„Pdle tbe…" zadrhl se. Po chvíli kdy zřejmě sbíral síly, pokračoval, ale Dean mu nerozuměl skoro nic.

„Jasně" souhlasil, protože s ním potřeboval udržet kontakt. „Zkrátka – co si u něj znovu zarybařit? Hm? Líbilo se ti tam…"

„Uhmm…vzmem Bobbho."

Dean se pousmál. I ve své mizerné situaci dokázal Sam myslet na druhé.

„Heh. Tomu starýmu páprdovi tam budou ryby skákat sami až do klína. Bude z toho nadšenej…"

Málem minul odbočku k nemocnici, na poslední chvíli strhl auto, až mu ustřelil zadek. Chladnokrevně ho ustálil a znovu sešlápl plyn na doraz.

Do areálu vletěl v plné rychlosti a nezpomalil až před hlavním vchodem, kde se smykem opřel podélně o obrubník. Měl štěstí – ne, ostatní lidi měli kliku, že tam zrovna nikdo z nich nestál.

Srdce mu tlouklo tak jako kdyby celou tu trasu uběhl. Ale ruce měl klidné, všiml si, když vypínal motor. Vždycky to tak bylo, protože „nech srdce jančit, ale nikdy nedovol ruce zakolísat, pokud v ní držíš zbraň," učil je otec.

A Dean měl prsty pevné pokaždé – ať už je položil na nůž, pistoli nebo volant. To byla jedna z mnoha věcí, které ho dělali nemilosrdným lovcem. Protože nikdo zbraně nepoužíval tak dobře, tak rychle a tak klidně jako Dean Winchester.

0-0-0

Konečně se mohl na Sama podívat.

Bratr měl zraněné ruce ochranářky přitisknuté do klína a hlavu otočenou na druhou stranu.

Dean si na chvíli myslel, že se dívá z okýnka.

„Už bude dobře. Seženu doktora a ty tu počkáš…Same?" rychle po něm hrábnul a natočil si jeho tvář k sobě.

Bože, tuhle bledost už viděl. A bylo to v obličejích lidí, kteří byli mrtví.

Nenenene, ne on! Ne teď! Ne, když už jsou v cíli!

„Same?! Sammy, krucinál! Vybojoval sis celou cestu až sem tak teď to nevzdávej! Slyšíš?!" Dean ho zoufale chytil za bundu a přitáhl si ho blíž k sobě. Měl by dojít pro pomoc, ale nemohl se od něj hnout. Ne, dokud se neujistí, že je Sam pořád s ním.

„Podívej se na mě!" držel mu obličej jednou rukou, zatímco druhou podpíral jeho bezvládné tělo. „No tak! Otevři oči a podívej se na mě!" rozkazoval mu.

Cítil, jak se začíná uvnitř neovladatelně chvět. Snažil se to potlačit, zakázat si to.

Protože takhle se uvnitř už jednou cítil, tenkrát…

„No tak!" cedil zoufale mezi zaťatými zuby.

Když se bratrovy zatřepotaly řasy, málem se rozbrečel. Tak strašně se mu ulevilo.

„To je ono, hodnej kluk" pohladil ho po vlasech.

Nikdo nikdy nebude vědět, co za hrůzy uvnitř sebe prožíval, když ho tenkrát ztrácel.

Sam se na něj zafixoval napůl otevřenýma očima. „Dkazl jsm to, D-dne" mumlal tak špatně, že si to musel Dean domyslet.

Usmál se na něj. „Ty jsi to dokázal, Sammy-boy. Můžeš být na sebe hrdej, protože já jsem…."

Samova tvář se na chvíli rozjasnila, tolik to pro něj znamenalo. „Vžně?" a hned na to s ním jeho oči ztratily kontakt. Dívaly se na něj, ale už ho neviděly.

„Sammy? Same!" Dean mu položil zoufale dlaň na tvář. Tohle mělo zabrat, tak jako vždycky. Měl ho začít vnímat, ale on místo toho zavřel oči mezitím, co mu hlava klesla na jeho rameno a tělo se bezvládně sesulo dopředu.

A Dean se spolu s tím uvnitř roztříštil na tisíc kousků.

„NEOPOVAŽUJ SE, SAMUELI!" sáhl mu na krk, aby nahmatal puls.

Proč bylo zrovna teď tak těžké ho najít? Věděl přeci, kde má zatlačit, ale pod prsty skoro nic necítil. Oddálil je, aby se na ně mohl podívat. Co s nima, sakra, je?

Chvěly se mu tak, že ho to na okamžik fascinovalo.

Bylo to jím, a jeho rozklepanýma rukama, že mu nemohl nahmatat puls, ne Samem. Protože on ho tady umřít nenechá, ne před nemocnicí plnou doktorů.

Nebude to jako tenkrát, kdy bratra držel přesně takto.

Mimoděk mu sjel rukou do míst, kam ho před rokem bodli. Zezadu a brutálně. Ten zkurvysyn nůž v jeho zádech ještě otočil.

Podíval se na dlaň, která byla předtím plná jeho krve, když mu Sam v náručí umíral.

NENÍ TO JAKO TENKRÁT, TAK UŽ SE SAKRA HNI!, sevřel čisté prsty do pěsti.

Jeho ochrnulost způsobená Samových stavem, povolila. Pustil ho ze svého sevření, i když to byla jedna z nejtěžších věcí, které musel udělat.

„Tak jo – jen na sekundu" opřel ho do sedačky.

„Potřebuju pomoc, můj bratr krvácí! Prosím! Potřebuju doktora!" křičel směrem ke vchodu, když obíhal Impalu, aby mohl na druhé straně bratra vyzvednout.

„Už jsem tu, Sammy. Vydrž!"

Vzal ho pod koleny a lopatkami a vyzvedl z auta.

Do očí se mu nahrnuly slzy, když se Samova hlava bezvládně zvrátila do zadu a volná ruka se svezla do prostoru zanechávaje za sebou červenou cestičku…

„Položte ho sem. Pane?! Položte ho na vozík!"

Málem do něj vrazil, jak měl všechno rozmazané. Rychle zamrkal, aby se mu oči pročistily.

„D-dobře. Jeho ruce…" opatrně mu je urovnal podél těla, když ho uložil.

„Odvezeme ho na dvojku, pohyb!"

Spěchal podél pojízdných nosítek spolu s nimi a nespouštěl Sama z očí, protože měl strach, že kdyby ano, mohl by se mu ztratit.

„Mám slabý puls, dýchání je hodně mělké. Jak dlouho takhle krvácí?" otočil se na něj jeden z bílých plášťů. Dean si všiml visačky se jménem William Ross a titulem doktor.

Aspoň zná jméno toho, koho udusí v případě, že mu Sam pod jeho rukama umře.

„Pár minut. Snažil jsem se to stáhnout, ale po cestě se to hodně zhoršilo…On – nešťastně propadl skleněnými dveřmi a pořezal se" vymyslel historku a odpověděl tím dopředu na otázku, která musela zákonitě přijít.

Sam měl svou mikinu a horní polovinu džínů nasáklé…a Dean si ho vybavil, jak vedle něj sedí s rukama pečlivě složenýma v klíně a najednou si uvědomil, že to nebylo pro to, aby je ochránil, ale pro to, aby nepromáčel sedačku v Deanově milovaném autě.

Oh, Bože, ty jeden - vždycky sis nakonec udělal to, co si považoval za správné, hm?

„Připravte transfúzi krve, dejte mu 0 negativní a udělejte rozbor jeho vlastní. Zkontrolujte i plazmu. Na tři ho přendáme – raz, dva, tři" a Sam byl přemístěn.

„Pane, teď tu nemůžete stát – překážíte" doktor Ross se před něj cpal, aby Samovy nasadil kyslíkovou masku.

„Já nikam nejdu!" zaznělo od Deana výhrůžně.

„Musíte ustoupit! Sakra – Charlie, vezmi ho odsud…!"

„To vám nedovolím…!"

Někdo ho vzal za loket, ale on se vytrhl. „Nesahejte na mě!"

„Charlie!"

Před Deanem se objevila jedna ze sester. Zamračil se a chtěl jí odstrčit, aby viděl co se děje na lůžku před ním, když mu položila ruku na tvář. Překvapeně k ní stočil pohled, tohle gesto mu bylo důvěrně známé.

„Váš bratr bude zase v pořádku, jen nám nechte prostor, abychom mu pomohli. Vy už jste se postaral a od teď je to naše práce…" mluvila k němu měkce. Žádné „musíte" nebo „měl byste," které Deana tak vytáčely.

„Vy to nechápete – to je moje práce. Starat se o něj JE MOJE PRÁCE! A já to zmrvil!" slyšel sám sebe. Odpoutal na chvíli pozornost od dění, protože si jí vyžádala ona. Sundala mu svou teplou ruku z obličeje a vzala ho za předloktí.

„Vypadá to, že jste měl den na prd! Ale doktor dneska válí – jen potřebuje trochu víc místa pro své dirigování," dostrkala Deana tam, kde ho chtěla mít, aniž by se cukal. „Odsud je taky dobrý výhled. Jak se váš bratr jmenuje?"

„S-am," zadrhl se, protože doktor právě sundal bratrovi jeho provizorní obvazy a snažil se zastavit tu spoušť.

„Pořád to hrozně teče! To co do něj dostaneme, z něj hned jde ven. Sbalte to, zavolejte na chirurgii, že potřebujeme okamžité šití a zamluvte sál. Charlie, vemte sebou další sáčky s nulkou. Pohyb lidi, jedeme!" všechno se kolem něj ještě více zrychlilo, ze Samovy mobilní postele vytáhli kovové postranice, aby ho při té divoké manipulační jízdě do druhého patra udrželi na místě, sáček s krví sundali ze stojanu a jedna ze sester ho držela tak vysoko, aby byla zajištěna transfúze i během převozu a vyměnili mu kyslíkovou masku za přenosnou.

Dean se k nim chtěl vrhnout, ale to už byli v pohybu a všichni mířili z místnosti ven.

„Co – co se děje? Sakra! Mluvte se mnou! DOKTORE!" Dean si připadal neviditelný. A co hůř, ztrácel Sama přes ten chumel lidí okolo, z očí.

_Zůstaň s bratrem a dej na něj pozor! – to mu říkal otec pár dnů po oné tragické události, když se nastěhovali k Bobbymu, aby společně truchlili. Bože, __Deanovi bylo sotva pět – nevěděl nic o tom jak se starat o mimino._ Jen chtěl mámu zpátky, chtěl, aby bylo všechno zase takové jako před tím požárem. Až když v noci slyšel malého Sammyho plakat a na jeho vlastní volání nikdo nereagoval, prošel celý dům, aby zjistil, že je tu sám. Otec s Bobbym byli venku, na lovu bubáků – jak jim v té době Dean říkal. A jejich štvanice se pak staly pravidelností. 

_Jak se tu první noc Dean sám bál, si bude pamatovat do smrti. Nedosáhl ani na vypínače, z nějakého důvodu byly umístěny nesmyslně vysoko. Po tmě našel baterku, s baterkou pak ten největší kuchyňský nůž. Strčil ho pod polštář a došel do vedlejšího pokoje pro Sama. Bratr byl v postýlce, ubrečenej a unudlenej. Dean si nemusel ani posvítil do obličeje, aby ho Sam hned poznal a natáhl k němu ty svý mrňavý ruce. Omotal mu nohy okolo pasu a hlavu si položil na rameno, když si ho vzal do náruče. A srdce mu tlouklo tak, že ho Dean cítil bít o jeho vlastní hruď._

„_To bude dobrý, Sammy. Už jsem tu" odnesl ho do vlastní postele. Nudle mu utřel do rukávu od pyžama, protože neměl žádný kapesník. Pečlivě je oba přikryl tak jak to dělala vždycky jejich máma. Bratr usnul skoro hned, pootevřenou pusou mu dýchal na krk a občas zaškytal z důsledku dlouhého pláče. Něco zvenčí zaškrábalo na okno, zřejmě jen suchá větev od blízko stojícího stromu. Ale Deana to stačilo vyděsit. Sáhl pod polštář a nahmatal nůž. Jakmile se ho jeho prsty dotkly, zklidnilo ho to. Druhou rukou objal Sammyho a přitáhl si ho ještě víc k sobě. _

_Tak a teď ať si bubáci zkusí pro ně přijít! Měl zbraň a odhodlání je oba ubránit! _

_On za ně převzal v tu noc zodpovědnost, on jako ten starší se musel postarat. Protože nikdo jiný kdo by to udělal, tam nebyl._

Vířilo mu v hlavě a vzpomínky se vracely, když viděl, jak se mu Sam vzdaluje.

Co se stane, když mu zase zmizí někam, kam on za ním nebude moct?

„Chci jít s vámi!" chytil Charlie za loket.

„To nejde, je mi to líto…"

„Tak to nějak udělejte!" stál si tvrdohlavě na svém.

„Podívejte" položila mu ruku na rameno. „Na sál nikdo kromě lékařského personálu nesmí. To je pravidlo, přes které se nedostaneme. Budu tam s ním a hned jak se ujistím, že je všechno v pořádku, přijdu sem za vámi, dobře?"

„Ale…"

„Počkejte tu. Nikam nechoďte, ať vás neztratím" ještě se po něm ve výtahu otočila, když naskočila na poslední chvíli, svírajíc sáčky s krví určené pro Sama.

Dean k ní udělal pár kroků, ale dveře se už zavíraly.

„Prosím, nenechte ho umřít" hlas se mu zlomil a do očí vhrkly slzy.

Položila ruku přes Samovy nohy v ochranném gestu a povzbudivě se na něj usmála, že to ona určitě nedovolí.

0-0-0

Přišlo mu to jako celá věčnost, než se Charlie vrátila. Nesnášel, když musel čekat se složenýma rukama, ale chápal, že to tak teď musí být. Proč to trvá tak dlouho, kruci? Několikrát zamířil k výtahům, aby si to po jejich přivolání rozmyslel, protože měl obavy, že by se s Charlie mohli minout. Pochodoval chodbou tam a zpátky – nesčetněkrát. Zastavil se u fontánky, napil se. Opřel se o zeď, nervózně do ní patou kopal a snažil se zvládnout narůstající touhu něco kvůli té své bezmocnosti rozbít. Třeba by mu to aspoň na chvíli vrátilo pocit, že mu stav věcí neklouže mezi prsty a on ho dokáže stále změnit.

Protože na to teď myslel.

Sam byl ve svých letech stejně dobrý lovec jako Dean. Ale každý z nich měl k tomu jiné vlohy. John je učil a trénoval tvrdě. Zatímco Dean se v otci viděl, hltal všechno, co mu říkal a ukazoval, Sam byl ten, který se na všechno dopodrobna vyptával, analyzoval a hodnotil. Dean si okamžitě všechno musel vyzkoušet, aby nasbíral zkušenosti. Sam sbíral informace, aby si je pak mohl vyzkoušet.

Sam držel zbraň oběma rukama. Dean v jedné, mezitím co druhou měl položenou v ochranném gestu na Samovi. Tak to bylo od doby, co u Bobbyho přenesl malého ubrečeného Sammyho k sobě do postele a celou noc spal s pravačkou a nožem pod polštářem a levačkou obtočenou kolem bratra.

I přes to se k Samovi loni dostali a on zemřel.

Dean zavřel při té vzpomínce pevně oči a zatnul zuby tak, že zavrzaly.

Nemínil se s tím smířit tenkrát a nehodlal by to akceptovat – nikdy!

Bože, tenhle rok byl podělaně a krutě náročný! Měli oba nárok na odpočinek, který plánovali.

Místo toho mu zase Samův život protékal skrz prsty a on jen panicky přemýšlel, jak to změnit.

„Pane! Přestaňte kopat do té zdi! Ničíte majetek nemocnice!" přísný hlas patřil k přísně vypadajícímu chlápkovi z ochranky.

Dean se podíval pod sebe, kde se pod jeho nohama drolila omítka. Neudržel se a musel do ní ještě jednou zabořit patu.

Securiťák k němu přistoupil blíž, což Deana donutilo se narovnat. „Pane! Okamžitě přestaňte! Jako zaměstnanec nemocnice vás mám právo za ničení jejího vlastnictví předvést…"

A Dean provokativně kopnul znovu, až se odloupl velký kus. Konečně nějaká konfrontace, konečně něco, kde nemusí stát s rukama za zády. A sobecky doufal, že z toho chlápek nevycouvá…

Nezklamal ho. „Takže konečná, mladej! Máš na krku výtržnictví a poškozování cizí věci! Otoč se a jdi přede mnou! A hezky v klidu, nenuť mě ti nasadit pouta!"

Jen Dean Winchester se svým výrazem totální drzosti a opovrženosti vůči autoritám dokázal v ostatních vyprovokovat okamžitou reakci a nespoutanou touhu mu ho vymazat co nejdříve z obličeje.

Sam jeho expresy pojmenoval „Naser si - vyliž si" a užíval zkratku „NS-VS" pokaždé, když ji na Deanově tváři uviděl. A byl jejím velkým fanouškem.

Ne tak naproti němu stojící ochranka nemocnice. „Ještě v tom svým provokování pokračuj a můžeš rovnou volat o kauci."

Charlie je zastihla v okamžiku, kdy oba proti sobě výhružně stáli a každý čekal na pohyb toho druhého.

Zaregistroval ji ihned, co se mu mihla v zorném poli a okamžitě o vyhrocenou situaci ztratil zájem.

Udělal k ní pár kroků, když mu zezadu dopadla ruka na rameno a zastavila ho. „Tam ne, na druhou stranu!" zněl přísný rozkaz.

„Dejte to ze mě pryč!" zavrčel varovně. Chlápek ho zdržoval, teď když byla Charlie zpátky, už o žádné rozptýlení nestál.

Ale musel sklidit to, co sám zasel.

Protože ve chvílích, kdy okolnosti tlačily, mučily a týraly jeho nejzranitelnější místo - jeho rodinu, starší z Winchesterů dovolil svému temnému já se s tím vypořádat po svém. Čímž děsil Sama, který nenáviděl jeho iracionální chování, protože dávalo předzvěst nemilosrdnému eliminování zdroje původu.

„Slyšel jsem výhrůžku? Právě sis vysloužil náramky…" a uniformovaný to myslel vážně.

Dean přes rameno zaregistroval, jak si pro ně sáhl k pasu. Bleskurychle se otočil a chytil muže za paže tak, že s nimi nemohl hnout. Z venku to vypadalo, že mají „pouze" důvěrný rozhovor. „Podívejte, já na tohle teď nemám čas. Vy zapomenete na mě a já na vás. A tamtu díru ať údržba ucpe..uhmmm, třeba novinama. A jsme si kvit." Dean věděl, že balancuje na hraně maléru, když se dotkl „ruky nemocničního zákona."

A se zákonem, při tom, čím se Samem zabývali a jaké metody k tomu používali, byli trošku „out of service."

„Pánové, nevěděla jsem, že se znáte – a nebo….se mi to jen zdá?" Charlie zbystřila. Dean uvolnil sevření a chlápek se ihned vytrhl.

„A tohle bylo napadení, za to půjdeš sedět, mladej!" pokračoval ve výčtu Deanových přestupků, tentokrát mírně zadýchán.

„Co? Co se tu stalo?"

„Do toho vám nic není, Charlie. Tohle je bezpečnostní záležitost a ne vaše doktorská…"

„Tak moment, Franku! TOHLE je moje směna a já jako vrchní sestra za ní zodpovídám. On je tu s pacientem, kterého jsme právě ošetřili a přijali na intenzivku. Takže mi laskavě neříkejte, že mi do toho nic není!"

Dean zvedl obočí, v tuhle chvíli by ve Frankově kůži nechtěl být.

A jak pochopil, Sam už byl po zákroku.

„Je v pořádku? Už ho můžu vidět?" ozval se netrpělivě.

„Proto jsem si pro vás přišla..." začala Charlie, když jí Frank do toho skočil.

„Fajn! Takže odkud mám začít – výtržnictví? Poškozování majetku nemocnice? Vyhrožování? A v neposlední řadě napadení?" a už se po něm znovu sápal.

Dean se napružil a tentokrát se ho chystal zpacifikovat bez upozornění.

Charlie se mu podívala k nohám, kde se na zemi povalovaly kusy zdi. „To je vaše práce? A napadl jste ochranku? Co je to s váma?"

Vypadal, že se na vteřinu zamyslel. „Uhm, den na prd – jak jste řekla."

„Takže patří mě a pak před soudní komisi. Oni už ho tam zkrotí, drzouna."

Charlie zaváhala a Dean byl připravený se odsud nenechat vyvést bez boje.

„Jeho bratr je ve vážném stavu. Potřebuju mu odebrat krev, udělat pár testů pro případ, že bychom ji potřebovali. A k tomu ho musím mít po ruce a ne ho shánět bůh ví kde. Z lékařského hlediska patří tedy mě. A já nebudu riskovat zdraví svého pacienta kvůli kusu omítky."

„Napadl mě!"

„Fajn! Tak si ho odveďte, ale budete to vy, kdo si pak zodpoví před šéfama, že jste ohrozil pacientům život, potažmo reputaci nemocnice, když jste postavil bezpečnostní zájmy před zákony etiky tohohle zařízení."

Teď byl v koncích Frank. Poškrábal se na hlavě a nejistě začal o tom, že tedy s ní Deana pustí, ale…

„Výborně, jsem ráda, že v tom máme jasno" na nic nečekala.

„Dohadujete se tu o mě jak někde na tržnici…" mračil se Dean.

„Buďte zticha a pojďte se mnou!" chytila ho za loket a táhla pryč.

„A aby VY DVA jste v tom měli jasno – až s ním budete hotová, je můj! Pohlídám si ho!" houkl za nimi Frank. Ten chlap měl smysl pro spravedlnost a nemínil se svého úlovku jen tak vzdát.

Jindy by to Dean uznal, ale teď ho to popudilo, že se chtěl otočit a něco mu na to říct.

„Ježíši! Nechte to být, už takhle jste v maléru!" nenechala mu prostor, aby to ještě víc zhoršil.

0-0-0

Sam ležel na nemocničním lůžku s horní polovinou mírně nadzvednutou, v ruce píchlou kanylu s tranfúzí, v nose zastrčenou hadičku s rozvodem kyslíku a na ukazováčku připnutý červeně svítící kolíček, který snímal jeho puls. Na Deanův vkus to bylo o tři dráty více než by na vlastním bratrovi snesl.

Znovu ho vyděsila jeho bledost, bezkrevné rty a tmavé šmouhy pod očima. Na obou předloktí měl silnou vrstvu bílého obvazu pod kterými tušil několik stehů, které mu tam doktoři vyšili jak uvnitř tak na povrchu.

Posadil se k němu na kraj postele.

„Ahoj" s jemností, které byl v tu chvíli schopen, prohrábl Samovi jeho zpřeházené vlasy.

Kdyby byl bratr vzhůru nikdy by mu to nedovolil – vlasy pro něj byly důležité, i když to veřejně nikdy nepřiznal a byly pro ostatní nedotknutelné a často terčem Deanových vtipů.

_Jednou v noci mu z nejapnosti ustřihl pramen. Sam na to neřekl ani slovo, o tři dny později se však stala u Deana v pokoji „nehoda" – na jeho výstavku mini modelů od firmy Chevrolet, na kterou byl pyšný a nikdo na ní nesměl sahat, spadla police s CDéčkama a totálně je rozmačkala. Jejich otec nechápal, jak mohly kovové vruty zabudované do zdi takhle selhat – prý asi únava materiálu._

Dean se nad tou vzpomínkou smutně usmál a urovnal bratrovy prameny tak, jak je byl zvyklý na něm vídat.

„Ehm…" najednou si nebyl jistý, co by měl říct, ale chtěl, aby Sam věděl, že je tu a že bez něj z téhle nemocnice neodejde.

„Já…jsem tady, Sammy a ty si můžeš vzít na probuzení tolik času, kolik budeš potřebovat. A až otevřeš oči, garantuju ti, že to bude můj ksicht, který jako první uvidíš. Protože já se odsud nehnu, jsme v tom teď spolu a pak odsud vypadnem."

Zhluboka vydýchl a zamrkal, když mu vidění zamlžily slzy.

Zůstal sedět na posteli do doby, než za ním přišel doktor – Ross, aby se s ním pobavil o jeho zdravotním stavu.

Prakticky opakoval to, co mu během cesty za Samem a jízdy výtahem řekla Charlie – bratrův stav byl po ztrátě krve vážný, ale po včasném zásahu je teď stabilizovaný a připojen na transfúzi. Hluboké řezné rány mu zašili, ostatní se zhojí samo.

Jestli tohle mělo Deana uklidnit, tak další zpráva byla zdrcující – protože museli uzavřít řezy co nejpečlivěji a hlavně co nejdříve – aby zabránili totální devastaci – neměli moc prostoru ke zkoumání, zdali byly zasaženy šlachy. Proto chtěl Sama co nejdříve podrobit rentgenu a následně i fyzické zkoušce kvůli funkčnosti jeho prstů.

„Jaká je pravděpodobnost, že zůstane…." Dean musel polknout, jak se mu stáhlo hrdlo. …"že s nimi bude moct zase normálně hýbat?" opravil směr své otázky.

„Zatím nevíme, nechceme dělat ukvapené závěry…"

„DOKTORE, jakou má šanci?" trval na svém a přitvrdil na tónu.

„Teď v tuhle chvíli? Padesát na padesát. Ale je to jen odhad a není směrodatný…"

Dean si skousl horní ret a zavřel oči. O bože! Kurva!

Sam je bojovník s pevnou vůlí, ale tohle by ho zlomilo.

Stejně tak, jakoby to zanechalo s pocitem marnosti a neužitečnosti jeho samotného.

A to byla jedna z jejich nočních můr – být odsouzení přihlížet po zbytek života tomu jak jejich nejbližší bojují a trpí mezitím, co oni s tím nedokážou nic dělat.

On by se s tím nikdy nemohl smířit – NIKDY. A vypořádal by se s tím po svém – cokoli by to obnášelo. A pokud tenhle osud čeká Sama – postará se o něho. Nenechá ho – nedovolí mu - aby si byť na chvilku myslel, že jeho životní poslání tímto skončilo a nespustí ho z očí, aby mu dal šanci udělat nějakou blbost.

Vždyť mu je sotva dvaadvacet!

Ale šance na naději je provázela celým jejich životem.

Vzchopil se a podíval se na doktora. „Tak jo. Padesát je pořád slušný skóre. Ale chci o něm bratrovi říct sám, aby nenabyl dojmu, že ta druhá půlka je větší než ta jeho."

„Rozumím. Teď se budeme soustředit na to, aby se váš bratr v pořádku vzbudil. Až se trochu vzpamatuje, uděláme testy a ty nám ukážou, jakým směrem se budeme dál ubírat."

Než doktor Ross odešel za svými dalšími pacienty, řekl Deanovi, že Sama bude průběžně kontrolovat vrchní sestra a když bude on nebo jeho bratr něco potřebovat, má zmáčknout tlačítko alarmu za Samovou hlavou, které ji okamžitě přivolá. On sám se přijde na Sama podívat za několik hodin, pokud si to jeho změna stavu nevyžádá dříve. A ještě mu připomněl, že musí vyplnit potřebné papíry, o kterých už mluvila Charlie.

Dean ještě od něj očekával zmínku ohledně incidentu o patro níže, ale buď to doktor neměl čas řešit nebo Charlie držela jazyk za zuby. Proto jen slíbil, že administrativu vyřídí v nejbližší možné době, ale v tuhle chvíli už se chtěl vrátit zpátky k Samovi.

Protože teď tu pro něj bude víc, než kdy jindy byl.

0-0-0

TBC


	2. Charlie

Bolest hlavy přišla náhle a rychle se stupňovala. Zamrkal a promnul si spánky.

Začalo to před pár dny, nicméně dva spolknuté aspiriny svou práci dokázaly odvést. Pokaždé to přičítal standardním důsledkům, jako byla kocovina, nedostatek spánku anebo úder do hlavy, který schytal, když čmuchal tam, kde neměl.

Ale pak se bolest objevila bez příčiny a brutálně ho vzbudila uprostřed noci.

Dean, při své práci jako byla ta jeho, měl tu čest poznat její různou škálu. Znal, jak bolí zlámaná žebra, řezná rána, popálenina nebo třeba kousnutí. Jednou měl tak pohmožděný krk, že každé polknutí mu po tři dny působilo nepředstavitelná muka.

Ale tohle bylo specifické – ne podobné tomu, když tenkrát Sama unesli a bratr se s ním pokoušel prostřednictvím dalšího z unesených navázat telepatické spojení a navést ho na místo kde byl vězněn. Deanovi se z toho málem rozkočila hlava, přijímání těch signálů mu tenkrát dávaly pěkně zabrat. Sam byl ten, který měl vlohy už od narození, proto byl „z druhé strany" žádaným artiklem a kde jaký démonický parchant by si ho rád vzal pod svá ochranná křídla. Sam se od nich snažil distancovat a přestat je používat jenže jeho vize to nebraly na vědomí.

Dean si přitiskl dlaň na spánek a volnou rukou zalovil v kapse bundy. Málem zpanikařil, když nenahmatal to, co v ní mělo být. Rychle prohodil ruce a prošacoval druhou.

Musí tam být, přeci to tam dával! Když se jeho prsty obtočily kolem plastové nádobky, srdce mu úlevou poskočilo. Vytáhl na světlo lékovku s prášky.

Bože, připadal si jak feťák, když se roztřesenýma rukama snažil sundat víčko, aby si mohl jednu z těch bílých tablet strčit do pusy. Ani ji nezapíjel, jen na sucho polkl. Už jen ten pocit, že si ji vzal, a že ty muka v jeho hlavě brzy skončí, mu přinesl nepatrnou úlevu.

Tenkrát v noci se málem tím pitomým aspirinem předávkoval. Byl už tak zoufalý, že ho zapíjel alkoholem ve snaze se otupit, protože pak už mu zbývalo jen hlavou mlátit o pelest postele. Jediné co mu to přineslo, bylo zvracení a bolest žaludku. Ještě než se při cestě z koupelny v bezvědomí zhroutil na koberec, stačil kontaktovat „dohazovače," s kterým se domluvil na schůzce s tím, že potřebuje koupit něco, co ho zbaví té podělané migrény.

Sam byl přes noc v jiném městě kde prověřoval okolnosti k případu na kterém pracovali a když se dopoledne vrátil, Dean už byl při vědomí a s pořádnou kocovinou byl pěkně protivný. A u té historky také zůstal – bar a tuplovaný panáci. Sam jen kroutil hlavou a dál už se nevyptával. A Dean mu o tom už vůbec nemínil vykládat. Ne teď, když měli na krku hon na bandu šmejdů, kteří rádi své oběti podřezávali a krev používali k rituálním obřadům.

Se svým kontaktem se sice sešel, ale moc toho od něj nedostal s tím, že takhle narychlo toho víc nedokázal sehnat. A ještě ke všemu to byla jen „vylepšená verze" prášků proti bolesti, což si sice Dean od něj vzal, jen aby potlačil tu hroznou kocovinu, ale také mu připomněl, na čem je založena jejich spolupráce.

Byla dohodnuta další schůzka, protože nikdo nechtěl, aby mu naštvaný Dean Winchester dýchal na záda.

Proto v den, kdy měli se Samem ukončit to krvavé šílenství, chtěl ukončit i to svoje.

Pokud se ta mrcha vrátí a v hlavě se mu rozhodne zahnízdit, chce mít k dispozici zabijáka a ne jen „podělanýho poskoka," který ji vyprovodí.

Měl v úmyslu vyřídit svou záležitost hned brzy ráno, aby se vrátil do té doby, než se Sam vzbudí. Jenže Sam ho načapal, když odcházel. Musel si vymyslet hloupou historku o tom, že nemůže spát a proto protáhne sebe i své auto ranním svítáním.

Sam na něj chvíli podezřele mžoural, ale byl jen napůl vzhůru, proto mu to sežral, schopný jen sebou praštit zpátky a navázat tam kde ho Dean vyrušil.

„Budu hned zpátky" zavřel za sebou dveře s tím, že nic na světě by ho nedonutilo tohle porušit – ne pokud se spolu chystali na „závěrečnou."

0-0-0

No tak už zaber! SAKRA!

Bolest mu znemožňovala vnímat věci okolo. Jakoby chtěla, aby se soustředil jen na ni.

Bolest…

A pak záblesk, který mu málem rozštípl hlavu. Zatnul zuby, jinak by zařval. Přimáčkl si obě dlaně k čelu, aby ji tím snad ochránil.

Zaber nebo se zblázním!

Možná by si měl vzít ještě jeden, snad by tím urychlil nástup. Už takhle v sobě měl koňskou dávku, ale zoufalé situace vedou k zoufalým činům.

No tak…!

Nechtěl, aby ho takhle zlomeného někdo viděl. A už vůbec ne Sam. Ne teď, když bratr potřeboval veškerou svou vůli a energii soustředit na sebe a svůj pošramocený zdravotní stav.

Bolest, bolest…

Podepřel se jednou rukou o Samovo lůžko, protože měl pocit, že se kácí.

Musí si sednout, opřít si bolavou hlavu a zavřít oči. Aspoň na chvíli si odpočinout než se Sam vzbudí, aby pak mohl zase normálně fungovat.

V rohu místnosti stálo velké křeslo, ke kterému skoro poslepu dovrávoral. Jen tak tak se do něj stačil složit, když se mu uvnitř hlavy znovu zablesklo, mozek přestal vysílat a on cítil, jak ztrácí vědomí.

Bolest, bolest, bolest…

To bylo to jediné, co ho doprovázelo.

0-0-0

_Oheň. Hořelo. Dům v plamenech. Stál jen pár metrů od toho inferna a fascinovaně se díval. Nemohl odtrhnout oči a nevěděl proč. Sirény. Někde v dálce. Asi hasiči, ale otec je nevolal. Otec byl stále uvnitř s jejich matkou. Byl to JEJICH dům. Pláč za jeho zády. Otočil se. On, když mu bylo necelých pět. Držel malé mimino v náručí, které plakalo. A stejně fascinovaně hleděl do ohně...Ne, tenkrát čekal až se oba jeho rodiče objeví, až zahlédne otce jak vynáší mámu v náručí z plamenů jako pravý hrdina. Tenhle pocit očekávání si pamatoval. Natáhl se po svém mladším já, chtěl ho utěšit, protože věděl, co následovalo. Obraz malého Dean se Samem v náručí mu však protekl mezi prsty. Chňapal po nich znovu a znovu, se stejným výsledkem. Obraz začal blednout. Musíš na něj zavolat, Deane! Zavolej otce, jinak tam zůstane jako tvá - naše matka! A malý Dean křičel jako pominutý, i teď cítil, jak ho pálí plíce. Volal oba rodiče. Vidina se začala vytrácet. Nepřestávej na něj volat, Deane! On se vrátí, protože tak se to stalo! Sáhli mu zezadu na rameno. Lekl se. Jak se jmenují? Jak se jmenují ty lidi, co jsou uvnitř? Nechápal to. Máma s tátou. Já jsem Dean a je mi pět. Tohle je Sammy, je to můj bráška…Muž v uniformě s ním, ale netrpělivě zatřásl, až se Sam v jeho náručí hystericky zajíkl. Hej! Nechte toho! Řekl vám všechno, co v té chvíli dokázal! Stoupl si před ně, aby je bránil. Neviděli ho, nikdo z nich ho neslyšel. A co?! JÁ vám řeknu jejich jména – křičel. John a….a….zasekl se. Nemohl si vzpomenout. Proč? Zamračil se. To není možný – nezapomněl by její jméno. NIKDY! Zkus to znovu, vzpomeň si! John a ….všechno bylo pryč._

Pomalu otevřel oči. Bolest zmizela, cítil jen otupělost. Nevěděl kde je, bylo mu to jedno. Někdo s ním byl v místnosti, ale nevěděl kdo. Pokud to pod ním na čem seděl, tedy spíš napůl ležel, bylo křeslo, nepamatoval si, jak se tam dostal.

Charlie ho našla v tomto rozpoložení, když přišla na kontrolu pacienta.

„Prospal jste se aspoň trošku? Příště vám ukážu, jak se to křeslo rozkládá, abyste v tom nemusel být tak zkroucený…" pomačkala něco na monitoru a zapsala údaje do karty. Pak se nahnula nad Samem, vzala opatrně jeho ruku do své a obhlédla obvazy, jestli nejsou někde promočené od krve, kdyby náhodou povolily stehy. Zkontrolovala průtok kanyly a její jehlu zapíchnutou do Samovy žíly. Obešla lůžko, aby se mohla podívat na druhou paži.

„Pokud budete mít hlad, dole v přízemí je kantýna. Dělají dobré kafe a …hmm, na ostatní si udělejte názor sám. Bratrův stav je neměnný, ještě si dá chvíli na čas, než se vzbudí. Jeho organismus byl hodně vyčerpaný tou ztrátou…posloucháte mě?"

Líně k ní stočil oči, mluvila, dívala se, ale on ji sotva registroval. Snažil se zachytit své myšlenky, nějakou ze svých vzpomínek, ale všechno bylo jako v mlze.

„Vnímáte mě? Jste v pořádku?" popošla k němu blíž.

Nevím! Stočil pohled na svou ruku, jako by mu mohla odpovědět. Nastavil si ji před oči a zahýbal prsty. Fascinující.

„Tak jo, už toho nechte. Jestli si myslíte, že je to sranda, tak vás musím upozornit, že jste v nemocnici a klidně vás tu prohlásíme za nesvéprávného. Kulatých razítek mám plný šuple!"

Zvážněla, když se na ní Dean upřeně zadíval, ale jeho oči nedokázaly navázat kontakt. Jakoby tam někde uvnitř byl jen se nemohl prodrat ven.

Vzala jeho stále nastavenou dlaň do své a jemně mu jí stiskla. „Mluvte se mnou."

Tak by chtěl, ale nevěděl, co by jí měl říct. Vnímal její ruku na své a druhou mu položila na čelo. Příjemně hřála.

„Je vám zima? Jste úplně ledovej. Tenhle váš stav se mi nelíbí – víte, kde jste? Vzpomínáte si, co se stalo? Znáte své jméno?"

Tolik otázek – nevím, nevím, nevím! Já to prostě…něco se dělo, mlhu jakoby někdo rozfoukával. Konečně, nechtěl na tom území nikoho už dál zůstávat.

Začínalo mu být tepleji, i když si chlad před tím vůbec neuvědomoval. Ruka na čele ho hřála, proto k ní svou hlavu více přitiskl.

To JMÉNO, které ho přivede zpátky bylo tam za tím oparem, ten se však rozpouštěl na jeho vkus příliš pomalu. Netrpělivě zašátral po své hrudi a sevřel v dlani malý amulet, který byl zavěšen na kožené šňůrce kolem jeho krku.

Jak je možný, že o něm ví? Vždyť si ho nepamatuje…

„Mary. Jmenovala se Mary" zamumlal.

Jeho oči se projasnily, netečnost z jeho obličeje zmizela. Byl zpátky.

Trhnutím se v křesle narovnal, ale Charlie ho vtlačila zpátky. „Pomalu, pomalu. Byl jste chvíli mimo…"

Podíval se na ní. „Mimo? Co je to za lékařský termín?"

„Vy víte, co tím myslím – tu vaši děsivou apatii a neschopnost komunikace."

„Jen jsem si trochu zdřímnul. A když spím tak JSEM děsivě apatickej a neschopnej komunikace…" nestydatě jí lhal.

„Tak takhle vypadáte, když spíte?!" protáhla. „Aha. A já měla podezření, že vás postihla mozková příhoda."

Dean pokrčil skoro uraženě rameny. „No co, každej při spaní nemůže vypadat sladce a roztomile. Ale měla byste mě vidět, když se koupu…"

„Chci vám změřit tlak a teplotu" rychle ho přerušila.

Otráveně zafrkal. „Nic mi není."

Chtěl, aby ho nechala na pokoji, aby si mohl všechno, co se stalo srovnat v hlavě.

Vtipkoval jen proto, že ho to vyděsilo. To byl jeho způsob jak ostatní přimět ke zdání, že se vlastně nic nestalo a všechno je na pohodu. Tak to dělával, když potřeboval, aby se o něj přestali zajímat, vyptávat se a nechali ho samotného. Všechno zlehčit a zesměšnit byl jeho obranný mechanismus.

„Dobře. To nechte na posouzení mě…" vyndala ze zásuvky přenosný tlakoměr.

„Jste snad doktor?" zeptal se drze.

„A vy?" vrátila mu to drze zpátky.

„Csss" založil si ruce. Byla dobrá, té se jen tak nezbaví.

„Svléknout" ukázala na jeho svršky.

„Jako celej?" dělal blbýho.

„Hmmm, a vy si myslíte, že tohle přes kalhoty projde?" ukázala mu dlouhý úzký teploměr.

Deanovi se rozšířily oči. „K vám se už nikdy nebudu točit zády, jste nebezpečná. A nedávejte mi to k obličeji. Bože, doufám, že je to jen na jedno použití…"

Charlie se musela usmát, nevypadalo to, že by ten jeho stav totálního ochrnutí na něm zanechal nějaké následky.

„Hm, dělá vám to dobře, lidem strkat takový věci do …"

„Ani ne. Tak sundáte si konečně už tu bundu? A košili taky. Kolik máte těch věcí na sobě?"

„Všechno, co jsem našel ve skříni…nechcete pustit sednout? Připadám si jak hulvát, když u mě musíte takhle stát…" a už se hrabal na nohy.

„Seďte a nehýbejte se. Takhle vám ty pravé hodnoty nikdy nenaměřím. Budeme tady kvůli vám věčnost" zatlačila ho zase zpátky.

„Tak co kdybyste si je vymyslela? Ať to máme oba dva za sebou. Řekněme, za bůra?"

„Uplácíte mě pěti dolary? Neuvěřitelný! Budu se to snažit neutratit všechno najednou" omotala mu manžetu okolo paže a sepnula automatickou kompresy, která do ní vehnala vzduch.

„Já bych to nikomu neřek" ubezpečil ji.

„Byl by pro vás problém být na chvíli zticha?"

„A byl by problém pro VÁS nechat mě už na pokoji?"

„To nemůžu. A šuš!"

„Teda! Nikdo na mě nešušal už hodně dlouho!" zvedl obočí.

„To je škoda, občas by měl" sledovala čísla na digitálním displeji, dokud se neozval tón, že je měření ukončeno. „Hm, máte trochu nižší hodnoty."

„Bože, doufám, že to v téhle nemocnici není nezákonný!" řekl dramaticky.

„To ještě uvidíme. Tak tu teplotu. Teď už si můžete stoupnout…" sundala mu manžetu. Když Dean ztuhl, rychle se otočila, aby uklidila tlakoměr zpátky a přitom zamaskovala úsměv.

Ona to snad myslí vážně!

„Ehm, udělal jsem všechno, co jste chtěla. Ale nejsem si jistý, že tohle zvládnu – je to vážně nutný?" odkašlal si nervózně. Jeho rebelský postoj vzal za své, až jí ho přišlo líto.

Otočila se k němu a ukázala mu teploměr k měření do ucha. „Dobře. Myslím, že si tedy zasloužíte jemnější přístup."

Skoro se usmál, ale úsměv se přes jeho rty nedostal. Ještě ne.

„Ať je to klidně drsný, hlavně když přístup nebude podpásovka" i přes to se postavil.

Přistoupila blíž a natáhla ruku. Překvapilo ji, když instinktivně ucukl.

„Je to teploměr, musím vám ho dát do ucha" poučila ho.

„Dobře, já to přeci vím" reagoval skoro uraženě. I přes to se po něm neustále otáčel, když se mu ho tam opakovaně pokoušela dát.

„Bože, vy jste pacient! Držte!" ztratila s ním trpělivost, vzala ho za bradu a nedovolila mu, se pohnout.

A Dean držel, protože na něm měla zase ty své teplé ruce, které intensivně vnímal a jejich dotyk se mu … líbil. Stejně tak i Charlie by v davu určitě nepřehlédl.

„Jste v pořádku? Vypadáte zase trochu mimo, chci říct - napjatě" ozvala se tak blízko.

„Uhmm, jo" vyšlo z něj.

„Jméno?"

„Jo … teda, jaký?"

„VAŠE jméno."

„Proč? Chcete mě pozvat na rande?"

„Všechno popořadě. Teď bych ráda věděla, jestli jste při smyslech."

„Elvis. Jak si stojím?"

„Jste blázen. Můžete to doložit nějakým dokladem?"

„ To se teď píše do řidičáku? Ten oběžník mě musel minout…"

„VAŠE jméno. Bože"

„To je váš názor na Elvise? Někomu tak mohl připadat, já ho považuju jen za krále."

Charlie se musela kousat do jazyka, aby se nezačala smát. Byl při smyslech, i když to někomu mohlo připadat hodně na hraně.

Sundala z něj ruce a zkontrolovala teploměr. Číslice byla zase o něco níže, ale nic co by vybočovalo z průměru a muselo ji znepokojovat.

„Jak vám je?" podívala se na něj.

Dean si mnul ucho, aby se tak zbavil lechtání, které mu tam teploměr způsobil.

„Fajn. Ale to už jsem říkal před všechnou tou procedurou" chtěl znít nakvašeně. Jenže z nějakého důvodu se mu to nepovedlo.

„Věřte mi, že jste tak rozhodně nevypadal. Byl jste…ztracený" řekla k němu měkce.

Uhnul před ní pohledem a sáhl po košili. „Další výraz z vašeho lékařského deníčku?"

„Ne, jen lidský postřeh."

Když z něj nespouštěla oči, konfrontoval ji svým deanovským způsobem. „Celou tu dobu jste si to stejně představovala, že jo? To, jak se koupu…"

„Kdo je Mary?" přerušila ho. Tou otázkou překvapila sama sebe a Dean se viditelně stáhl.

„Promiňte, nic mi do toho není. Já…už budu muset jít. Přijdu se podívat zase za pár minut, teď myslím, na vašeho bratra. Heh, teda, na vašeho bratra nemyslím, jen jsem se špatně vyjádřila…"

Dean zvedl obočí, její suverenita se zhroutila jako domeček z karet. Stála před ním a nevěděla jak z toho ven. Měl by jí pomoc.

„Emm…já jsem Dean. Chtěla jste znát moje jméno. Abyste věděla, že jsem příčetnej. Podle všeho, tedy asi jsem" pokrčil rameny a hraně se ušklíbl.

„Já – já jsem Charlie" zdálo se mu, že se u toho snad trochu začervenala.

„Ale čísla si vyměníme až při druhé návštěvě, ano? Já nikam nespěchám, budu ve městě ještě pár dní, klidně se zastavte."

Byl rád, když se usmála a nabyla zpátky svou ztracenou sebedůvěru.

„Platí. Ještě jste u nás neprošel administrativním kolečkem, že? Budete to muset co nejdříve udělat – šéf jde po papírech jako blázen" řekla skoro omluvně.

Dean udělal obličej „Tak to je stejná bolest jako kdybyste mi strčila ten teploměr do zadnice!"

„Hm, počkejte se soudy, dokud neuvidíte nemocniční formuláře" a zvedla prsty v počtu kolik by si tam těch teploměrů musel nacpat, aby vyrovnal skóre s papírováním.

Spadla mu brada a mimoděk stáhly půlky. Tohle hraničilo s týráním…!

„A lízátko nedostanu?" domáhal se sladkostí, když už byla na odchodu.

Otočila se ve dveřích „Zásadně nerozdávám lízátka na první návštěvě. Mohl by mě při tom někdo vidět a já se nechci dostat do řečí." Pokrčila rameny a opustila ho.

„Ty jo" vydechl a přejel si dlaní po tmavě blonďatých vlasech tam a zpátky. To bylo jeho podvědomé gesto, když nevěděl kudy kam a byl z toho rozpačitý. A Charlie ho takového přesně zanechala.

Sedl si k Samovi na kraj postele, chvíli nad ní přemýšlel a pak jen zakroutil hlavou.

„Páni, donutila mě udělat i to co jsem nechtěl. No, bude ti sympatická, protože tuhle vlastnost máte společnou. Ty mě taky přesvědčíš ke každé blbosti, aniž bych tušil, jak k tomu došlo a proč jsem s tím vůbec souhlasil. Ale naštěstí od tebe ona je hezčí, nižší a její vlasy se mi líbí."

Dotkl se opatrně Samových prstů, jakoby se chtěl přesvědčit, že je skutečný.

„A málem bych na to kvůli ní zapomněl."

0-0-0

Charlie si přehodila stetoskop zpátky okolo krku, když jí sklouzl v důsledku hlubokého předklonu. Hledala ve výdejně léků medikamenty, ale trvalo jí to neskutečně dlouho. Nemohla nic najít, ale ne proto, že by v tom „zase někdo udělal parádní binec" jak se občas stávalo, ale z důvodu své vlastní nesoustředěnosti.

Přemýšlela nad Deanem. Nad tím, jaký z něj měla pocit, když mu držela ruku na čele a on se k ní zoufale tiskl.

V tu chvíli byl někde hodně daleko, ztracený a zmatený – to mohla říct. Bože, a byl tak ledový – jakoby se ho dotkla sama Smrt.

Nejdřív si myslela, že se ani nemá snahu vrátit zpátky, že o to nestojí. Prostě jen otálel na místě. Ale možná, že potřeboval jen ukázat směr a něčeho se chytit. Proto se snažila mu vyčistit hlavu od té bílé lepkavé mlhy, kterou v něm cítila. A on začal mít naději. Tiskl se k její ruce tak, že měla strach, aby mu neublížila. Najednou začal netrpělivě toužit po tom dostat se zase zpátky.

Tu ženu v bílých šatech - ale možná to byla noční košile – zahlédla těsně před tím, než z Deana sundala své ruce. Problikávala mezi řídnoucím oparem, blonďaté vlasy po ramena, na tváři lehký úsměv. To ona ukázala Deanovi směr, ne Charlie.

Ta ženská postava k ní mluvila, ale ona z ní byla nervózní a vyplašená a rychle se stáhla.

Teď jak nad tím přemýšlela, snažila se vybavit pohyby ženiných úst. Ale nešlo to, neměla moc času, příliš ukvapeně to ukončila.

Znala jen její jméno. Dean ho mumlal, když se vracel zpátky.

Jmenovala se Mary. A měla pro ni vzkaz.

TBC


	3. Memories

Dean seděl v křesle, které přemístil co nejblíže k Samovu lůžku, s lokty na kolenou, bradu opřenou do dlaní. Toulal se vzpomínkami. Uklidňovaly ho.

Co se stane, jestli o ně přijde? Protože měl pocit, že tohle se mu právě děje.

Panikařil pokaždé, když si nemohl na něco vzpomenout, něco si vybavit. Pak se zklidnil, protože si uvědomil, že tu příhodu buď zná pouze z vyprávění, nebo byl příliš malý, aby si ji detailně pamatoval.

Probíral se jimi všemi – veselé, smutné, trapné, nešťastné i tragické. Bylo jich spousty, ale ani jedné se nehodlal vzdát. Vytvářel si je od narození, byly jeho součástí, patřily k němu.

Utvářely ho a dělaly ho takovým, jakým byl v současnosti.

I když některé bolely a vháněly mu do očí slzy, jiné ho rozesmívaly a dělaly ho šťastným.

Nemůže o všechno přijít! Jak bude pak vědět, kdo je, odkud přišel a kam patří?

Bez nich nebude mít nic. Bez nich bude NIKDO.

Pohlédl na spícího Sama.

Měl by mu to říct? Určitě. Zaslouží si vědět, proč se Dean zpozdil a nevrátil se zpátky do motelu, jak bylo domluveno. Měl by se dozvědět, že se při zpáteční cestě div nezabil, když se snažil odstavit auto do bezpečí s takovou bolestí v hlavě, že skoro neviděl na volant. Byla mu dána možnost vyzkoušet nově nabyté medikamenty v praxi, i když o ni neprosil.

Z té chvíle si pamatoval jen útržky, všechno ostatní bylo buď o agónii, nebo v mlze.

_Polknutí prášku, chvíle utrpení kdy čekal, než mu zabere. Pulzující spánky, tupé bodání v zátylku. Drnčely mu snad i zuby. A pak už nic, probral se zhroucený na volantu. Chvíli tak zůstal, neschopný pobrat co se stalo a jak se tam ocitl. Bolest byla pryč, ale vzala sebou i kus jeho samotného. _

_Podvědomě tušil, že má někde a s někým být. Nemohl si však vzpomenout kde a s kým. A už vůbec ne proč._

_Zmateně bloumal očima po interiéru, až našel svůj telefon u spolujezdce na zemi, zvedl ho. Absolutně netušil, jak se tam dostal, musel s ním nejspíš švihnout ve snaze se toho mučícího zvuku a to co způsoboval uvnitř jeho hlavy, zbavit. Ale pokud mu někdo volal…displej však byl černý jako jeho vyhlídky něco o sobě zjistit, přístroj se při pádu vypnul stejně tak jako jeho mozek. Vzteky ho znovu odhodil. A při tom se jeho pohled zachytil na palubní desce. Sklonil se k ní blíž a neuvěřitelně na to zíral. Byly to čtyři vyrytá písmena, kostrbatá a ostrá. Přejel přes ně prsty – já…je znám. Jejich obrysy mu v hlavě vyvolávaly vzpomínky, které ztratil. _

_Kroužil po nich, obtahoval je, vybavoval si._

_On a jeho mladší bratr. Kapesní nože v rukou, vyřezávání písmen. SW, DW. Byly to jejich iniciály. Tak začínala jejich jména. D jako Dean. W jako Winchester. To budu já. To JSEM JÁ!_

_S jako Sam! Sammy!_

_Do prdele! Jak mohl zapomenout? Naskočil stejně rychle jako jeho Impala, když otočil klíčem v zapalování. V tu chvíli věděl, kde má být, s kým i proč. _

_Jenže už bylo příliš pozdě. Motelový pokoj byl prázdný, Sam je dokonce oba odhlásil a vyrovnal účet._

_Žádné dluhy teď ani potom – Samovo pravidlo, kterým se řídil._

_A Dean mu dlužil. Jestli se mu kvůli němu něco stane, nejdřív zabije všechny, co mu ublížili a pak sám sebe bude nenávidět do konce života. _

_A s plněním začal hned, jakmile rozkopnutými dveřmi vletěl do místnosti a našel bratra přivázaného k lavici, pořezaného a krvácejícího. _

Řekne mu to? Určitě…by měl. Protože on na to stejně přijde.

Sam nebyl žádný hlupák a znal Deana stejně dobře jako prstové rukavice v zimě své nájemníky.

Přišel na to tenkrát a bude jen otázkou času, kdy si všimne, že se s Deanem něco děje.

_Když mu Sam před rokem zemřel, Dean se s tím nemínil smířit a odmítl mu dát poslední sbohem. Aby ho přivedl zpátky, uzavřel se Smrtí dohodu a vyměnil jeho život za svůj plus jeden rok. Byla to ta nejlepší věc, kterou ve svém životě udělal, protože když viděl stát Sama uprostřed místnosti sice trochu zmateného, ale naprosto v pořádku konečně mu jeho vlastní život přestal připadat jako totální mrhání časem._

_Měl Sama, svou práci a rok na to, aby sebou vzal do pekel tolik zla, kolik jen za ten vyměřený čas stihne._

_A Dean se opravdu činil. _

_Když se do své kořisti zakousl, štval ji tak dlouho a bez slitování, jen aby ji na konci mohl nemilosrdně zabít. Tohle pravidlo bylo neměnné, to byl jeho způsob lovu. _

_Jenže Sam přes větší či menší náznaky získal podezření, že mu Dean něco úporně tají. Proto okolo něj začal kroužit, čmuchat a nutit ho mu to říct. A Dean si vymýšlel. Nakonec ho Sam konfrontoval a on musel s pravdou ven._

_To, k čemu pak mezi nimi došlo, nepatřilo k Deanovým světlým momentům. Ale chápal, že se tak Sam cítil._

_Výčitkou, že tohle byla ta nejstupidnější věc, kterou Dean ve svém životě udělal, to teprve začalo. Nutil ho přísahat, že nic jako je prodej duše nebo handlování s vlastním životem nikdy a kvůli nikomu už neudělá. _

_Tenkrát je to oba bolelo, protože mu to Dean slíbit nemohl. _

_A Sam od něj odešel se slzami v očích, zklamaný a ponížený jeho lživými přetvářkami. Otřáslo to jeho důvěrou ve staršího bratra natolik, že po několika týdenním odmlčení si Dean začal přiznávat, že ho Sam opustil. _

_A v následném návalu frustrace a bezradnosti, který se přes něj převalil jako tsunami, rozbil vše okolo sebe, na co jen dosáhl._

Nechtěl mu už lhát, ale v tuhle chvíli potřeboval Sam veškerou svou vůli a energii soustředit jen a pouze na sebe. Měl jí tak zoufale málo a Dean mu z ní ani špetku nemínil kvůli sobě ubírat.

Protože to Sam přesně udělá, až se to dozví.

Vynaloží veškerou svou sílu k tomu, aby jen nepřihlížel, jak Deanovi bledne jeho dosavadní život před očima.

_Po těch šílených týdnech se Sam vrátil s plánem a tunou poznámek. Aniž by na něco z toho, co se mezi nimi stalo narazil nebo to nějak komentoval, vysvětlil Deanovi své studie a na co přišel a zasvětil ho do plánu, jak jeho konec odvrátit. _

_A Dean poslouchal, ptal se, uvažoval a společně doplňovali mezery. SPOLEČNĚ._

Dean se při té vzpomínce usmál – nikdy nebyl šťastnější, než když otevřel dveře a za nimi stál Sam s kupou knih v podpaží.

_Když si ho posléze nenápadně prohlížel, mohl vidět v jeho obličeji únavu a kruhy pod očima v důsledku nedostatku spánku. A věděl přesně, jak vyčerpaný bratr musí být, protože on sám vypadal a cítil se stejně_.

_Skončili pozdě v noci, už ani jeden z nich nebyl schopný pokračovat. Dean vytáhl z malé motelové ledničky dvě piva, a když se otočil, měl Sama hned za zády. Bratr ho tak prudce a tak pevně objal, že ho to v tu chvíli zanechalo bez dechu._

_Viděl jsem lidi dělat stupidní věci, ale ty za tu svou zasloužíš korunu, Deane. Jsi největší idiot pod sluncem, lhář a zabedněnec, když sis myslel, že ti něco takovýho projde. _

_Dean se usmál a objal ho zpátky. Jsem rád, že jsi se vrátil. Přestávalo mě bavit popíjet sám. _

_Sam se na něj podíval. Rád popíjíš sám._

_To je pravda. Ale někdo taky musí udržovat tu ledničku plnou, Sammy-boy. A u toho jsem narážel na problém._

Teď by další starosti Sama mohly postrčit přes ten pomyslný okraj propasti, nad kterou právě balancoval. A to Dean nepřipustí.

Bylo by to stejný, jako kdyby do něj vědomě vrazil, jen aby ho viděl padat.

Dean byl svědkem mnoha kotrmelců svého mladšího bratra, ale nikdy nemohl říct, že by nevstal nebo se o to aspoň nepokusil. To byla Deanova škola, kdy ho učil po každém krkolomném letu a tvrdém přistání oprášit si kolena, utřít krev a odkráčet s hlavou vztyčenou i kdyby měl za nejbližším rohem hned omdlít.

Až jednou se Sam nezvedl_. _To byla jedna z těch černých vzpomínek, při které mu vždy přeběhl mráz po zádech a i po letech pokaždé přemáhal slzy.

_Samovi bylo mu sotva pět a otec mu zrovna před pár dny odmontoval z dětského kola přídavná kolečka._

_Když se Dean vracel ze školy, vyřítil se mu naproti. A šlapal tak zuřivě, že měl pocit, že to malé kolo pod sebou utaví. Když zahlédl staršího bratra, začal výskat a s neustálým koukej koukej mu předváděl své krkolomné kousky, takže Dean byl svědkem několika druhů jeho jízd, jako byla ta se zvoněním, ta bez zvonění, pomalá jízda (kdy zapomněl šlapat a švihnul sebou do trávy), rychlá jízda (kdy to neukočíroval a zastavil ho až sousedův živý plot) a pak ta bez držení. Do té doby mu Dean fandil a povzbuzoval ho, než se Sam pustil řidítek, ihned ztratil kontrolu a řítil se po svahu směr silnice. _

_V první chvíli na něj Dean neměl ani odvahu křičet, jen odhodil všechno, co by ho mohlo omezovat, když za ním vystartoval. Až později si uvědomil, že celou dobu řval brzdi brzdi, potažmo spadni spadni. Ale Sam se křečovitě držel, příliš vyděšený než aby se zmohl jen na panické volání bratrova jména. Hlava mu tou divokou jízdou poskakovala, přilba zůstala někde v domě s jasným a logickým odůvodněním, že Dean ji taky nenosí. Šlapky se divoce točily, protože z nich Sam sundal nohy a vyrovnával balanc. Sletěl s kolem z obrubníku a vrazil do boku právě projíždějícího auta._

_Ozval se tupý zvuk a Dean si kryl uši ještě dneska, když si na něj vzpomněl. Protože nic tak hnusného v životě neslyšel. A nic ho tak neparalyzovalo, jako když se Samovo malé kolo dostalo pod velká kola SUVéčka a ono na něm zůstalo stát, protože řidič duchapřítomně zpomalil hned, jak tušil možnou srážku. To taky tenkrát bratrovy zachránilo život. _

_Když se k němu Dean dostal, ležel odhozený na trávníku, s rukou divně zkroucenou a očima doširoka otevřenýma. Hned jak se mu objevil v zorném poli, zašátral po něm._

_Viděl jsi to – bez držení, jako ty. _

_Dean ho pohladil po hlavě v úlevě, že je naživu, když se mu na dlaň dostalo něco teplého a lepkavého. V domnění, že to v Sammyho vlasech je bláto a špína ji otočil k sobě. _

_Co je to Deanie, co máš v ruce? Sam pod ním byl zvědaví jako vždycky. Nebrečel, nekřičel bolestí, i když by měl. Jeho tělo zatím blokovalo bolest šokem. To Dean už v té době věděl - od otce i ze školy._

_Rychle schoval krvavou ruku za záda a pak si ji otřel nenápadně o džíny. Ehm, chtěl jsem ti to dát až k narozeninám, ale některé dárky prostě nechtějí čekat. Nahmatal v zadní kapse svůj kapesní nůž, který dostal od otce a nastavil ho tak aby ho Sam dobře viděl. Tomu spadla brada a ohromením se zajíkl. Dean věděl, že ho vždycky obdivoval, že ho chtěl a toužil taky takový mít. _

_Děkuju, jsi nej Deanie na celým světě. Jsi…ty jsi… a Sam se mu začal vzdalovat. Rychle mu vtiskl dárek do dlaně a Sam ho pevně sevřel. Teď je tvůj, Sammy. Musíš se o něj dobře starat a hlavně – nesmíš ho nikde ztratit. Rozumíš? _

_Jo-o, slibuju. Nikde ho neztratím, uvidíš._

_Než přijela záchranka, Sam už byl v bezvědomí, s krví řinoucí se mu po spánku, tváři a krku. _

_Odnesl to tenkrát silným otřesem mozku, několika stehy na hlavě, na dvakrát zlomenou rukou a naraženými žebry. S těmi bílými obvazy všude okolo jeho těla se v té velké nemocniční posteli stejné barvy ztrácel. _

_V bezvědomí byl skoro čtyřiadvacet hodin a Dean s otcem se od něj nehnuli ani na jednu z těch nekonečných minut._

_John vypadal celou tu dobu stejně zdrceně, jak si ho Dean pamatoval z doby po matčině smrti. _

_Ani Bobby, který se objevil v nemocnici po pár hodinách a snažil se ho povzbudit s tím nic nenadělal. A když Sam otevřel oči, viděl otce podruhé se slzami._

_Dean odmítal prvních pár dní chodit do školy a John ho nenutil. Oba dva trávili veškerý čas u Samova lůžka, který se jen krátce budil, aby hned na to upadal do hlubokého spánku. Dean nikdy neviděl nikoho tak dlouho a opakovaně spát. Otec mu vysvětlil, že tak tělo šetří energií, aby se mohl Sam rychleji uzdravit. _

_Po několika dnech se Samovy minutové přestávky mezi spícími hodinami začaly prodlužovat a konečně mu daly prostor ke komunikaci. I když byl pod sedativy, které mu tlumily bolest v potlučeném těle a rozbité hlavě a mluvil pomalu, všem udělal jeho tenký hlásek nesmírnou radost. _

_Dean se v té době vrátil do školy, kam ho každé ráno odvážel a odpoledne pak vyzvedávat Bobby, aby nemusel krkolomně cestovat autobusem, když se nemocnice stala jejich dočasným domovem. A Sam na něj už čekal, teď už svůj nůž pokaždé položený na viditelném místě, aby si Dean mohl všimnout, že ho má při sobě a nikam ho nezašantročil._

_Paradoxně bylo tohle období jejich první šťastnější po tom, co jejich dům zachvátily plameny. I když byl Sam ošklivě zraněný, přeci jenom se uzdravoval a oni, nezřídka i s Bobbym spolu trávili veškerý čas okolo Sammyho postele, když byl vzhůru a společným vymýšlením jak mu ten pobyt a všechny útrapy kvůli kterým tam byl ulehčit a pomoc zvládnout, když spal._

_Dean mu na sádru namaloval parádního Batmana, John pak jejich černou Impalu. A Sam se mohl překvapením zjevit, když to po probuzení uviděl. Hned na to se mu musel zvěčnit i Bobby, který do detailu vymaloval ten jeho všudy přítomný nůž. A Sam byl na ty obrázky tak hrdý, že pokaždé, když už mu lékaři povolili krátké výlety mimo pokoj a někdo z nich ho tlačil v kolečkovém křesle po chodbách rád a ochotně všem kolemjdoucím vysvětloval, co znamenají. Takže po několika dnech ho veškerý nemocniční personál a půlka pacientů znali jako Sammyho - Batman řídí naší Impalu a ten nůž jsem mu jen půjčil, protože je ve skutečnosti můj a proto se o něj musím starat - Winchestera._

_A když konečně po několika týdnech propustili Sama do domácí péče, nastěhovali se všichni k Bobbymu._

_Jeho dům se stal pro ně milosrdným útočištěm, tak jako pokaždé, když si potřebovali odpočinout, srovnat myšlenky a dát se zpátky do kupy._

_Byli zase rodina – vše, po čem Dean do dnešních dnů nepřestával toužit. _

Zašimrání na tváři ho vrátilo do přítomnosti. Hranou palce to chtěl zaplašit, když si po ní přejel, zjistil, že je mokrá. Skoro se na tu slzu na svém prstě usmál – kdyby toho byl v posledních hodinách schopný – protože ona byla dalším důkazem, že není uvnitř mrtvý…

Opřel se, aby si srovnal záda. Možná by se o tu svou podělanou migrénu měl podělit s Bobbym. On byl druhým člověkem v Deanově světě, kterému bezmezně důvěřoval. Znali ho se Samem celý svůj život, patřil k nim a oni k němu, stal se jim druhým otcem, když ten jejich zemřel.

To on je učil věci, na které John buď neměl čas, nebo je považoval za druhořadé.

I když otec v Deanovi odhalil potencionál rozumět autům, Bobby byl ten, který jeho nadání podporoval a rozvíjel.

_Trávili spolu dlouhé hodiny ve stodole za domem, kde měl Bobby pár starých kousků, které chtěl zprovoznit. Brával ho na vrakoviště, kde sháněli náhradní díly a Dean se často musel protahovat úzkými škvírami mezi pomuchlanými plechy, jen aby se dostal k požadované součástce a mohl ji odmontovat. Ne jednou se vracel domů zdrápaný a pořezaný, když se nemínil vzdát třeba jen malého originálního šroubku a bojoval o něj tak dlouho až ho i přes svou vlastní prolitou krev dostal ven. _

_Zpátky doma pak ihned utíkal k autům, aby mohl vyzkoušet zda-li se přinesené díly skutečně hodí, pasují a odpovídají nastaveným parametrům. Jeho úzké ruce se dostaly všude tam, kam Bobbyho nemohly. _

_Dean auta miloval a brzy uměl spravit všechno, co jen i vzdáleně mohlo připomínat vozidlo_.

_A ze všech aut na světě zbožňoval (za to slovo se nestyděl, protože žádné jiné dostatečně nevystihovalo jeho náklonnost) svou černou Chevy Impalu, kterou dostal od otce._

_Byla to jeho pýcha, jeho bejby a nikdo o ní nesměl mluvit bez respektu, natož se k ní tak chovat. _

_Sam a Bobby měli to privilegium řídit, cizí lidi mohli jen sedět vzadu a držet klapačku._

_To díky Bobbymu dokázal dát Impalu zpátky do původního stavu, když do nich vrazil kamion a ošklivě ji pomuchlal a nikdy mu za to nepřestane být vděčný._

_Sam jeho vztah, který byl mezi ním a jeho kráskou nechápal, Bobby mu plně rozuměl. _

_Protože auto je odrazem chlapské duše – říkával. A tomu rozuměl zase Dean – jeho Impala se zvenku blýskala jako černý diamant a uvnitř motor vrněl jak spokojená milenka. _

_A žádná přeprava zvířat! Nemínil si duši zapráskat psíma chlupama nebo kočičím smradem. _

_A za další – řidič vybírá muziku, ostatní drží hubu!_

_Pravidla ohledně jeho auta byla jasná, striktní a trest za porušení neúprosný._

Rybaření – to byla jedna z dalších a mnoha věcí, které pro otce sice existovaly, ale nebyl na ně čas.

_Za Bobbyho domem bylo jezero. Velké, studené a tiché. Naučili se v něm plavat, i když i v létě jeho teplota řezala do kůže jak žiletky._

_Dřevěné molo vedlo několik metrů nad hladinou a jejich rybářské pruty byly dlouhé a ohebné. Každý měl svůj vlastní, který jim nadělil Santa-Bobby. Hned je museli se Samem vyzkoušet. Mráz byl vlezlý, ale jejich dárky byly jedny z těch, které nemůžou čekat. I když si s nimi poprvé vůbec nevěděli rady a voda byla napůl zamrzlá, vydrželi nahazovat, navíjet, nahazovat a navíjet snad hodinu. _

_Když byli mladší, bylo pro ně rybaření soupeřením – kdo rybu chytí jako první, koho bude největší, komu dravec urve návnadu i s půlkou vybavení._

_V dnešních dnech a posledních letech bylo významem pro odpočinek, klid a znovuzotavení. _

_Dean měl rád, když mohl jen tak sedět ve skládacím křesílku, s prutem u nohou a lahví lehkého piva v ruce. Užíval si bytí o samotě, nemyšlení a pocit naprostého uvolnění. Bolavé svaly, modřiny, šrámy a veškerá další utrpěná zranění se hojila bez jeho většího povšimnutí – nechal je, denně je nekontroloval, protože nikam nespěchal. _

_Sam s Bobbym mu dávali tolik prostoru kolik potřeboval. Občas otáčel hlavu směrem k domu a věděl, že tam oba jsou, zabráni do svých vlastních věcí a až se před nimi objeví, budou padat narážky a vtipy o tom, co tam tak dlouho u té vody dělal, když jediné co odtamtud přinesl, jsou prázdné ruce a vítr v zádech. A pak všichni tři naskáčou do Bobbyho staré, ale spolehlivé dodávky s korbou a vyrazí se společně najíst do města. _

_Dean si přesně pamatoval, jak šťastně se u toho cítil a ten obraz společně se vzpomínkou, jak se po něm Sam otáčí, směje se, když ho vidí bez úlovku a ví, co bude následovat. A stejně jako Dean je připravený vyrazit, protože ten, kdo sedí uprostřed je pussy. A to ani jeden z nich být nechtěl._

_Nikdy ti nic podobného u mě neprojde, proto nikdy nic takového už nedělej. Jsi idiot, Deane, a já druhej, když jsem si myslel, že tě donutím to odpřísáhnout. Jsi můj starší bratr, jsi rodina. A já nedovolím, aby mi někdo vzal to poslední, co mám. Nikdy nepřipustím, abys kvůli mně zemřel. A tohle si zapamatuj – i já ti odmítám dát sbohem. A teď se s tím srovnej, protože udělám všechno pro to, abych toho dosáhl! - to mu řekl Sam tu noc, co se vrátil. Bez toho, aby z něj spustil zrak nebo mu dovolil k tomu něco poznamenat. A jeho ta slova oholila až na dřeň, nechala ho totálně emocionálně obnaženého. Ani nezamrkal, když mu oči zalily slzy. Teď to byl on, kdo sevřel Sama v náručí. Toho malého Sammyho, který ležel na trávníku svírajíc nůž, který mu dal. Toho, který byl vyjevený z obrázků namalovaných na své sádře a obrečel, když mu jí sundávali. Sama, který to uměl s prutem líp než on a úlovky měl dvakrát takové. A toho, co zemřel ranou do zad, když odmítl v kruté a démonické hře silnější zůstává pozabíjet své spoluhráče. Ve svých nevšedních životech toho zažili spoustu, Deana však pokaždé dostávalo do kolen vše, co se týkalo jeho mladšího bratra. A to, že se Sam rval za Deana do svého posledního dechu, že ho nenechal padnout a nevzdal se ho ani v té nejtěžší chvíli mu dávalo pocit a naději, že je přeci jen na tomhle světě někým milován._

Bez vzpomínek nebude mít nic. Bez nich bude NIKDO.

Nakonec umře sám, protože NIKDO nikoho nezajímá.

Utřel si nos do rukávu, vstal a vyšel na chodbu. Odchytil prvního nemocničního zaměstnance, který se mu připletl do cesty a vyžádal si tužku a papír. Hned na to si ke křeslu přitáhl přenosný stolek.

Do háje, nechtěl umřít sám, nikdo by neměl.

A na ten kus papíru, aby poznal svůj rukopis, napsal:

SAM – je můj bratr.

BOBBY – je můj přítel.

JOHN – byl můj otec.

MARY – byla moje matka.

Smutně se zadíval na svůj krátký seznam, kde dva nositelé jmen ho ještě více zužovali. Zamyslel se a pak dopsal:

IMPALA – je moje auto, moje bejby a můj domov.

JÁ jsem Dean Winchester.

TBC


	4. Privat Hell

Charlie mezi dveřmi zaváhala.

Dean seděl v křesle s kusem papíru v ruce a zamyšleným pohledem upřeným do neznáma. Zase se toulal myšlenkami, ale rozdíl byl v tom, že teď to bylo cílené. Žádný apatický výraz, jen hodně hodně…smutný.

Takže takhle vypadáte, když se nikdo nedívá a myslíte si, že jste sám, Deane? Tak tohle jste vy?

Opak toho, co s ním zažila před hodinou a půl. A teď měla na mysli tu druhou, lepší část, kdy se spolu přeli ohledně jeho malého vyšetření. Dvě banální věci jako je měření tlaku a teploty a on se choval, jakoby mu chtěla udělat operaci mozku. Připadal jí u toho trochu nervózní. Nakonec ho pomalu dostrkala k tomu, co po něm chtěla – ale měl k tomu tisíc připomínek. Jako malé dítě, které se zapře a vymyslí divoké hodinové historky, než aby na vteřinu otevřelo pusu a udělalo ááááá.

Fakt byl ten, že jí několikrát rozesmál, a když svou rychlou otázkou na Mary ztratila půdu pod nohami, vrátil ji zpátky.

Zatím na tu „její" záležitost nechtěla myslet, ona tu byla kvůli pacientovi, ne kvůli Deanovi. Sam a jeho zdravotní stav byla priorita, její povinnost a její práce.

„Ahoj. Jak je bratrovi?" vstoupila do pokoje.

Dean zamrkal a otočil k ní hlavu. Papír zmizel v kapse jeho bundy, kterou měl přehozenou přes kolena. Viděla, že je tam něco napsaného, vypadalo to jako krátký seznam.

„Uhm – pořád si hraje na schovávanou, ale ještě si neuvědomil, že ho nikdo nehledá."

„Jo. Já v téhle hře taky nebyla moc dobrá. Jednou jsem se schovala na strom v domnění, že je to super úkryt. Nechali mě tam celou noc, i když o mně věděli. Prý to byla legrace. A já byla celou tu dobu hrdá na to, že mě konečně nezapikali jako tu první" pokrčila rameny.

„Řekněte mi, kdo to byl a já si to s nimi vyřídím!"

V duchu se usmála. Rytíř v blýskavé zbroji?

„Už je to hodně dávno, byli jsme děti. Překvapil byste je, určitě na to už zapomněli…"

„Vy ale ne…a HODNĚ DÁVNO to taky asi nebylo."

Stála nad ním a podávala mu papírový kelímek s kávou a černé desky s klipem.

Jen takhle zblízka byly vidět. Poprvé, když si jich všimla se málem neudržela a přejela po nich prstem. I teď byla ráda, že má obě ruce plné, protože to v ní zase zacukalo. Dotkla by se jich a spočítala je. Bylo jich spousta, určitě by se dostala na slušné číslo.

„Uhm, dáváte mi to nebo se o to chcete jen přetahovat?" Dean pokrčil nos jak králík, když se z její strany nic nedělo.

A ty světle hnědé tečky, které měl rozesety po obličeji, se pohnuly spolu s tím.

Bože, nikdy jí pihy nepřipadaly tak sexy. Na čele, nose, tvářích…

„Co je? Počmáral jsem se tužkou, že jo? Občas, když mám myšlenku tak si jí strkám do pusy…" začal si dřít prstama její okolí ve snaze to ze sebe dostat.

Měla by na něj přestat zírat, je to trapný.

„Lepší?" nastavil jí obličej, aby ho mohla zkontrolovat.

On jí snad pokouší…

„Jo, ale nic jste tam neměl. Přinesla jsem vám pár papírů k vyplnění. A kafe. Černý hořký a horký."

„Přesně takový mám rád" konečně to pustila z ruky. „Děkuju."

Kontrola pacienta byla rutinní záležitostí.

„Za chvíli nám to doteče…" prohlédla sáček s krví.

Dean se zvedl, aby se postavil na druhou stranu postele. „Dáte mu další?"

„To musí rozhodnout doktor Ross, zavolám ho, až bude prázdný. Ale podle mě by ty jednotky, které dostal, měly stačit."

„Dobře. Co bude dál?"

„Dáme mu kapačku s roztokem antibiotik a vitamínů. Jen abychom potlačili případnou infekci. Říkal jste, že propadl skleněnými dveřmi? To musel být nešťastný pád a taky spousta krve. Nenašli jsme žádné úlomky skla, vy jste mu ty rány čistil?" nepodívala se na něj, věnovala se Samovým obvazům.

„Snažil jsem se to z něj všechno vytahat."

„Dobrá práce" zvedla k němu hlavu.

Vypadal, že chce nesouhlasit, ale pak jen zatnul čelisti, jak místo toho prudce skousl. Přes obličej mu přelétl stejně smutný stín, který už na něm viděla.

Byl rytíř ve zbroji, která však nebyla blýskavá, ale temná. A těžká.

„Váš bratr teď bude hodně odpočívat a až posbírá dostatek sil a bude to pro něj bezpečné, vzbudí se" řekla mu měkce.

„Já vím, nechci na něj spěchat. Jen…" zaváhal, viděla na něm, jak bojuje s tím jí svěřit svůj pocit …"nemůžu ho takhle vidět. Nesnáším na něm všechny ty hadičky a dráty. Sam je zatraceně tvrdý bojovník, ale někdy na všechno sám nestačí…"

„To nikdo z nás Deane, i když jen málo si to dokáže přiznat a trápí se tím."

Znovu si rozmyslel to, co jí na to chtěl odpovědět a nechal si to pro sebe. Kolik takových nevyřčených pocitů v sobě musel mít…

„Mluvte na něj, uslyší vás. Je to dokázaný…" u boku ji zapípal pager. Přečetla si krátký kód. „Musím jít, akutní příjem. Doktor se brzy přijde na bratra podívat a rozhodne, jestli je nutné pokračovat s transfuzí." Ještě než ho opustila, otočila se ve dveřích. Dean zůstal stát u Samova lůžka, ukazováček položený na bratrových prstech. Vypadalo to na gesto, které důvěrně znali jen oni dva. A ona najednou zadoufala, že bude umět pomoct nejen Samovi.

0-0-0

„Slyšel si? Prý bys měl…" Dean se v náhlém popudu nad bratrem naklonil a vážným vemlouvavým hlasem mu několikrát do ucha zopakoval „Tvé vlasy jsou hrozný, tvůj účes je k smíchu. Změň to, změň to, změň tooooo." Přišlo mu to jako dobrý nápad a jestli to bude fungovat, měl by toho využít „Až se vzbudíš, dáš svýmu cool bráchovi Deanovi všechny svoje prachy a budeš ho oslovovat pane. Budeš se starat o to, aby v ledničce nikdy nedošlo pivo a tvýmu cool bráchovi Deanovi čistý oblečení." Pak se zamyslel. „A budeš prokazovat náležitý respekt jeho autu."

Zamnul si ruce. „Paráda, tak to bychom měli. A teď se podíváme na ten otravný nemocniční canc." Usrkl z papírového kelímku a otevřel desky.

V poutku spolu s tužkou, bylo zastrčené i lízátko. Nadzvedl překvapením obočí a málem se i usmál.

„Je fakt dobrá." Chtěl si ho hned nacpat do pusy, ale pak si to rozmyslel. „Ne, jeho čas ještě přijde."

„Tak jo, mrknem se…co? Dvě stránky? Co je to – podklad pro natočení celovečerního životopisného filmu?" byl znechucen hned na začátku. Několikrát nadzvedl vrchní papír, jakoby doufal, že ten spodní by třeba mohl najednou zmizet.

„Dobře, jen žádnou paniku" udělal krátké dechové cvičení, aby se zklidnil.

Mohl zabít tucty démonů, mohl uzavřít smlouvu se samotnou Smrtí nebo vrátit Sama mezi živé a taky to udělal – ale nemohl změnit fakt, že to pitomé psaní bylo pro něj daleko složitějším a náročnějším počinem.

Na světě byly věci, které nenáviděl. A pak tu byly věci, které bytostně nenáviděl na SOBĚ – jako svou nedokonalost všechno zvládnout sám, své pihy v obličeji a svou diagnózu, kterou sebou vláčel už od dětství.

Nervózně zacvakal propiskou. Možná by měl počkat na Sama. Mezitím by mohl vymyslet nějakou šílenou historku o tom, proč ty podělaný papíry ještě nejsou vyplněný. V tom byl machr, to mu nikdo nemohl upřít. Lhát a vymýšlet si, předstírat. Jeho fantazie neměla hranic.

Jenže…on byl Dean Winchester – ten, který nežádá o pomoc. Ten, který všechno zvládne sám. Ten, který nikdy pomoc nepotřebuje, PROTOŽE se snaží všechno zvládnout sám.

Zašmátral po sladkosti. Až s tímhle skončí, bude cukr potřebovat.

„A jedeme. Jméno: Samuel. Prostřední: …" byl v pokušení napsat něco jako slečinka, poskok nebo neučesanec, ale nakonec to nechal prázdné. Vždycky tam může něco doplnit. „Příjmení…" už začal s dvojitým V, když si vzpomněl na Franka. Bude potřeba realitu trochu upravit, ten z ochranky nevypadal, že by se jen tak nechal uchlácholit řečmi od Charlie. Možná, jen na chvíli…"Jones" vyplnil dle vzoru svého filmového hrdiny. „Byl to taky doktor, takže to tematicky zapadá. Ehm, datum a místo narození: 2 března 83, Kansas. Číslo sociálního pojištění…tak to není nic lehčího…" vytáhl z peněženky jedno falešné a opsal ho. „Bydliště: Chevy Impala 67 , povolání:" strčil si tužku do pusy a na chvíli se zamyslel. „Rodinný business. Zatím to jde dobře."

Takhle pokračoval, až se dostal na konec stránky. Když svůj výkon pak přelétl pohledem, nemohl jinak, než se pochválit.

Výborně! Dobrá práce, kámo.

Kafe už vysrkal a dal by si něco k snědku, ale teď nechtěl polevit. Ne, když byl tak rozjetý.

Otočil na druhou stranu.

„Di – agno – stiko – vané ana – ana – mnézy, co to sakra je?!" naklonil se nad papír, jakoby tím měl vyřešit, že to neumí ani přečíst. Přeskočil na další řádek.

„Hypo – aler – genní antibiotická reakce? A to znamená co - závislost na drůbežím mase? Orálně respirační…a tohle je ještě navíc sprostý…!"

Po třech dalších řádcích byl vyřízený. Švihnul tužkou a padla na něj frustrace. Z tohohle místa, které nenáviděl a ze situace, že musí bojovat s takovou banalitou jako je vyplnění idiotského dotazníku.

„Tohle je jen další podělaný výsledek dnešního podělanýho dne. Nemá to váhu ani kozího prdu a přesto se v těch sračkách musím hrabat. Kdybych viděl aspoň světlo na konci tunelu, ale tohle je tmavý jako řiť sama!"

Položil desky k Samovi na kraj postele.

„Hele brácho, já vím, že jsem říkal, že nemusíš s tím probouzením spěchat – jenže tahle instituce ze mě udělá předčasně šedivého a vyšinutého jedince. Taky bys nemusel svýho bráchu poznat, až otevřeš oči, protože tu zmutuju do invalidního trotla."

0-0-0

Otočil se, když zachytil mezi dveřmi pohyb. Doufal v doktora Rosse, ale byl to jen kluk v pyžamu, s plyšovou hračkou v ruce a prstem strčeným v nose. Dean se natočil zády a dělal, že ho nevidí. Nechtěl, aby mu sem vlezl.

„Vzbuď se, Sammy. Vzbuď se, vzbuď se, vzbuď se…" drmolil pod tlakem vlastních pocitů.

„Čuz" ozvalo se těsně za ním a on málem nadskočil.

Otočil se a měl kluka přímo před sebou. „Co?"

„Čuz" opakoval znovu.

Chvíli na sebe koukali, hodnotíc jeden druhého. Dean pak znechuceně okomentoval jeho prst vražený do nosní dírky. „Nechceš přistavit žebřík?"

„Čo?"

„Bych ti přistavil žebřík…"

„Ploč?"

„Abys do toho holubníku měl snazší přístup."

„Čo?"

Dean s ním ztratil trpělivost. „Nic!" odsekl.

Přestal si ho všímat doufajíc, že se ho tím zbaví. Kde se tu vůbec vzal? Mrňavý stvoření jen v pyžamu a bačkorech…

Když se na jeho vkus příliš dlouho nic nedělo, rychle se k němu otočil. „Hele, myslím, že tě někdo schání. Běž se podívat honem na chodbu. Tak běž, huš" snažil se ho od sebe odehnat gestem plašícím dotěrný hmyz.

Kluk se ani nehnul a Dean jeho prst v nose už psychicky nemohl snášet. Zatáhl mu za rukáv od pyžama a ukazováček vyskočil. A spolu s ním i nudle, která se klukovi připlácla pod nos.

Deanovi se zvedl žaludek. Viděl useknuté hlavy, vypíchlé oči a potoky krve. Hrabal se v nejhorším možném marastu a vždycky to rozdýchal. Ale při pohledu na tohle se mu dělalo fakt zle.

„Fuuuj, utři si to" zašklebil se.

„Nemám kapeník" a už si to špičkou jazyka snažil olíznout.

„Ježíííši, to je hnus. Přestaň nebo budu potřebovat kýbl!" Deana to donutilo vstát, vytáhnout z krabice s papírovými ubrousky jeden a s obrovským sebezapřením, přivřenýma očima a hlavou zakloněnou, aby ji měl co nejdál, mu ho rychle připlácl na obličej a ten žlutý sliz přikryl. Teprve pak, když mu to zmizelo z očí, se mohl soustředit na pečlivé otření.

„Co si vlastně zač?" teď už se klidně mohli představit, když měli za sebou tuhle „důvěrnou" chvilku.

Kluk ukázal Deanovi tři prsty. Jeden z nich byl ten v jeho nose, proto Dean cukl hlavou a rychle mu ho přejel kapesníkem.

„Jsou ti tři? Aha, skvělý. A jak se jmenuješ?" zeptal se jednoduše, protože tomu poprvé zřejmě nerozuměl.

„Tony."

Dean udělal podezřívavý obličej. „ Co je to za jméno – italský? Je to zkráceně Anthony?"

Kluk pokrčil ramínky.

„No…Tony, myslím, že by ses měl vrátit do svého boogie woogie landu holubákova nebo odkud ses tu zjevil. A tohle při odchodu vyhoď do koše" strčil mu do ruky zabalený ubrousek.

Tony si to poslušně namířil ke dveřím a odpadkovému koši.

Konečně se toho unudlence zbaví. Chtěl být sám, potřeboval se soustředit na dokončení toho podělanýho dotazníku…

„Pán má bebí. Dám mu švoji opci."

Ani nepostřehl, jak se dostal k Sammyho posteli. Na vzdálené straně z něj viděl jen jeho vlasy - zježené a rezavé. Ježíš, je tak rychlej nebo se umí teleportovat, vždyť před sekundou odcházel…

Dean byl ve střehu, jakoby okolo bratra kroužil démon a ne tříletý prcek. I když…byl v nich nějaký rozdíl?

Na Samových nohou se objevila plyšová opice, která toho měla taky už hodně za sebou. Byla umolousaná, s napůl vypáraným ocasem a jedním okem. Té se Dean nedotkne ani metrovým klackem – bůh ví, kde se všude válela. Tony jí tam musel hodit na dvakrát, postel byla na jeho vzrůst příliš vysoko.

„Co je to? Jezdec apokalypsy?" znechuceně se nad tím nahnul.

„Opce" Tony si stoupl na špičky, ale stejně na Deana přes Samovy nohy neviděl.

„Jo? Vypadá, jakoby ji někdo vyvrhnul..."

„Menuje še Opce."

„Ježíš, vono to má i jméno! Ale přes noc to tu nenechávej. Asi bych se s tím o samotě bál…" při té představě se otřásl. „Proč si nehraješ s počítačem?"

Tony obešel postel a popotáhl. „Šmlkat."

„Emm…co?" Dean se rozhlédl bezradně po pokoji. Až když se kluk natáhl po papírových kapesnících, došlo mu to.

„Jo vysmrkat. Hele a proč si neřekneš někomu jinýmu? Já v tom moc dobrej nejsem a hlavně je mi z tvých holubů dost šoufl…"

„Pán špí. A nikdo jinej tu nejni" nastavil mu nos tak, aby se k němu Dean mohl líp dostat.

No, to je logický. PÁN Winchester mladší si tu vychrupuje, mezitím co ze mě se tu stala zapisovatelka, chůva a ještě mi málem strčili teploměr do zadku. V pekle už to o moc horší nebude…

„Tak dělej, kluku. Frkni. Ještě. Pořádně. Ještě jednou a končíme" Dean cítil jak má plný kapesník. Jestli se mu promočí a něco z toho se dotkne jeho dlaně, zblázní se. Rychle vytahal dalších deset ubrousků, znechuceně ten jeden do nich zabalil a poslal Tonyho s tím svým pokladem ke koši.

Jak ho pozoroval motat se kolem dveří, dostal ďábelský nápad, že ho vystrčí na chodbu a rychle za ním zavře. Mohl by i na chvíli podržet kliku, aby se nedostal zpátky, ale on na ni stejně asi nedosáhne.

Když se zadíval na obrázky na pyžamu, srdce mu zaplesalo – byly to postavičky ze Sezame Street. Tu show měl rád jako dítě a nedal na ní dopustit ani teď. Bačkory měl bez obrázků, ale zato se mu z nich klubaly palce.

A už stál zase před ním.

Heh, jak to, že jsou děti v jedné sekundě tam a hned na to o pár metrů jinde? To přece není možný. To, co je pohání – to chce taky.

Teď byly Tonyho oči fixované na černých deskách. Respektive na poutko, kde bylo zastrčené lízátko.

A Dean vycítil ohrožení.

„Brzdi mladej. Tohle je mimo tvojí ligu. Sežeň si někde přesnídávku nebo jahodový mlíko" majetnicky sladkost schoval mimo dohled. Byla JEHO, ON byl ten, kdo měl na ní právo.

A nehodlal se dělit!

Tony ho mlčky provázel pohledem, dokud mu nezmizelo z očí.

„Budem vybalvovat? Máš fixy?"

„Ne!" zaznělo to od něj striktněji, než zamýšlel.

„Chjo" Tony vypadal, že se začíná nudit.

„Tohle je dospěláckej pokoj, tady se nekreslí" Deanovi se naskytla příležitost ho odsud vypudit. Proto k tomu přidal ještě vážný až důležitý obličej. „Ale možná vedle v pokoji by pro tebe něco měli. Běž se tam podívat, utíkej" naváděl ho.

„T-tak jo" a už si to štrádoval ven.

Dean ho pozoroval, dokud nezmizel za rohem. „Heh, málem jsem se ho nezbavil. Neuvěřitelný…" ušklíbl se. „Co je to za nemocnici? Nechaj tady klidně dítě bez dozoru, aby otravovalo slušný lidi…" všiml si té plyšové zrůdičky na Samových nohou a znovu pocítil chvění okolo žaludku. Vzal tužku, zadržel dech – určitě byla kontaminovaná – a zapíchl jí pod jednu končetinu. Pak ji rychle odhodil do rohu postele tak, aby se ničím Sama nedotýkala.

Jestli se na ní bude muset ještě chvíli koukat, provede s ní „salt&burn" proces! A popel zakope vzadu za budovou.

Dean měl rád svý jistý!

Otočil se a málem vrazil do Tonyho, který mu stál za zády. „Sakrakrucinálhergotježíši!" zaklel a to se ještě hodně krotil. Lekl se ho tak, že udělal krok zpátky. „Co se tu tak plížíš?! Budu z tebe mít infarkt!" sáhl si na prsa.

„Nič tam nejni. Balvišky šem nenašel" oznámil mu.

„A koukal ses všude? Můžou být uklizený…"

„Jo, koukal" nehodlal s Deanem dál diskutovat. Přešlápl „Chce še mi."

„Hele, smrkat jsem ti dával před chvílí, nech mě chvíli vydechnout" obešel ho. Při představě dalšího bublavého a trhavého zvuku se mu zježily chlupy.

„Chce še mi čůlat."

Tahle informace měla na Deana stejný efekt, jakoby ho zrovna někdo zabil. A jeho dlouhý temný pád právě začal…

„Tak si dojdi, já vážně nestojím o to znát veškerý tvý potřeby. Já mám svejch starostí taky nad hlavu. A otravuju s tím snad někoho? Ne. A víš proč?" podíval se na kluka.

Pokrčil ramínky. „Nevim."

„Protože to nikoho nezajímá, proto! Vypadám snad já na to, že mě tvoje chtění zajímá?" sklonil se k němu, aby si Tony mohl z jeho netečné tváře přečíst odpověď.

„Nevim. Aši jo."

Sakra! Tohle je marný, prohrával tu mentální boj s tříletým usmrkancem. Málem si vzdychnul. A Winchesterovi nikdy nad ničím nevzdychají.

„Prostě si dojdi. Co ti na to mám jinýho říct."

„Jo. Ale já nevim, kde to je" Tony se k němu přiblížil a Dean ustoupil.

„Přes chodbu do leva."

„J-jo" zaváhal, vykročil. Znovu zaváhání. Otočil se, světle modré oči dokořán v předzvěsti maléru.

„Budu mít nehodu" zafňukal a zkřížil nohy.

„Nenene, jen to ne. Ne tady" Dean vystřelil, popadl ho za rameno a táhl ke dveřím. Chudák kluk mu sotva stačil. Vyběhl s ním na chodbu v naději, že ho někomu udá.

Naivně si myslel, že se ho někdo ujme, vyřeší s ním jeho „problém," při zpáteční cestě vyzvednou tu ďábelskou opici a on už ani jednoho z nich nikdy neuvidí. Naivita až do dnešního dne nepatřila k jeho vlastnostem.

Na chodbě nebyla živá duše, nikdo, komu by mohl tohohle Černého Petra podstrčit.

„Honem, už to nevydlžim" oči se mu zaplnily slzami, brada se rozklepala.

A Dean pochopil vážnost jeho situace. Nikdo se na veřejnosti nechtěl počůrat a pro chlapa to bylo obzvlášť ponižující.

Rychle se otočil na spícího Sama. Tak jo, tohle musím vyřídit. Za vteřinu jsem zpátky, nikam beze mě nechoď.

Chytil Tonyho do náruče a jen doufal, že když s ním bude takhle pohazovat, že se mu teple neodvděčí.

„Vydrž, vydrž, vydrž…" letěl s ním na toalety.

„Lychle, už to bude" Tonymu se začaly valit z očí slzy.

Dean rozkopl vstupní dveře, které se málem vyrvaly z pantů. Kdyby za nimi někdo stál, bylo by na místě po něm.

„Už jsme tady. Teď už můžeš" postavil ho v první volné kabince na zem. Uf, to bylo o fous.

„Nedošáhnu tam" Tony se zajíkl. Byl příliš nízko, aby se mohl trefit do mísy.

„Ježíši. Proč to staví tak obrovský? Copak nemyslí na děti?" Dean byl přístupem k designu rozhořčen.

Vyzdvihl ho a v poslední chvíli stáhnul kalhoty od pyžama. Hned na to Tony začal vypouštět svou přeplněnou nádržku.

Oba dva si oddychli.

0-0-0

„Hotovo" oznámil hrdě.

„To ale byla doba. Je to všechno? Nerad bych tenhle adrenalin opakoval za pár minut znova" Dean chvíli přemýšlel jako ho „oprášit." Pak s ním jednoduše zatřásl, až mu poskakovala ta jeho zrzavá hlava. Postavil ho na zem a vytáhl zpátky kalhoty.

Tony hned aktivně z boku spláchnul a fascinovaně zíral do mísy, jak se tam ta voda pěkně točí.

„Tak pojď už, nezdržuj" Dean byl nervózní, nechtěl nechávat Sama příliš dlouho bez dozoru. I když byl připojen na monitor a alarm, nemohl na to spoléhat.

Už byl na odchodu, když si to Tony místo za ním namířil k umyvadlům. „Co je?"

„Luce" pult s umyvadly mu začínal nad hlavou, proto mu nezbylo nic jiného než ho znovu vysadit.

„Ježíši, ale zrychli to" musel se s ním nejdřív naklonit ke kohoutkům, když se po nich natahoval a neměl šanci dosáhnout. Pak to byl pro změnu zásobník s mýdlem. Tony si to na rozdíl od něj užíval a mydlil se tak až všude létala pěna. Sáhl si na pusu a ošmidlal si i tu. Podíval se na sebe do zrcadla.

„Mám fouši."

„Skvělí, ale už si to umej" reagoval na jeho parádu Dean. Neměl náladu na hraní. A už vůbec ne čas.

Když se na něj Tony otočil, neudržel se a poznamenal „Vypadáš jak Santa s ohněm na hlavě."

Z nějakého neznámého důvodu se tomu kluk zazubil „Hožící Šanta". Oči už měl suché, i když řasy nesly známky nedávných slz. Jeho ohnivé vlasy voněly po jahodách – buď strčil hlavu do záhonu nebo výrobci dětských šamponů na ně dostali super slevu.

Fouknul mu do pěny okolo pusy. „Co? Líbí se ti představa hořícího Santy? Měl bys dostat hysterák jako většina děcek a ne se tomu smát."

Vypadal na drsňáka.

„Jak še menuješ?" Tony mu zíral do obličeje se stejným zaujetím, jako pozoroval před chvílí točící se vodu v záchodě.

„Dean. Proč?" přimhouřil podezřívavě oči. Čekal nějakou jeho další záludnost. Která přišla…

„Máš tešky jako já. Moje šou…uhmm…uhmm" horlivě přemýšlel „…vojanšový."

Teď byla řada na Deanovi, aby zapřemýšlel. „Cože? Hele, já byl na jazyky vždycky marnej. To Sam je knihomol, všeználek a specialista na cizí řeči. Já byl dobrej ve sportu."

Tony se otočil k zrcadlu. „Tvoje tešky šou…uhmm, uhmm…modlý. Myšlim."

Dean se zamračil a díval se s ním na jejich společný odraz ve skle.

„Máme oba tešky."

Co je sakra „obatešky?" Obočí mu vylétlo v údivu vysoko, aby hned na to kleslo do přísné čárky.

Z pochopení nebyl nadšený.

„Aby bylo mezi námi jasno, tvoje tečky – tvoje pravidla. Ale těch mých si nevšímej. A natož aby byly modrý. Kdo tě učil barvy, Stevie Wonder?"

„Uhmm, želený?" zkoušel to znovu aspoň odhadnout.

„Dělej, už. Bolí mě ruce a spěchám."

Tony by se cachtal snad hodinu, kdyby mu to Dean po pár vteřinách nezatrhnul tím, že ho postavil na zem. Hned na to odspěchal pod sušák rukou, kam strkal hlavu a pokaždé radostně zavýskl, když mu teplý vzduch fouknul do vlasů.

Dean ani netušil kolik srandy se dá na jednom pitomým záchodě užít. A přitom to začínalo jako velká katastrofa. A slzami velkými jak dělové koule.

Byl najednou rád, že Tony s tím svým problémem nezůstal nikde trčet sám. I když byl jak osina v zadku, mokrého a ubuleného by ho vidět nechtěl.

„Tony?"

„Čo?"

„Tak pojď už. Nebo ti ten sušák ty tvoje oranžový vlasy s tečkama rozfouká po celý místnosti. A to bys přeci nechtěl. Mohli by si myslet, že tu začalo hořet."

„To nééé" protáhl, až nad ním Dean zakroutil hlavou. Proskákal otevřenými dveřmi, které mu podržel a už to metl přes chodbu do pokoje.

Jak je možný, že nikomu neschází? Měl by se po něm někdo shánět. Přeci k někomu patří, někdo tady za něj má zodpovědnost.

0-0-0

„Chči ši šednout" Tony se snažil vyškrábat do křesla, zkoušel to na všechny způsoby, ale pokaždé zůstal viset hned na začátku. Dean jeho snahu chvíli pozoroval, než ho chytil zezadu za kabát pyžama, nadzvedl ho a on už se tam vlastními silami dostal. Zalezl si úplně dozadu, aby se mohl opřít.

„De, koukej. Šem klááál" chvíli vydržel sedět vážně, než se zahihňal.

Dean své jméno takhle vyslovené už dlouho neslyšel. Naposledy, když byl Sam ještě moc malý a koncovka byla pro něj moc těžká.

Znovu to v něm vyvolalo vlnu vzpomínek. Natáhl ruku a rozcuchal Tonymu už tak zježené vlasy. „Vidím. Král v zemi zvané Nudlákov. A právě se ti jedna pěkná dere z nosu."

Tony popotáhl a ten žlutý sliz zaskočil.

Deanovi se udělalo nevolno. „Grrrr. Co chce ven, mělo by se nechat jít."

Šmlkat" suše mu tedy oznámil.

Bože, stal se ze mě poskok tříletého oklovaného zrzouna. Jak se to mohlo stát? Kdy jsem to dopustil?

Vytáhl kapesník a nechal do něj Tonyho troubit.

Začal snad už Lucifer pro něj spřádat vlastní plány? Protože tak mu ten dnešní den připadal.

Vítej ve svém soukromém pekle, Deane Winchestere!

Tony si tu papírovou bombu od něj vzal, sesunul se z křesla a nesl jí ke koši. Hned po tom, co jí tam hodil, se ve dveřích objevila vrchní sestra.

„Šájlí" pověsil se jí na nohu.

„Tony, jak to, že jsi tady dole? Snad víš, že se nemáš toulat a už vůbec ne jezdit sám výtahem" vzala si ho na ruku.

Sundal jí stetoskop, který měla okolo krku, a snažil se trefit své uši. „Šem chtěl vybalvovat, ale balvišky šem nenašel. Byl šem čůlat. Málem šem to neštihnul. De žikal, že Šanta hoží jako já. Uhmm, opci šem dal támdle." Tolik informací a skoro žádná smysluplnost. Dean protočil oči.

„No, to zní jako spousta práce" pomohla mu a pak se nechala od něj „poslechnout" na krku a na tvářích.

Natáhl se po Deanovi, který ucukl.

„Ale no tak. Doktor Tony si vás jenom poslechne. Možná pak od něj dostanete další lízátko" přemlouvala ho.

„Doktor Tony se tady bezprizorně pohybuje už nějakou dobu. Monitoruje ho vůbec někdo?" znělo to rozhořčeně, přesně tak, jak chtěl.

„Ohrožoval vás?" zvedla obočí.

„Má nudli jak švihadlo, umolousanou opici a slabej měchýř – to bych řek, že jsem se cítil ohroženej! A nikdo si ho za tu dobu ani nevšim…"

„Možná jste měl zavolat ochranku, Frank by vás určitě rád od nudle, opice a měchýře zachránil."

Dean rozhodil popuzeně ruce a zakroutil hlavou. „Co to…AU!"

Tony ho trefil stetoskopem rovnou do oka.

0-0-0

„Nechejte mě se na to podívat."

„Ne! Po tomhle „jenom si vás poslechne…" udělal prsty důrazné uvozovky…"bych nerad přišel o zrak úplně!"

„Přeci si nemyslíte, že to bylo schválně. Byla to nehoda."

„Máš bebí? Dám ti švou opci, jo?" Tony stál pod ním, hlavu nahoru a zúčastněně na něj hleděl.

„Jen tu ne! To budu radši na jedno oko slepej! Vypadá jako prapůvodce všeho zla…"

„Deane, takhle před ním nemluvte! Je to jen obyčejná hračka!" Charlie nad ním zakroutila hlavou. Vypadal naštvaně, dlaň přitisknutou k oku, odmítavý postoj úplně ke všem a ke všemu. A hlavně k nabízené pomoci.

„Viděla jste ji? Určitě v noci ožívá a páchá nemorální věci. Její profil by tomu odpovídal…"

„Deane! Ježíši! Teď děsíte nás oba!"

„A strach je tu na místě…"

„Dloubnul vás tím stetoskopem přes oko do mozku? Nebo proč vedete takový řeči před dítětem?! Má z toho oči navrch hlavy!"

„Vy byste měla mít taky, ale jsem rád, že aspoň někdo má obě oči zdraví…"

„To máte i VY, ale jste ve spolupráci s doktory horší než…"

„Co?! On není opravdivý doktor, jestli to nevíte! A ani nesmí jezdit sám výtahem!" prsknul zpupně, jakoby byla úplně padlá na hlavu.

„Ježdim do jednišky nebo do … uhmmm…dolu. Já víc nedošahnu" vysvětlil pod ním Tony.

„Skvělí. Fakt skvělí" Dean si sedl rezignovaně do křesla. Sundal si ruku z oka a snažil se ho promrkat.

Tony se k němu nacpal, než mu v tom stačil zabránit. „Já taky blečim, ale jen málo."

Charlie toho musela využít. Teď nebo nikdy, druhou šanci jí už stěží dá.

Proč si nenechá pomoc? Proč si myslí, že na všechno stačí sám? Tohle neměla ráda, lidi to vedlo k maléru. Vždycky. Věděla to, protože takových měla plnou nemocnici – když měli to štěstí a dostali se do ní včas.

Otočila se ke svému proviantu. Našla oční kapky. A malou, zato intenzívní baterku. Bude ji nenávidět!

Nenávist pro ni znamenala nástroj. A NÁSTROJ se dá zneužít.

Tony mu stál mezi nohama, ale on se opřel, aby na něj nedosáhl.

„Neboj še, Šájlí ti koukne na ošiško" žmoulal mu konec košile.

Dean si utřel tvář od slzícího oka, což Tony vyhodnotil jako projev pláče kvůli bolístce. Proto se ho pustil a doběhl k ní.

„De bječí. Lychle" a táhl ji k němu za ruku. Jeho starostlivost by mohla být pro mnohé inspirující.

„Dean nebrečí, to mu pláče jen to ublížený očičko. Já ho teď zkontroluju, abych viděla, že je v pořádku. A pak dostane kouzelné kapičky."

„Jóó-óó, kouželný kapišky" Tony se zaradoval, jakoby je měl dostat on sám.

Zato Dean se na ní díval - s jedním okem přivřeným takže měl půlku obličeje nakřivo- jako kdyby mu tam chtěla nalít kyselinu. A taky vypadal, že zvažuje, komu vlastně její vysvětlování postupu ošetření patřilo.

Byl takhle nedůvěřivý ke všemu a všem nebo se o to nějakým způsobem snad zasloužila?

„Honem, honem, doštaneš kapišky" Tony to oběhl z boku, aby se mu dostal k ruce a tahal ho do sedu tak dlouho až Dean povolil.

„Takovýho povyku pro nic" slyšela ho mumlat.

Zvedl hlavu. Ty jeho rozprášené světle hnědé tečky měla hned pod sebou. Přejížděla po nich aspoň pohledem, když se jich nemohla dotknout bez toho, aby to zavánělo obtěžováním.

Ta jeho grimasa a stažený obličej v ní vyvolala obavu, že ho chytne křeč.

„Tak jo. Posvítím vám do oka a podívám se, jestli je všechno v pořádku" ukázala mu baterku s lupou.

„Víte určitě, že máte ten správný nástroj?" skoro se od ní odtáhl. „Vypadá to podezřele tence…"

„Ne všechno, co tu máme, se strká tam, kam míříte…a teď povolte."

„Uhmm... snad máte pravdu, koneckonců jste na to studovala…"

„Přesně tak."

Konečně se nechal přesvědčit a tvář se mu srovnala do normálu. Sklonila se nad ním a prosvítila mu oko.

Jeho dech jí zašimral na krku. „Jaký to tam je?"

„Zelený…" ujelo jí.

„Já to věděl, že je to zlý…zůstanu pidlovokej" vyjevil se.

Uhm…, chci tím říct, že je to jen trochu podrážděný" rychle se narovnala. Úporně hledala kapky, které si předtím strčila do kapsy, jen aby zamaskovala svou trapnost.

Nevěřila tomu, že to řekla nahlas. Ježíši!

„Koukni še mě, Šájlí. Jo?" Tony jí visel na nohou.

„Pak se podívám. Za chviličku" usmála se na něj.

„Jóóó" zaradoval se, jakoby od ní měl dostat bůh ví co. Kéž by všichni v téhle místnosti k tomu měli stejný přístup…

Tony se otočil k Deanovi a ihned ho zaujala šňůrka s malým přívěskem okolo jeho krku. Natlačil se mu pod bradu, aby si na něj mohl sáhnout.

„Kápnu vám tam, zklidní se to. Zakloňte hlavu a snažte se nemrkat, ať to tam chvíli zůstane."

Tentokrát se to obešlo bez jeho komentářů, zato se mu na tváři vystřídalo několik ne zrovna dychtivých výrazů.

„Podívejte se nahoru" hlavu sice zvrátil, ale díval se na ní, když se nad ním naklonila. „Nahoru se koukněte" musela mu to znovu zopakovat, než zareagoval.

„Hm-mm."

„Výborně" pochválila ho a setřela přebytečnou vodu, která mu stekla z koutku přes spánek hřbetem palce. „Chvilku tak vydržte. Tony…"

„Čo?"

„Jsi na řadě."

Tony se přestal zajímat o Deanovi věci a hned jí nastavil hlavu a stál v pozoru. Musela ho poposunout trochu stranou aby měla vůbec prostor se k němu dostat.

„Tomu říkám vzorný a aktivní přístup. Každá nemocnice by chtěla takového statečného pacienta jako jsi ty. Protože ne všichni naslouchají lékařským radám a někteří se jimi ani neřídí – třeba, že mají držet hlavu nahoru a oči ke stropu" postřehla Deana jak jí má skloněnou na stranu a nestydatě jí zírá na pozadí.

„Tam není nic k vidění" reagoval drze.

„Tam kam koukáte taky ne!"

„Já rehabilituju…"

Narovnala se a s ní i jeho hlava. „A co – je to lepší?" Hlavně, aby se mu nezablokovala krční páteř.

„Je to zázrak. Každá nemocnice by měla mít takovou zázračnou vrchní, jako jste vy. Jsem tu pár hodin a už jsem podstoupil několik vyšetření. A to tu nejsem ani jako pacient" zkousnul si horní ret a protáhl obličej. Znělo to pichlavě ale už ne ublíženě.

„Sbírám za to body. Chci být na nástěnce zaměstnanec měsíce" obrátila svou pozornost k Samovi a jeho prázdnému sáčku s krví.

Dean se hned zvedl a ochranářsky se postavil vedle postele. Chtěl mít zase všechno pod dohledem, ptal se, co bude dál.

„Dojdu pro doktora Rosse, ten rozhodne, jakou cestou se vydáme. Tony?"

„Čo? Já kleslim" ozval se odněkud za křeslem.

„Dobře, ale za chvíli půjdeme nahoru za ostatními. Sestra Joan by měla starosti."

„Vsadím se, že vás ostatní kvůli té nástěnce musí nenávidět" ozval se najednou hodně vážným hlasem.

„Ehmm…prosím?" byla trochu mimo.

„Protože tam určitě visíte každý měsíc."

0-0-0

To měla být pochvala a lichotka, ale nebyl si jistý zda-li to tak od něj vyznělo a ona to tak i pochopila.

Sice se usmála, ale přišlo mu to nejistý.

Sakra! Přejel si rukou po vlasech tam a zpátky. Dnešek byl TAK mizernej…ale ona…ona by ho mohla trochu prosvětlit. Navzdory jejím vlasům, o kterých si myslel, že jsou černé, ale pak s úžasem zjistil, že pod dopadem světla se jejich barva mění do kovové modré. Byly lesklé, rovné a přísně zastřižené k bradě. Kopírovaly její obličej, a když se skláněla, strkala si jejich levou stranu za ucho. Heh, kdyby se jich dotkl, určitě by mu protekly mezi prsty, vypadaly hodně živě, když pohodila hlavou, ale vždy se vracely na své původní místo. Navzdory i jejímu obočí s řasami, které měly úplně stejnou neskutečnou barvu jako její vlasy. Nikdy nic takového neviděl. A i přes tenhle tmavý odstín z ní měl pocit, že je jediným světlým bodem v jeho umolousané situaci.

Zamrkal, když si vzpomněl na její oči. Viděl v nich svůj odraz, svůj obličej a to jak na ni zírá. Ještě štěstí, že u toho neměl otevřenou pusu. Jestli barva jejích vlasů mu sebrala dech, barva očí mu ho přímo vyrazila z plic. Chvíli ani nevnímal, co mu říká, protože se v té medové záplavě málem utopil.

„Wow" poškrábal se nepřítomně na rameni. Ani netušil, že zná a dokáže pojmenovat takovou škálu odstínů – Sam by na něj byl hrdý.

„Barva lesního medu" řekl nahlas.

„Čo?" ozvalo se za křeslem.

„Nic, kresli…tak moment!" Deanovi zatrnulo. Čím a hlavně NA CO si ten mrňavec maluje? Nic tu nebylo. Kromě…Ježíši!

Dvěma rychlými kroky se k němu dostal. Seděl na zemi, v ruce propisku a před sebou rozložené černé desky.

„Nenenene! Co si to udělal?!" Deana při tom pohledu málem ranila mrtvice. Kdyby mohl, vydloubal by si tím pitomým stetoskopem obě oči, protože tohle opravdu vidět nechtěl.

„Šem kleslil. Uhm, máš to lád?" Tony k němu zvedl hlavu.

Dean se sehnul a vytrhl mu desky z pod ruky. Přes celý dotazník byly nějaké klikyháky, kostrbaté čáry a sem tam nedotažené kolečko. Zničil všechno, na čem tak úporně pracoval.

„Ty jsi to počmáral! Kristova noho! Je to úplně v hajzlu!"

„Já šem kleslil. Koukej.." Tony se zvedl a chtěl mu to ukázat, ale Dean mu sebral tužku.

„Dej to sem! Co sis myslel – jasně jsem řek, že tady se kreslit nebude! Teď to budu muset dělat znova!"

Obrátil v hrůze list. „Ty jsi zničil i tu těžkou stranu. Víš, kolik jsem na tom nechal práce?"

„Já šem ti kleslil" Tonymu se rozklepala z Deanovýho běsnění brada. A ten ťal do živého.

„Jsi zlobivej kluk! A ty nikdo nemá rád!"

Hned co to vypustil naštvaně z pusy, toho zalitoval. A Tony se pod ním rozbrečel.

Tak to přehnal!

„Kruci…teda, chci říct…já to tak přeci nemyslel. Jen jsem se zlobil…Tony?" zaznělo to skoro zoufale, protože ho obešel a natáhl se po Charlie, která se právě vrátila.

„Co se tu stalo? Proč pláčeš?" vzala si ho na ruku.

„Nemůžu kleslit" vzlykl.

„A proč bys nemohl? Pastelky máš nahoře…"

Objal ji okolo krku, podíval se ublíženě na Deana a položil jí hlavu na rameno.

„Tak dozvím se, co se stalo? Řekne mi to jeden z vás?" mluvila na ně jako matka na malé děti. Rozdíl byl v tom, že Tonymu byly skutečně jen tři…

Stál tam a nejradši by si nafackoval. „Já…zvýšil jsem na něj hlas. K tomu kreslení použil formulář, kterej jsem právě dokončil..."

„Křičel jste na něj kvůli tomuhle? Ježíši – co je to s váma?" Charlie se na něj nevěřícně dívala.

„Nekřičel jsem, jen…heleďte, cítím se kvůli tomu dost mizerně. Nechtěl jsem, aby brečel. Jen mě to popudilo, protože jsem nad tím strávil dost času…ale…" najednou si vzpomněl, sáhl do kapsy a vytáhl lízátko. Byla to dost chabá útěcha a jen doufal, že ji Tony od něj přijme.

„Zasloužíš si ho víc než já" natáhl k němu ruku. Když se nic nedělo, Dean se ve své hanbě propadl až na dno.

Charlie měla pravdu – co to, sakra s ním je? Donutil malého kluka si myslet, že ho kvůli jeho kreslení, které zřejmě miloval, nikdo nemá rád. Jeho argumenty a vysvětlování byly výsměchem ignoranta, který právě „dokázal" rozbrečet tříleté dítě! Kdyby se takhle někdo zachoval k malému Samovi, ihned by si to s ním na místě „vyříkal."

Tony se nepatrně pohnul a lízátko si od něj váhavě vzal. Dean čekal, že tohle vstřícné gesto z něj sejme aspoň část pocitu provinilosti. Místo toho, když ho viděl unudleného a s očima plnýma slz za které mohl, se musel proklít.

Sam by se asi divil.

Otec se svou „náplní práce" na ně neměl moc času, a proto je hlídávali je po různu různí lidé. Když Dean trochu povyrostl, přešla tahle povinnost na něj. Byl na to hrdý a dělal vše pro to, aby i otec mohl být na něj pyšný. Staral se o Sama od doby, co si pamatoval. Někdo by mohl říct, že ho prakticky vychoval. Dean to však považoval za přirozenou věc.

Tak proč se teď chová jako naprostý idiot?

Charlie utřela Tonymu nos a osušila oči. Polohlasně k němu mluvila a Dean si ani nepřál vědět, o čem asi. Vzala ze Samovy postele plyšovou opici, kterou si hned přitiskl k sobě.

Paráda, takže i tady selhal, když si majetnicky schoval sladkost do kapsy, protože o ní nechtěl přijít. Mezitím co on půjčil svou evidentně oblíbenou hračku Samovi, aby mu bylo líp.

Jsi zatracenej zmetek Deane Winchestere a za tohle už se na tebe vaří voda!

Charlie se na něj ani nepodívala, když s Tonym odcházela z pokoje. Než přišel doktor Ross, Dean stačil vzteky nad sebou samým kopnout do pojízdného stolku, který přeletěl místnost a vrazil do protější zdi a hned nato mrštit s deskami tím samým směrem až se rozsypaly.

TBC


	5. I am here

Seděl tam a sledoval průhlednou trubičku, která se vinula z vrchu dolů. Kus plastu, začínající v přeplněném obdélníkovém sáčku a končící jehlou v Samově paži. A uvnitř roztok antibiotik a podpůrných látek, které ztratil spolu s krví.

Pomáhaly mu. Dělaly to, v čem on selhal. Napravovaly škody, které on dopustil.

Sedět a dívat se byla teď jeho jediná zodpovědnost. Protože nebyl tam, kde být měl. A tohle byl už jen důsledek.

Sklopil oči k novým deskám s čerstvým a neposkvrněným formulářem. V poutku na tužku byla – jen tužka. Už žádná malá sladkost, která by mu dokázala veškeré tohle fiasko aspoň nepatrně prosladit.

Dnešní den byl jeden velký průser.

Touhle dobou už měli mít oba namířeno k Bobbymu. Přejet několik set kilometrů na jeden zátah pro ně nebyl problém, když se mohli při řízení vystřídat, zatímco ten druhý odpočíval. A pak – nikam přeci nespěchali, několik zastávek na jídlo a tankování jim čas neubíralo. Věděli, že Bobby je uvítá a přidusí v pevném objetí v jakoukoli denní či noční hodinu.

Měl mu zavolat už dávno, ale chtěli to udělat až těsně před dojezdem. Překvapit ho.

No, teď z toho bude teprve vedle, až mu Dean řekne, co se stalo. Vzal do ruky telefon a už ho málem použil, když si to rozmyslel.

Ne. Ne, dokud se Sam nevzbudí. Bude se mu pak s Bobbym o jeho stavu lépe mluvit. Bude vědět, že Sam je tu s ním a on na oplátku ujistí bratra, že na všechno okolo něj dohlídne. Pak teprve zavolá.

Odložil mobil stranou a chvíli se věnoval otravnému psaní, když se ozvalo pípání. Zamračeně se po něm podíval – teď ho nebude rušit! Chtěl ho vypnout, displej však nevykazoval známky aktivity. Na chvíli ho to zmátlo, než poplašeně zvedl hlavu k monitoru naproti.

Ještě než se mohl alarm rozezvučet permanentně, stál u postele.

„Sammy? Co – co se děje? O bože.." pohladil ho po vlasech, když si všiml slzy, která se bratrovi prodrala skrz řasy a klouzala po spánku na polštář.

Nahmatal skoro poslepu tlačítko za jeho hlavou a několikrát ho zmáčkl takovou silou, že to hrozilo rozdrcením.

„Tohle mi nedělej…Same?!" monitorované tepové a tlakové hodnoty se pomalu, ale jistě šplhaly nahoru. A ten pitomej alarm vydával takový zvuk, že by to probudilo i mrtvého. Tak proč jim to tak dlouho trvá!

Druhá slza následovala tu první a Dean cítil, jak se mu do očí derou jeho vlastní.

„Já vím, že mě slyšíš! Tak sakra Same, co se…" přišlo mu, že pohnul ramenem. Nepatrný záškub. Dotkl se ho. Cítil v něm mírné chvění.

„Jsou to tvé ruce, Sammy?" sjel mu po nich až k loktům, vyhnul se obvazům a vzal opatrně jeho prsty do svých.

„Bolí tě, jsou celé rozpálené" měl pocit, že se mu pohnul malíček, když se však na ně podíval, jen mu nečinně ležel v dlani.

Na chodbě se ozvali dvojí, hodně rychlé kroky.

Další slza, tentokrát z koutku druhého oka.

Rychle ho pohladil po vlasech. „Jsem tu a řeknu jim to. A taky, proč se tak, do hajzlu, loudaj…!"

Do pokoje vpadl doktor Ross v závěsu s Charlie. Byli udýchaní, vypadalo to, že mají za sebou dlouhou a rychlou cestu. „Co se děje?"

„Jeho ruce – bolí ho. Udělejte s tím něco, pomožte mu" Dean se k nim otočil.

Oba se na vteřinu začetli do monitoru, Charlie vypnula alarm a doktor Ross se nad Samem naklonil. Dean sledoval, jak mu nadzvedl víčka a světlem z malé baterky mu přejel přes zornice. Musel si všimnout, že jsou plné slz. Stetoskopem si poslechl jeho dýchání.

Začínal z toho být nervózní. „Má bolesti v rukou, doktore. Řekl mi to."

„Byl vzhůru, mluvil jste s ním?"

Dean prsknul. „Nepotřebuju s ním mluvit, abych se dozvěděl, že trpí. Je to můj bratr, on…prostě to vím!"

„Dobře. Nechejte mne ho prohlédnout a udělat lékařský závěr. Vypadá to na reakci na antibiotika."

„Cože? On není alergický…" Dean se otočil po Charlie. „Já…já ten formulář ještě nestačil dokončit, ale nevím o žádné…" začal panikařit.

„To se občas stává i lidem, kteří netrpí alergiemi. Uklidněte se, Deane, změníme složení antibiotik a srovná se to. A dáme mu něco proti bolesti."

Ale říkat Deanovi v téhle situaci aby se uklidnil, mělo stejný efekt jako nařídit sebevrahovi, který právě skočil, aby se vrátil zpátky.

Nervózně po nich šlehal pohledem, vše mu připadalo jak ve zpomaleném filmu.

Doktor Ross skončil s prohlídkou a potvrdil svou domněnku. Zbavil Sama kapačky a Charlie odběhla novou nafasovat do skladu léků.

Dean se posadil zpátky k Samovi na postel. Vždycky si zkracovali čekání na cokoli vyprávěním příběhů. Odvádělo to pozornost od času, který se nekonečně vlekl, než přišel otec domů. Od strachu, když zjistili, že jsou v domě sami a potřebovali jeden druhého uklidnit, aby se konečně mohli vrátit ke spaní. Nebo od bolesti, když čekali, až zaberou léky.

„Pamatuješ, když jsme byli děti – tedy, ty jsi byl – mě bylo už dvanáct - a já vypil v limonádě vosu a dostal žihadlo do rtu? No, možná je načase ti přiznat, že to tenkrát pekelně bolelo…" Dean se naklonil a hřbetem palce setřel Samovi mokré cestičky od slz. „Ale měl jsem ten den rande, o které jsem nechtěl přijít, protože – páni, ona byla o celý dva roky starší, měla mě naučit líbat a byla to široko daleko holka bez rovnátek – ale jak se mě dotkla, vřískal jsem u toho jak hysterka. Heh, řekla mi, že jsem uječený pako a nechala mě. Bylo to trapný. Když jsem přišel domu, měl jsem ret jak rohožku. A ty jsi mi dělal octové obklady." Pohladil Sama znovu po vlasech. „Už tenkrát si věděl, jak pomoct." Na chvíli se odmlčel, ztracen ve svých vzpomínkách a pocitech. Pak zamrkal a rychle dodal. „Ale jestli o tomhle líbacím průšvihu někde jen cekneš, zmaluju tě tak, že si při sedání budeš muset pod sebe strkat nafukovací kruh."

Otočil se po zvuku, který vydal doktor zapisující údaje do karty.

„Co – já o tom nikomu vyprávět nebudu, beru to jako lékařské tajemství" zvedl ruce na obranu.

Dean si ho změřil pohledem, hodnotíc jestli mu má věřit. Už takhle se tu cítil mizerně a ještě, aby se tu rozšířila tahle historka.

„Proč všechno tak dlouho trvá?" zamračil se místo toho. Přišlo mu to jako věčnost, co Charlie odešla.

Doktor Ross se podíval na záznamy na monitoru. „Chápu, že se vám to zdá dlouhý, ale jsou to jen dvě minuty od doby, co se spustil alarm. Věřte mi, že kdyby to šlo ještě více uspíšit, udělal bych to."

Ale to ho nemohlo uspokojit - každá sekunda, kterou Sam prožíval v bolestech, pro něj byla nepřiměřeným prostojem ze strany nemocnice. A on tu zase mohl jen nečinně sedět a přihlížet tomu jak bratr tiše trpí. Nesnášel, když byl odkázán na cizí pomoc. Nenáviděl, že pro něj nemůže sám udělat víc.

Charlie byla za několik vteřin zpátky, upevnila nový sáček a kanylu napojila na jehlu v Samově ruce. Druhý menší sáček pověsila vedle, přiškrtila hadičku svorkou a připevnila ji k sáčku s antibiotiky.

Dean všechno bedlivě sledoval a ona mu vysvětlila, že Sam dostane vedle nových antibiotik i několik jednotek utišujících látek, které ho zbaví bolesti.

„Jak dlouho, než to zabere?" Dean se mu pátravě zadíval do obličeje, ale známky dalších slz nenašel. Jen ta ukrutná bledost a tmavé stíny pod očima tam byly pořád.

„Pár vteřin, tohle má rychlý nástup se 100% účinností. Hned se mu uleví" s rutinní pečlivostí urovnala pokrývku kolem Samova těla, kterou předtím doktor odhrnul, aby si ho mohl poslechnout. Neuniklo mu, když ho letmo pohladila po rameni a konejšivě, skoro až důvěrně mu řekla, že zase bude dobře. Dean k ní v tu chvíli pocítil náklonnost a jistou dávku důvěry, která překvapila jeho samotného. Nebyl zvyklý věřit nikomu mimo okruh své rodiny.

„Přijdu se podívat zase za pár minut…" oběma zapípaly pagery. Vyběhli z pokoje dřív, než jim stačil cokoli říct - kolotoč příjmů zase začal.

„Hm, i když z duše nesnáším nemocnice, v téhle vidím jedno pozitivum - vrchní sestru."

Vzal Samovy prsty pravé ruky opatrně do svých. „Už je to lepší, hm? Vsadím se, že jsi určitě v pěkným rauši, pouští to do tebe slušným spádem" přejel očima po všech těch plastových hadičkách. Místo aby ubývaly, což si z celého srdce přál, byla tu jedna navíc. „Taky bych si něco dal na uvolnění. Panák by bodnul. Nebo pět. Double…pořádnej restart" trochu se zasnil o alkoholu, pováleném na jazyku, s pálivým ocasem a hřejivou silou v žaludku. O pitím tak dlouhém, až by otupilo ten jeho zžíravý pocit viny. Při té představě si začal pobrukovat Whiskey in the Jar a do rytmu jemně poklepával palcem o Samův.

Samovo tělo se uvolnilo, křeč způsobená bolestí povolila. A možná se mu přes rty mihl i slabý úsměv, ale to Dean nemohl říct, protože nepřítomně zíral někam do neznáma a polohlasně se držel melodie, slov a Samových prstů. A při tom mu splácel dluh, když si v autě vybral Metallicu, která však nedostala šanci zaznít.

0-0-0

Když procházela chodbou, nahlížela otevřenými dveřmi do pokojů. Dělala to automaticky, pokaždé rychlá kontrola aniž by zpomalila. Až na třetí místnost vlevo od výtahů. U té se její tempo zvolnilo, obhlídka o pár sekund protáhla. Kvůli pacientovi, samozřejmě. To, že u něj držel stráž jeho starší bratr a někdy bylo těžké se kvůli němu soustředit – to jí spíš vyvádělo z klidu. Byla profesionál, ne nějaká poblázněná puberťačka. Musí přestat zírat jak imbecil – což zrovna právě teď dělá! Ježíši!

Ležel v ještě pořád nerozloženém křesle a vypadalo to na náhlou spánkovou akci. Jednu ruku měl položenou na deskách mezitím, co druhá se mu volně svezla do prostoru a tužka vypadla z prstů na zem. Hlavu měl otočenou směrem k ní, dýchal pootevřenými ústy, jako kdyby usnul uprostřed nějakého rozhovoru. Nemohlo to být však déle než před pár minutami, protože když tudy šla naposledy, byl zabraný do psaní.

Neviděla nikoho, kdo by se s tím tak dlouho babral. To, že to dělal podruhé na to mohlo mít vliv, ale jak se kvůli tomu zachoval k Tonymu jí naštvalo. I když na něm bylo vidět, že ho to mrzí, stejně mu nemohla odpustit, že ho kvůli takové banalitě donutil se rozbrečet. Jakoby mu ten kluk svými malůvkami poničil originální vydání.

Vstoupila do místnosti, aby zkontrolovala pacienta a teprve poté se naklonila nad Deanem. Chtěla mu vzít opatrně desky zpod ruky, jen aby mu udělala větší pohodlí a podívala se, jak je s tím daleko, když jí upoutalo nesourodé písmo. Písmenka byla malá, občas se nějaké příliš naklánělo nebo padalo z řádku. Zadívala se pozorněji, jen aby zjistila, že pár z nich je dokonce zrcadlově otočeno. Vybavila si Deana při těch momentech, kdy ho viděla skloněného a píšícího - pokaždé měl na tváři soustředěný až úporný výraz. Na konci stránky bylo vidět, jak moc se snažil udržet písmo pod kontrolou a jak moc ho neposlouchalo.

A jak ona byla mimo, když si myslela, že se s tím loudá a jednoduše na to kašle. Musel na tom nechat kus práce hned napoprvé. A Tony mu tam vymaloval ten svůj „majstrštyk."

Sotva se desek dotkla, vzbudil se. Otočil k ní hlavu a bojoval s těžkými víčky. Na pár vteřin to vypadalo, že znovu usne.

„Odpočiňte si" řekla mu měkce.

„To jsem právě udělal" zamumlal ospale a zabojoval, aby udržel oči otevřené.

„Těch pár minut? To vás nespasí…"

„Stopovala jste mi to?" narovnal se a hned zašmejdil pohledem po bratrovi, aby ho zkontroloval.

„Všímám si, je to moje práce."

„Tak to jste si musela určitě povšimnout, že jsem zapracoval na svém spacím výrazu…" řekl skoro hrdě.

„Hm, chrápal jste. Volala jsem na údržbu, myslela jsem, že se zase rozbila vzduchotechnika. A něco vám teklo z pusy." Bože, to bylo drzí…co to s ní je?

Radši se otočila, aby zamaskovala svou trapnost. Stačila však postřehnout jak si rychle přejel po bradě dlaní, když si myslel, že se nedívá. Nad tím se musela pousmát.

Jen vzala do ruky Samovu kartu, postavil se.

„Dokončil jsem to" zaznělo to váhavě a stejně tak vypadal i pohyb, kterým jí to předával.

„Výborně. Možná byste měl chuť na něco sladkého…" odhadla ho, když si teď už zblízka mohla formulář prohlédnout. Otočila na druhou stranu, která byla vyplněna o level hůře. Vypadalo to, že mu docházela energie.

„Mám chuť na pořádného panáka" zhluboka se nadýchl, nafoukl tváře a pomalu vzduch vypouštěl ven. Přejel si dlaněmi přes obličej a do vlasů, jakoby ze sebe chtěl vyfouknout a setřít pocit frustrace a vyčerpanosti.

„Hm, vím, o čem je řeč. Už pár hodin se těším, že až přijdu domů, naordinuju si pořádnou sklenici červeného. Dneska je tu nával jako v obchoďáku, který právě zahájil letní výprodej."

„Ummm, možná, až k tomu budeme mít oba prostor – mohla by jste mi ukázat kam za dobrým pitím. A na tu SKLENICI bych vás pozval. Máte přeci taky někdy volno, ne?"

Podívala se na něj. Jen letmo, protože si nebyla jistá svou barvou v obličeji. Určitě je červená až za ušima. Bože! Právě ji pozval, měla by mu k tomu něco říct jako dospělí člověk a ne tu rudnout jak teenager.

„Mám dvojitou směnu. Víte, jak vypadá pak moje volno? Sednu si, půl hodiny koukám do zdi, z té sklenice, na kterou se tak těším, vypiju půlku, a když mám štěstí, odvleču se i do postele. Ale většinou usnu tam, kde právě sedím. Venku za pitím už jsem nebyla věčnost. Nemám na to prostě čas a pak už ani sílu" mluvila k němu a přitom psala do karty. Ta pravda z ní vypadla dřív, než se nad ní stačila zamyslet.

„To…chápu. Já jen – pár dní tu asi pobudem. A Sam už teď ze sebe dostává maximum své zábavnosti" pohodil k němu hlavou a udělal obličej.

Musela se tomu krátce zasmát. I za tu ne dlouhou dobu poznala, jak moc k mladšímu bratrovi tíhne. Ale taky málokdy zmeškal příležitost ho pošťouchnout nebo si na jeho konto zavtipkovat. A to byla zatím jen jedna půlka – podívala se do vyplněného formuláře – dua Jonesových.

Jones – to příjmení se k nim nějak nehodilo. Ale nemohla říct proč.

Konečně se na něj mohla zpříma podívat. Ani nevěděla, jestli to bylo tím, že ji rozesmál a ona se tak dokázala uvolnit. Zase. Už jednou to u ní zafungovalo.

Setkala se však se smutným pohledem až to v ní vyprovokovalo touhu obejmout ho a říct mu, že všechno bude v pořádku. Jen pokýval hlavou, že tomu vážně rozumí, sjel pohledem z ní k Samovi a pak se dlouze zadíval na hodinky.

Nemohla ho takhle nechat a ani nechtěla. Proč mlela o své neschopnosti si někam zajít z nedostatku času? Na to se přeci vůbec neptal.

Pověsila zpátky kartu na čelo lůžka a trochu si odkašlala. „Ale mám povinné přestávky během směny. Třeba by jste chtěl smáznout dluh za to kafe. Dole v kantýně dělají skvělé…"

Nepřišla už s křížkem po funusu? Nevypadal, že by dával druhé šance…

„Skvělí! Ještě, že jsou ty přestávky povinné…"

„Proč?"

„Dostal jsem tak od vás druhou šanci…"

Ale – takhle to přeci vůbec nebylo. To ona to na poprvé zazdila…Kouká jí snad do hlavy nebo měl stejný pocit ze sebe?

Zmohla se jen na to, plaše se usmát a strčit si vlasy za ucho. A modlit se, aby nebyla rudá.

Jeho postoj se o poznání změnil, tón hlasu – by poslouchala a mohl klidně mlít nesmysly.

Co to…?! Zase se vzdálila realitě a popustila uzdu fantazii. Tohle neměla ve zvyku, vždycky stála pevně nohama na zemi. Nechtěla to měnit – nemohla to měnit.

Protože nikdy nesměla nikomu říct, co je doopravdy zač.

0-0-0

„Yessss! Nejen ty umíš používat štěněčí pohled, brácho! Málem jsem ztratil v prvním kole, ale ten smutný výraz mě vrátil zpátky do hry! Tohle vždycky zabere." Dean si poťouchle zamnul ruce. A hned na to prolustroval Samovu peněženku.

„Pozvu ji do kantýny na kafe a na chlebíček. Půjčím si od tebe dvacku, jsem švorc. Pokud souhlasíš, nic neříkej. Díky! Ummm, radši si vezmu ještě pět navíc – to víš, nechci vypadat jako socka."

Při vytahování bankovek si všiml fotky Jessicy. Sam ji pořád měl u sebe. Byly to už dva roky. Chtěl si ji vzít, místo toho zemřela.

_Tak jako jejich matka. Stejnou hroznou smrtí, v plamenech a krvi. Sam tenhle pohled musel prožívat dvakrát, i když ten první, kdy umírala Mary, si nemohl pamatovat. Nebyl mu ani rok. Dean DOUFAL, že si to nepamatuje. Za to on si jasně vzpomínal na to, jak Sama přede dvěma lety zvedl z postele, když vyděšeně zíral na ten výjev nad sebou. Jak ho musel držet, aby se nevrhl do plamenů. Jak ho vláčel z pokoje, křičícího a vzpouzejícího. A pak na to smutné období „ po tom."_

Chtěl ji zasunout zpátky, protože z toho měl pocit, jakoby Samovy lezl do ložnice, když se toho obrázku takhle dotýkal.

Místo toho vytáhl další snímek, který se skrýval pod tím – a který mu málem vehnal slzy do očí.

_John držíc Sama na ruce a druhou svírajícího Deana. Všichni se smáli. Samovi mohli být tak čtyři, jemu o čtyři víc. Musel to fotit Bobby, nikdo jiný ho nenapadal - nikdo jiný to ani být nemohl. To černé za nimi, byla Impala. Opírali se, smáli se, byli normální rodina._

_Kdyby slovo „normální" patřilo do Winchestrovic slovníku._

Měl by si vzpomenout na tenhle snímek, na tenhle výjimečný moment, na to, co k němu vedlo – ale právě teď mu ke štěstí stačilo, když po něm přejel hřbetem palce a uložil ho spolu s dalším obrázkem zpátky na místo.

Tam, kde je Sam chtěl mít.

Tam, kde je Sam měl.

Tam, kde ON nikdy nikoho mít nebude, protože na to nemá odvahu.

Sakra, Same! – jsi o tolik lepší než já! Ty nepohřbíváš lidi, kteří tě opustili tak hluboko v sobě jen proto, abys na to nemusel znovu a znovu myslet.

Zasloužíš si víc! A dostáváš jen tohle…

_Dohlédni na Sama, postarej se o něj_ – to byly jedny z posledních otcových slov. Jenže jeho snaha a rozhodnutí, které dělal, ne vždycky dopadly tak jak zamýšlel.

A pak za sebou zanechával takovýhle bordel…

„Deane" nebylo to víc jak zašeptání, ale své jméno vyslovené Samem by nepřeslechl ani v tom největším kraválu.

Díval se na něj skrz přivřené oči, neměl ani sílu k tomu je udržet pořádně otevřené.

Ale to nemohlo zastavit nával citů, které se přes Deana přehnaly jak tsunami.

„Jsem tu, Same." Kdyby měl tu možnost, objal by ho a podržel chvíli v náručí. Jen pro ten holý fakt, že se Sam konečně vzbudil. „Dával sis na čas. Jak je ti?" místo toho si k němu sedl na postel.

„Unavenej" zamumlal.

„Já vím, ale ta taneční soutěž, na kterou jsem tě přihlásil je až za pár dní. Můžeš odpočívat."

„Hmmmm?"

„To byl jen fór. Ve skutečnosti sháněli někoho na lekce ploužáku do domova seniorů. Začínáš za 3 dny."

Když Sam zavřel oči, myslel si, že usnul. Než se ozval znovu a v jeho slabém hlasu bylo plno hrůzy. „Já nic necítím. Ochrnul jsem?"

Deanovi to vyrazilo dech. „Co to povídáš, Same! Samozřejmě, že ne!"

„Ale – nemůžu…" zmlkl, aby nabral dech.

V Deanovi jeho slova vyvolávaly paniku. Tohle si nesměl myslet, nedovolí mu, aby si to myslel!

„Sammy?! Podívej se na mě! Slyšíš?" položil mu dlaň na tvář, aby ho vzal na vědomí, věnoval mu pozornost.

Zabralo to, ale jeho oči se na něj nyní dívaly skrz slzy. A on musel zatnout zuby, aby se i ty jeho nevykoupaly. Tím by Samovi nepomohl.

„Ztratil jsi hodně krve. Než do tebe napumpovali novou dalo jim to dost práce. Pak se ti nelíbil jeden druh antibiotik a vztekal si se. Objednal jsem ti tedy jiný fajnový koktejl s brčkem rovnou do žíly a extra porcí tišících látek na bolest. Jsi vyčerpanej a pod sedativy Same, to je proč nic necítíš."

Oči mu zabloudily ke stojanu se sáčky a chvíli na nich zůstaly viset. Dean mu sundal ruku z obličeje a položil mu jí na rameno. „Odpočineš si a uzdravíš se. Nedovolím, aby to bylo jinak. To je, proč jsem tady, Sammy."

Samův pohled, který teď na něj upřel, byl plný důvěry - ve staršího bratra. Ve slova, kterými ho přesvědčoval. V to, že se o všechno postará, aby mu bylo zase dobře.

A Dean to tentokrát nepodělá! Nezklame ho! Klidně ať ho to stojí tolik bolesti v hlavě, kolik snese a všechny jeho vzpomínky. Bude tu pro něj, dokud bude moct a pokud to ustojí, možná budou mít se Samem i čas najít odpovědi na tu jeho proklatou migrénu.

_Dohlédni na Sama, postarej se o něj._

„Já vím" zašeptal mu na to a to bylo taky jediný, v co Dean doufal, že bratr řekne. Nic víc oba v tuhle chvíli nepotřebovali.

Samovi světle hnědé oči se zase schovaly, ale Dean ho slyšel šeptat. „Jsem..rád,že pojedeme…domů."

Sevřel mu rameno. „Já taky, Sammy. Kam jinam bychom taky mohli jet? Hned jak ti bude líp, nás odsud všechny tři odvezu."

„T-tři, Dea-ne?" Sam už sotva mluvil.

„Copak jsi zapomněl? Já, ty a ʹpala? Vždycky spolu…"

„Hmmm."

„Tak už spi. Mám ještě spoustu práce a ty mě od ní zdržuješ."

Když si už myslel, že Sam jeho nařízení vyplnil, protože se od něj pár sekund nic neozvalo, překvapil ho mumláním, že se nad ním musel sklonit, aby mu porozuměl.

„Jsi…tvrďák, Deane. D-doufám jen, že…jsi…kvůli mně…neu-dělal zase nějakou…blbost."

0-0-0

Zavolal Bobbymu. Bylo to už pár dní, co spolu mluvili naposledy.

„Jop" ozval se drsný hlas.

„Bobby – tady Dean."

„Já vím, zobrazuješ se mi pod IDJIT…"

„Tak to rád slyším, že je vše při starým…Bobby, mohli bychom se u tebe na pár dní zdržet…"

„Deane, proč mi to zní jako otázka? Tohle je váš domov, vy se přeci nemusíte se Samem ptát, jestli tu můžete zůstat" Bobbyho hlas změkl.

Dean se kousl do rtu. „Jasně, že to víme. Jen…jsem ti to chtěl říct…"

„Tak´s to řek´- a teď se koukejte přivalit, je tady spousta práce!"

Dean se podíval na spícího Sama. „Ummm…nejsem si jistý, za jak dlouho to tu…dokážeme vyřídit."

„TO – TU? Co je sakra TO a co znamená TU? Hele mladej, co se děje?"

Dean slyšel, jak si Bobby přehodil mobil z ruky do ruky. Tohle bude perná chvilka.

„Jsme v nemocnici…"

„COŽE?!" skočil mu hned do řeči. „Chci město a jméno – jedu tam!"

„Ne Bobby, počkej" zvýšil na něj hlas ve snaze zabránit panice.

„Nehulákej na mě hošku! I když nejsem tvůj táta tak to neznamená, že až tam přijedu, tak ti nemůžu zmalovat zadek jako synovi!"

„Ne, takhle jsem to nemyslel. Mám to pod kontrolou, nemusíš vyšilovat…" Dean se zakřenil, tušil, že zase šlápl vedle. Kruci!

„Koukej si hlídat tu svou nevymáchanou pusu, mladej!" Pak se Bobbyho hlas změnil. „Kde je Sam? Je to Sam, kvůli komu tam jste. Bože, vždyť jsem s ním včera mluvil. Jak je na tom?"

Deana překvapilo, že se bratr nezmínil, že spolu mluvili.

„On teď spí Bobby. Bude v pořádku – ty víš, že na to dohlídnu. Já jen…slíbil jsem mu, že ho vezmu domů. Potřebuje si odpočinout. My oba…" Dean zavřel oči a sklopil hlavu. Nechtěl, aby jeho hlas vyzněl tak…zlomeně.

„A já na vás tady budu čekat, synku."

„Děkuju Bobby. Nevím, kam jinam bychom šli nebýt tvého místa. Posledních pár týdnů…no, nebyly zrovna výletem do růžových zahrad…"nechtěl si stěžovat, nikdy si nestěžoval na svou práci. Jen byl občas hodně unavený. To Bobby věděl.

„Je to NAŠE místo…tvoje, moje a Samovo. Bylo, je a bude – na to nikdy nesmíte zapomenout. Rodina krví nekončí – vy dva jste pro mě jako moje vlastní děti a ty mají u mě vždycky svůj domov. A až přijedete, řeknu vám to znovu oboum dvoum pitomcům z očí do očí."

Dean si setřel prsty slzu, která mu klouzala po tváři. Bobby musel vytušit, jak se cítí mizerně. Dean by mu to nikdy sám nepřiznal, on je Winchester starší bez nároku na kolaps.

Utřel si nos do rukávu a polkl, než ze sebe vypravil prosté „dobře."

Chvíli spolu mluvili a Dean se musel hodně přemáhat, aby jeho hlas zněl tak jak chtěl – klidně a bez emocí. Dostal od Bobbyho porci, že se mu neozval ihned po tom, co se to stalo. Teď musel slíbit, že jakmile se Sam vzbudí, dá mu ho k telefonu. Nehledě kolik hodin zrovna bude. Pak, že mu bude volat každý den, co budou v nemocnici a informovat ho, co je tam nového. V den odjezdu a během cesty mu zase zavolá.

Dean protočil oči. „To je hodně volání…"

Na to konto dostal z druhé strany varování, že pokud jednou jedinkrát zapomene, dojede si pro ně osobně, narve mu ten zatracenej telefon do zadnice aby mu názorně předvedl na co ten mobil má, když ho stejně nepoužívá.

Dean se ho na oplátku zeptal, jestli mu má dovést nějaké prášky třeba na tlak, prostatu nebo potenci. Kdyby ho měl Bobby po ruce, dal by mu za tu jeho drzost pár facek. Teď se slovem „idjit" zavěsil.

0-0-0

Konečně měl prostor.

Po tom, co se Sam vzbudil a on mohl na chvíli vydechnout v úlevě, že je tu pořád s ním.

Po tom, co mu řekl, že se o všechno postará a tentokrát to nemíní zmrvit.

Po tom, co ho Bobby ujistil, že se mají kam vrátit a že na ně čeká.

Konečně se mohl na chvíli uvolnit a přitom si uvědomit, jaký má hlad a jak je žíznivý.

V automatu na chodbě objevil poklad zabalený ve žlutém sáčku s názvem M&M´s. Našel v kapse dokonce i dostatečné množství drobných, aby si je mohl dovolit.

Konečně se mu začínalo dařit. Nemohl se dočkat, až se spirála dotočí a … kruci! Co je to? Nenene, zůstaly tam viset. Blbej automat! Praští do něj a ukáže mu vítězství ducha nad hmotou…

Někdo ho mírně, ale nekompromisně popostrčil stranou. Charlie se namáčkla na automat a on si představil, jaké by to bylo, kdyby tam místo mašiny stál on. Ale jen to té doby, než kolenem kopla do určitého místa. Ozvala se tupá rána, sáček se uvolnil a s ním se v imaginární bolesti rozplynula i jeho představa. Ještě, že tam nestál on, ale ten blbej stroj. Musí si na ní dávat bacha a nedráždit ji – ví kam co strčit a sakra ví, kam kopnout.

Sledoval její křivku, když se sehnula do výdejní přihrádky, aby odtamtud vysvobozenou sladkost vyndala. I v tom nemocničním zeleným mundúru stála za to.

Strčila mu sáček do ruky a kamarádsky ho poplácala po rameni. Pak pokračovala v cestě chodbou, než mu zmizela v jednom z pokojů. Chvíli tam tak stál a zíral do těch míst. Ani s ním nemusela mluvit a stejně z ní měl nadšený pocit. Zašklebil se – NADŠENÝ? Co to je vůbec za slovo?! I když…tak jo, no – byl z ní nadšený.

Přejel si rukou po vlasech tam a zpátky. Dvakrát.

Konečně si s ní snad bude moct popovídat jinak, než o nemocech a lékařských termínech až spolu budou v kantýně.

A možná by mu mohla poradit, jak na Tonyho, aby odčinil jeho slzy, když se k malému klukovi zachoval jako idiot.

Konečně měl prostor. Bylo na čase začít uklízet ten binec, který okolo sebe napáchal…

TBC

Jensen&Twitter – konečně! Doteď mě v noci budily jen tweety Jareda a Mishi


	6. Tony

DĚTSKÉ ODDĚLENÍ.

Tak takhle nějak musí vypadat peklo.

Šel chodbou plné obrázků a nahlížel do otevřených dveří, které míjel.

Žlutý pokoj, modrý pokoj, fialový pokoj. Miminka, malé děti, větší děti. Jehly, kapačky, intubace.

U těch „šťastnějších postýlek" viděl rodiče, někde i sourozence.

Většinou však byly opuštěné a nehlídané, anebo se nad nimi skláněl nemocniční personál.

Jakoby na nich nikomu nezáleželo, nikdo je nepostrádal.

Zpomalil a zastavil u vchodu do zeleného pokoje. Čtyři plné postýlky, jinak prázdno. Jen pohádkové postavičky na stěnách, které to těm malým měly usnadnit.

Jaká blamáž!

_V pohádky Dean přestal věřit v tu noc, co byl ponechán sám se Samem v Bobbyho domě. V tu chvíli, kdy se jeho dětské ruce dotkly nože jako zbraně, protože jediná „dobrá víla," která je mohla ochránit, shořela v plamenech. V tu chvíli, kdy s ním poprvé usínal pod polštářem a od té doby tam strkal zbraň pokaždé ještě dřív, než na něj vůbec položil hlavu, protože den na to mu otec řekl o skutečných „bubácích" a ukázal mu ty „druhé" knížky._

_A v nich našel Dean skoro všechny tyhle rádobypseudo pohádkové postavy jako čarodějnice, vlky, skřítky nebo kouzelníky. Všechno byla ve skutečnosti jedna velká sebranka pakáže! A to byla jen „základka." „Střední" měla taky co nabídnout. _

_Pohádky byly jedna velká krutá pravda!_

Kdyby vedení nemocnice vědělo jen půlku z toho, co znal on a Sam, okamžitě by všechno strhali a nechali to tu vysvětit.

On řekl Samovi hned jak si byl jistý, že tomu porozumí o co ve skutečnosti jde. Co jejich otec dělá, kam chodí a proč tak často není doma. Předtím mu musel však Sam pod pohrůžkou, že to s ním Dean vlastnoručně ukončí přísahat, že to nikdy nikomu nevyzradí.

Měl z toho oči navrch hlavy a stejně tak jako Dean, viděl v otci hrdinu. V otci a ve svém starším bratrovi.

Deanie – superhrdina. Ten, který bojuje s bubáky, aby v noci mohl Sammy klidně spát. Ten, který Sammyho nikdy nevyžene ze své postele, když se k němu uprostřed noci přišourá, šlapajíc na svou dětskou všudypřítomnou deku, oba je pečlivě přikryje a vypráví příběhy, dokud oba neusnou. Ten, který jednou, až budou starší, bude řídit jejich Impalu a taky zachrání spousty lidí.

Spousty, ale ne dost. _Nemůžeš je všechny zachránit, Deane! – _Bobbyho slova. A měl pravdu, když se na ty děti teď díval. Tohle je práce doktorů – tady on nezmůže vůbec nic. Jen – neměly by tu být takhle sami.

Vycouval ze dveří, když se kolem něj protlačila sestra a měřila si ho nedůvěřivým pohledem. Pokračoval až na konec chodby, kde byla „hrací místnost." Prostorná, prosklená, plná světla a hraček.

A kupodivu – i dětí. Seděly na plastových stoličkách před velkou obrazovkou a měly „TV chvilku." Všechny byly natočeny jedním směrem, absolutně koncentrovaní na příběh. Dean neviděl, co tam sledují, ale muselo to být něco fascinujícího. Oči měly dokořán a některé spolu s tím i pusu. Pak, když najednou napětí povolilo, zahihňaly se a ozval se dokonce i slabý tleskot.

Pátral po Tonym a našel ho ve třetí řadě. Ta jeho rezavá hlava byla jediná takové barvy, a že tam byla slušná paletka. Zvedl se a prstíkem (tím samým, co měl před několika hodinami zabořený v nose) ukazoval na televizi a něco komentoval. Cokoli to bylo, určitě to bylo ušišlaný.

Stačil zadoufat, že si u Tonyho obhájí druhou šanci na to mu dokázat, že ve skutečnosti není takovým idiotem, za kterého ho musel považovat, když mu výhled zaclonila sestra. Trochu se lekl, ale mávl rukou přes sklo na pozdrav.

Když vyšla ven, Dean vytáhl pravý koutek úst nahoru v náznaku úsměvu. Ovšem spíš to vypadalo jak drzý úšklebek. „Zdravim."

„Pan Jones? Volala sestra Charlie z JIPky, že se tu zastavíte kvůli Tonymu. Prý jste spolu měli nějaké nedorozumění a máte zájem to s ním urovnat. No, máte štěstí, Tony je rozumnej kluk…"

„Jo..no…mohl bych s ním mluvit? Chtěl bych ho vzít dolu do kantýny na malé usmiřovací posezení" a vytáhl koutek ještě výš.

Chvíli na tu jeho neuvěřitelnou grimasu zírala a zřejmě uvažovala, jestli je ve tváři postižený nebo se jen snaží o vlídný výraz…

„Jistě, ale nejdřív si musíme vyjasnit pravidla…"

Deanův obličej se srovnal a zatvářil se otráveně. Vždycky, když se držel pravidel, dostal se do maléru…Proto je už radši z dálky obcházel – tolik to usnadňovalo život.

„Pokud s vámi nebude chtít Tony mluvit nebo s vámi odejít, nebudete ho nutit ani nijak uplácet. Teď se dívají na program, pak mají odpolední svačinu. Pokud bude Tony souhlasit, může si ji odsud odnést a sníst u stolu v kantýně. Já vás neznám, pane Jonesi, ale Charlie mi slíbila, že na všechno dole dohlédne – a té já věřím. Pokud se nebude chtít Tony vrátit dřív, máte čtyřicet pět minut – pak ho osobně přivedete zpátky. O minutu se opozdíte a volám policii a nahlásím únos dítěte, nehledě na Charlie. Rozuměl jste?"

„Uhmm, jen dvě věci – pokud vám to mám podepsat, chtěl bych si přečíst ten text pod čarou co je vždycky napsaný malým písmem…"

„Nic mi podepisovat nemusíte – jen mi to odsouhlaste…"!

„A ty malý písmenka…"

„Pane Jonesi! Můžeme to skončit hned tady, pokud jste nerozuměl, co jsem vám právě řekla."

„Byl jsem srozuměn, rozumím a souhlasím."

„Fajn. A ta druhá věc?"

„Co ještě o mě říkala sestra Charlie?"

0-0-0

Dean se vetřel do místnosti v ten samý okamžik, kdy zjistil, že v televizi běží premiérový díl Sesame Street. V případě neudělení souhlasu byl připravený se třeba i podhrabat jen aby se tam dostal a mohl se dívat. Pro lepší výhled si – samozřejmě - sedl do první řady a nacpal svůj zadek dokonce i do plastové stoličky. Odtud byl ale sestrou Joan nejdříve slovně vykázán, a když ji neslyšel (spíše neposlouchal) musela ho zvednout za loket a odtáhnout při neustálým brblání o férovosti a diskriminaci dospělých s malou židličkou vzpříčenou o boky dozadu.

Uraženě si tam dřepnul a při první příležitost, když z něj byla spuštěna pozornost, se posunul o hodný kus vpřed.

„Charlie, tady Joan. Řeknu ti, to je teda materiál."

„Co dělá? Doufám, že moc nezlobí. Nechtěla bych pak u tebe žehlit jeho černý puntíky za neposlušnost…"

„U mě si za své chování každý zodpovídá sám, já nemám dvojí metr, to víš."

„Vím to a stále mě to inspiruje."

„A já někdy nechápu, jak to děláš – měříš všem stejně, ale ke každému máš individuální přístup. Podle mě je to jeden z důvodů proč tě vedení jmenovalo vrchní v tak mladým věku. Samozřejmě bych mohla uvést tisíc dalších…Ale čistě mezi náma – ne všichni to dodneška chápou. Mám jmenovat?"

„Ne, Joan…"

„Třeba z chíry – vždyť ti pitomci ani nevědí, kolikátého dneska je…"

„Prosím! Nechci vědět, komu všemu ležím v žaludku, na tom mi vážně nezáleží…"

„Ech, no dobře. Vezmu to tedy z opačné strany – víš, komu v žaludku určitě neležíš? Panu Jonesovi. Ten tě má totiž úplně někde jinde…"

„Joan! Ježíši! Doufám, že u toho nejsou děti…"

„Co – myslela jsem v hlavě. Na co si myslela ty? A děti se s panem Jonesem dívají na telku. Nevím, kdo z nich si to víc užívá. Komentují to stejnou měrou."

„Já…jen jsem se lekla, co z tebe vypadne. Kvůli dětem, samozřejmě."

„Tak to chápu! SAMOZŘEJMĚ!"

„Uhmmm, jestli o mě mluvil…no, víš, tak to jen z toho důvodu, že mám na oddělení jeho bratra. Řezný poranění…"

„No jo, to už jsi říkala."

„Ehmmm, nebo říkal ještě něco jiného…? Jako mimo svého bratra…"

„Hele, o bráchovi já nic nevim. A vy dva – on se ptal na tebe, ty na něj. Ani vás nemusím vidět spolu, aniž bych vytušila, že mezi vámi něco zafungovalo."

„Ani ho neznám…"

„Keci v kleci, Charlie! Na co čekáš? Je to kus – a – počkej, jéééžíš - umí zpívat. Bože – ten song jsem slyšela s dětma snad milionkrát, ale…nikdy mi nepřišel tak sexy… Najednou ho vidím jinýma očima. Jak je to možný."

„Joan…?"

„Pan Jones právě totálně přetavil dětskou písničku Can you tell me how to get to Sesame Street do nepřístupného formátu – tohle už nedostanu z hlavy."

„Joan, prosím. Co se tam děje? Nechci ho dostat do větších potíží, než ve kterých už je..."

„Neboj, zlato. Potíže já tady nedovolím. Právě se odkradl za roh k sušenkám a mlíku co mají děti připravený jako dezert po večeři. Zlískám ho přes ten jeho zadek…"

„Kriste!"

„Není třeba volat vyšší moc – od toho jsem tu já. Všem stejným metrem, pamatuješ?"

„Já jen – nikdy jsem ve tvém hlase neslyšela tolik nadšení, když potřebovaly potrestat děti."

0-0-0

„Jak jste si užil televize, pane Jonesi? Doufám, že vás děti u toho moc nerušily – to víte, jsou to přeci POŘÁD JEN DĚTI!"

Dean se málem udávil, jak se jí lekl. Přeci si dal tolik záležet na tom, aby ho NIKDO neviděl. Vůbec nepočítal s jinou možností…Zakašlal a z pusy se mu zaprášilo.

„Co – pácháte tady neplechy a myslíte si, že jste při tom neviditelnej, že vás nenačapu?"

Umí číst myšlenky! Kruci! Zbraň se solí zůstaly v autě…!

„10 let praxe s dětmi! Já všechno tohle plížení a laciné triky znám."

A na to jsem se TEPRVE v duchu chtěl zeptat…Krucinál! A ještě ke všemu umí předpovídat…!

Plán? - zatloukat! Lhát! Mlžit! Vymýšlet si! – nejlíp všechno dohromady.

„Uhmm, co?" – TO je profesionální začátek.

„Ta vaše plná pusa a bílé fousy od mlíka? Co co?"

Přímá konfrontace zakončená otazníkem…

„Kde?" – zmást blbou otázkou.

„Cpal jste se tu sušenkama?"

„Ne…" – mě nedostane.

„Ani jste nepil mlíko rovnou ze džbánu?"

„Ne" – záporně položená otázka vyvolává zápornou odpověď – tohle je ukázkový a laciný…

„Dobře…"

Profesionálně, čistě a rychle. Tohle prostě musela vzdát….

„Děti! Chtěla bych vám někoho ukázat…"

Pauza! Ukázat? Tak moment - to zavání představením….!

„Tohle je pan Jones a přišel nám krátce pohovořit o tom, proč je důležité a správné mluvit v životě pravdu. Všichni tu víme, že lhát se nemá…"

A do prdele!

„Néééééé…"

Tohle není fér.

„Takže – co teď uděláme – zatleskáme panu Jonesovi a přivítáme ho…"

TO NENÍ FÉR!

„Uhmmm, ahoj, děcka. Děkuju, že jste mě tu tak vřele přivítaly a… že tu s vámi můžu být a….tak."

„Čuz, De."

„A speciální ČUZ tady pro Tonyho, aniž bych tušil, co to vůbec znamená…"

„Čuz, pane Jones…"

„Výborně, děti…a teď se utišíme, abychom všichni slyšeli. – Pane Jonesi, prosím – jsme jen vaši."

HMMMMMMM

0-0-0

„…a proto by Ernie s Bertem měly všem říct pravdu. Měly by být ke všem v Sesame Street upřímní a nelhat jim do očí. Protože je to trapný a my všichni to stejně víme." Přednášel s vážnou tváří. Tohle bylo vážné téma. Děti z toho měly oči navrch hlavy, sestra Joan se kousala do jazyka, aby tuhle vypjatou přednášku vůbec přežila a neztratila u dětí respekt tím, že tu vyprskne smíchy.

„Dobře – a z toho plyne poučení?" musela to ukončit. Kvůli sobě – jazyk už jí strašně bolel.

Dean se dramaticky zastavil před tou dětskou skupinkou. Visely na něm pohledem, některé s pusou dokořán. Úplně stejně jako předtím na televizi.

„Z toho plyne poučení – řekni pravdu hned, že jsi gay a nebudeš muset lhát jako Ernie s Bertem už od roku 1969. Nechápu, jak jim to tak dlouho může procházet…"

„Pane Jonesi! V tenhle závěr jsem nedoufala…"

„Aha – takže závěrem bych chtěl všem poděkovat za pozornost, byly jste skvělé publikum a pokud někomu není něco z mé přednášky jasné, otevírám diskuzi…"

„Pane Jonesi, to stačí…"

„A tady, holčička s beruškou ve vlasech má nějakou otázku k tématu.."

„Čo je gay?"

„Tak to je závažná otázka, maličká, ale jsem rád, že se ptáš. Splním tedy svou společenskou povinnost a zodpovím ji. To je někdo…"

„Stačí!" vstala, přešla k němu a mírně ho odstrčila. Pak se záměrně zaměřila na stále bílý okraj jeho rtů. „Ukončila bych to tím, že lhaní a podvádění je špatnost, která se nevyplácí a vždycky končí malérem. Dřív nebo později bude stejně odhalena. To jste tím chtěl říct…"

„Jasně. A taky…"

„Výborně, děkujeme. Děti, zatleskejte panu Jonesovi. A teď se hezky seřaďte u výdejového stolu. Každý si pomalu vezme talířek se svačinou a krabičku s džusíkem a půjde si sednout na své místo ke stolečku. Nechci vidět žádné strkanice…VY NE, pane Jonesi!"

„Říkala jste každej…mám hlad, že bych vraždil" Dean se zklamaně vrátil z fronty.

„Chápu. Ale hlídejte si slovník. Tady nejste na ulici. Tony? Zlato – znáš tady toho pána?" vzala dítě za ramínka a natočila ho proti Deanovi.

„Jo, to je De a má tešky jako já" Tony se na něj zezdola křenil.

Dean skousnul čelistmi tak až se mu ostře vytvarovaly a hrozilo to pořezáním. „Tak hele…" procedil mezi zuby s ukazováčkem přísně nataženým nad tím malým oprsklem. Na to si hned uvědomil, proč je tady a že ho sem dostalo právě tohle jeho chování. Zhluboka se nadýchl, povolil sanici, výraz v obličeji i hrozivý prst. Poplácal kluka po rezavé hlavě. „Správně…kámo. Já…přišel jsem se na tebe podívat, jak se máš a tak. Stejně jako jsi byl ty za mnou dole. Ale tady je to pekelně famózní…" rozhlédl se nadšeně kolem.

„Pane Jonesi, slovník!"

„Můžem tu vybalvovat. Máme tu balvišky" Tony k němu vzhlížel světle modrýma očima a Dean si k němu sedl na bobek, aby s ním srovnal výšku. Tohle mělo být důležitý, nechtěl to podělat.

„Já vím Tony, a kdybys pořád měl zájem, mohl bys – až zase přijdeš dolu na návštěvu – mi třeba něco namalovat? Víš, něco hodně barevného, co bych mohl dát Samovi nad postel a co by mě vždycky rozveselilo, až mě uvrhne do deprese těma svýma rádoby chytrýma kecama o životě…"

„Echm!" sestra Joan si významně odkašlala.

„Nemůšu" Tony natáhl ruku po jeho šňůrce s přívěskem.

„Proč? Ty blbý pravidla o nekreslení jsem zrušil, jestli myslíš tenhle důvod" Dean začínal být zoufalý, nechtěl odsud odejít sám. „A promiň, že jsem na tebe tak vyjel, jsem idiot. Mrzí mě to. Chci to napravit."

Jeho lítostivý výraz, který tentokrát BYL skutečný, dostal místo Tonyho sestru Joan. Málem po něm hmátla, aby ho podržela v náručí a utěšila ho. A to, že znovu používal taková slova, jaká by před dětmi neměl, jí skoro nevadilo.

„Tony? Pan Jones se ti omluvil a chce se polepšit. A my tu takovým slušným lidem dáváme šanci se napravit…" právě se ho zastala, i když tím porušila ta svá „nepsaná pravidla," která ji musel odsouhlasit.

Tony se na ní otočil a rozhodil rukama. „Nemůšu. De nemá fixy." Pokrčil ramínky v jasném problému, že bez nich fakt malovat nejde.

„Aha, to je pravda" z Deana spadla tíha strachu z odmítnutí a sestra Joan se tomu banálnímu, ale podstatnému důvodu proč Tony nemůže, zasmála. „V tom případě to musíme napravit. Koupíme nějaký pastelky a papír. Vybereš si je dole v krámku sám?"

„Jóóó. A vymalovánky" v té euforii se pověsil Deanovi na krk. Zase z něj voněly jahody. A to tělíčko pod pyžamem bylo tak křehké a hubené. Předtím, když ho nesl v panické rychlosti na záchod si to ani neuvědomil. Opatrně ho objal jednou rukou, jen tak zlehka, aby Tony nemusel nést její tíhu.

„To jsou omalovánky" nezapomněla ho opravit. „Dobře. Ale svačinu musíš sníst, Tony – to víš. Běž si jí nafasovat, a jestli chceš, pan Jones ti jí pomůže snést dolů do kantýny a sníst ji můžeš tam. A hned vedle mají spousty věcí na kreslení tak si dobře vyber."

Tony bez dalších řečí odběhl a spořádaně se zařadil na konec fronty. Oba ho sledovali pohledem, než se sestra Joan ozvala. „Víte, tohle všechno jsou děti z dětského domova. Přivezli je sem před pár dny s otravou z jídla. Nějaký pitomec – vy to slovo jistě omluvíte – skoupil levné zásoby konzerv, které pak střelil do kuchyně v domově. Bohužel některé z nich byly chycené a odnesly to především děti. Přivezli je sem v tak zuboženém stavu, že jsme to museli nahlásit. Udělali šťáru, a domov je před zavřením. Děti se tu zatím zotavují a pobudou tu ještě pár dalších dnů. Tony tu má mladšího bratra, Dextera, který na tom byl hodně špatně. Je mu rok a půl a je na zvláštním oddělení. I když to špatné jídlo jedli jen ti starší, Tony schoval půlku své večeře, aby se s Dexem rozdělil. Tak čistý úmysl a taková tragédie. Charlie ho měla dole na JIPce, myslím, že ho vyrvali z náručí samotné smrti. Prý to bylo hodně ošklivý – ale já ji nikdy neviděla, aby něco vzdala. Nikdo neví jak, ale vypiplala ho do takového stavu, že je mimo ohrožení života a dokonce to vypadá, že to bude i bez následků. Nemá zasažené orgány jedem a budou ho pomalu probouzet. Tony se už nemůže dočkat, neustále nám utíká a jezdí výtahem dolů se na něj dívat. Asi ho tu budete často vídat takhle bezprizorně se pohybovat, nezakazujeme mu to – jen napomínáme. Je to hodnej kluk a přesto měl zatím jen kopec smůly…"

Dean ho pozoroval, jak se v řadě baví s dětmi a trpělivě postupuje kupředu. Holčička s beruškou ve vlasech před ním už nedosáhla na poslední talířky, proto si Tony přitáhl plastovou stoličku, na kterou si stoupl a zadní řadu rozdal dětem sám. Joan měla pravdu – čistá duše, zatížená tragédií. Tohle by mohl být i Deanův příběh – a možná kdysi i byl. Jenže teď to bylo jiné – tragédie zůstaly, ale jeho duše už dávno nebyla čistá.

0-0-0

„Tony – nezapomeň si vzít župánek."

„A jo – šupánek. Podlžíš mi to?" natáhl se k Deanovi s talířkem zakrytým plastovou folií, aby jídlo po cestě nevytrousili a krabičkovým džusem.

„Jasně, kámo. To snad zvládnu" a pak s tím z legrace zabalancoval. „Ooops."

Od dětí za ten kousek sklidil chichotání, sestra Joan se nechala nachytat. „Málem jste to upustil. Držte to pořádně."

„Dyk jo. Ooops" znovu a divočeji se s tím zatočil.

Od stolků se ozval regulérní smích.

„My si tu s jídlem nehrajeme, pane Jonesi. My si tu jídla vážíme, je to tak, děti?" obrátila na ně svou pozornost.

„Jóóó" ozvalo se sborově, než si Dean za jejími zády položil talíř na hlavu a otočil se s tím okolo své osy.

„Jééé" vřískaly, prstíky natažené.

Načapala ho, jak se vlní v bocích, ruce zdvižené a mávající do pomyslného rytmu. Připadal jí, že odsud bude odcházet o deset let mladší, než když s ním poprvé mluvila na chodbě. Jen ten úsměv tam nějak pořád scházel.

„Moc hezký a … zábavný" řekla ironicky.

„Díky" zvedl oba palce nahoru. Sundal z hlavy talíř, jen aby s ním opakovaně předvedl několik balancujících čísel.

Celou místnost měl na své straně, děti z něj byly vyjevené, přestaly jíst a začaly ho v těch jeho blbinách podporovat.

Znovu musela zakročit a utnout tuhle rozjíždějící se samozvanou show. „Děkujeme za váš pestrý kulturní program, pane Jonesi. Na oplátku bych vás ráda pozvala na ten náš. Určitě jste si na chodbě všiml plakátů, pozítří budeme mít v zahradách areálu velkou akci pro děti a sháníme pro ně patrony. Měl byste zájem?"

„Chcete patrony pro děti? Doufám, že jen slepý" řekl zkušeně.

„Prosím? Slepý? O tom jsem nikdy neuvažovala…" zmátlo jí to.

„Protože jestli si budou děti hrát s ostrýma, tak vám říkám, že je to pěkně nebezpečný. Zkoušela ste hodit někdy ostrou patronu do ohně? Je to fičák" poučoval a přitom vážně kýval hlavou.

„C-co? Cože? Proč bych to dělala? Aha – my si ale asi nerozumíme. Já nemluvím o patronách, ale o patronech. Jako o člověku, který by dohlížel na téhle akci na jedno nebo více dětí. Měl nad nimi patronát."

Dean zvedl obočí v pochopení. „Jo takhle. Jakože bych si půjčil nějaký děti. Tak to pak mění celý význam celku. To by vám slepý byli k prdu, že jo…"

„Půjčil? Jsou to děti, pane Jonesi, ty se nepůjčují! To jsou ty vaše pouliční výrazy!"

„Jaký pouliční? Takhle mluvíme doma…"

„Doma si mluvte, jak chcete – tady budete mluvit slušně! Možná jsem udělala chybu, když jsem si myslela, že to s vámi zvládnu…"

„Tak jo, tak jo. Já nad tím popřemýšlím, OK? Jen…nevím, jestli na to budu mít časovou kapacitu. Mám bratra na JIPce, a už jsem trochu nervózní, že jsem tak dlouho pryč. Sice zrovna usnul, když jsem odcházel, ale…" Dean se podíval na hodinky.

„Já to chápu. Dobře. Dám vám tady ten leták, najdete tam všechno. Uhmmm, když se budete chtít na cokoli zeptat nebo se už přímo nechat zapsat, přijďte sem nahoru."

„Takže už nejsem podezřelej a cizí?"

„To jste pořád. Ale bude to v uzavřeným areálu a budeme vás mít pořád na očích – nemáte kam zdrhnout. A pak, ještě pořád máme čas si vás proklepnout."

„No já to určitě udělám. Jak se jmenuje tahle nemocnice? Nechtěl bych bejt zataženej do nějakýho levnýho cirkusovýho představení…"

„Jste drzej až hanba!"

„Díky. Ještě se vám v téhle záležitosti ozvu. Teď jdeme s Tonym něco pojíst a pak nakupovat. Zdarec, děcka."

„Nashle, pane Jones."

„A odteď vám běží čas – máte přesně čtyřicet pět minut." A důrazné poklepání na sklo hodinek ho vyprovodilo z místnosti.

0-0-0

„Smášknu šudlík" Tony už to metelil k výtahům. Tuhle trasu vyloženě dobře znal. Stoupl si na špičky a prstíkama se sunul po panelu, až nahmatal tlačítko. Dveře se skoro ihned otevřely.

„Honem, honem. Jedeme" popoháněl ho. Byli uvnitř samy, Tony zkušeně navolil nižší patro.

„Kouknem se na Dexe, jo? Špí, ale žeknu mu čuz. A má opci."

No jo, zas ta prokletá umolousaná opice. Už na ní skoro zapomněl. V duchu pronesl několik jednoduchých formulí v latině, které by ho mohly ochránit proti uhranutí – pokud tu zrůdičku neovládá něco daleko silnějšího.

Jen co se výtah zastavil a oni mohli vystoupit, Tony vsunul svou volnou ruku do Deanovy dlaně. „Ukášu ti cestu."

„Tak…jo" Deana nejdříve ta jeho prťavá kostnatá ručka překvapila, skoro se až lekl. Nic tak křehkého a živého ve své dlani dlouho nedržel. Jak jen…vždyť mu může ublížit. Kdyby jen trochu víc stiskl…taková zodpovědnost…tak… snad takhle to bude dobře.

Tony k němu zvedl hlavu a zakřenil se. V Deanovi hrklo, že ho svou neobratností přeci jen zmáčkl víc, než měl a ruku mu pustil tak rychle jakoby byla z rozžhaveného železa.

„Mušim tě dlžet, ztlatíš se!" Tony se na něj káravě zamračil jak na mladšího bratra, který právě odmítl poslušnost. Nesmlouvavě ho popadl a stiskl pevněji, aby se mu snad Dean zase nevykroutil.

„Tak jo tak jo. Jen mě nezlom prsty" objal mu svými tu jeho titěrnost, až mu celá zmizela v dlani.

Tony se znovu zakřenil a Deanovi došlo, že to tentokrát a ani předtím nebylo z důvodu bolesti, ale že to byl výraz pobavení. Sláva.

„Vypadáš jak králík, když se takhle pitvoříš. Skrčenej nos a zuby ven." Udělal na něj to samý a ještě s nosem zahýbal.

„Jéé, ty ši klálik" zasmál se.

Hned jak se dostali na zvláštní oddělení, Tony se nepřestával zdravit s nemocničním personálem. To divný slovo čuz Dean slyšel z obou stran. A těch malých dárků co během cesty nafasoval - lízátka, žvýkačky („ty já můšu" – upozornil Deana, aby snad nedošlo k nedorozumění), čokoládová vajíčka s překvapením, drobné hračky. Za chvíli toho měl plné kapsy od županu, takže si to Dean musel nastrkat i po svých.

„Chjo, šokoládu nemůšu. Chceš?" vyndal jedno z vajíček.

„Podělíme se, dobře? Já sním to okolo a ty si vyloupneš to překvapení uvnitř. Sám sem zvědavej, co tam bude. Kolik jich máš?"

„Uhmm, jedna, dvě, štyži, pět" pečlivě počítal a přitom je sázel Deanovi do nastavené dlaně.

„A co se stalo s trojkou?"

Tony mu ukázal tři prstíky.

„No jo, tady je. Já se lek, že vzala čáru do Mexica, aby si mohla legálně užívat s patnáctkou."

0-0-0

„A tohle tady, to spící vlasatý děťátko, to je můj brácha. Chceš se na něj kouknout?"

„Či" Tony po něm natáhl ruce, aby ho Dean vyzvedl. Byl tak lehounký, i v tom županu kloktal.

„Jmenuje se Sam. Ale říkám mu i dalšíma jménama, který mě v tu chvíli napadnou. Většinou je kvůli tomu pak naštvanej. Což mě hrozně baví."

„Čuz, Same. – Špí?" Tony se k němu otočil a zíral mu zblízka do obličeje.

Dean se musel trochu zaklonit, aby na něj dokázal zaostřit.

„Jo, stejně jako Dex. Odpočívají, aby nabrali sílu a mohli se uzdravit. A až se vzbudí – nejdřív to bude možná jen na chviličku, ale to nevadí – řeknou si – cool, brácha je tu, doteď to byla ospalá díra, ale konečně tu bude pořádnej mejdan. A proto se začnou rychle uzdravovat, aby něco nezmeškali. A my starší je budeme mít brzy zase na krku, budeme jim utírat nosy a dohazovat rande s mladšími sestrami našich známostí abysme se jich aspoň na chvilku zbavili. A tak to je – bez nich se žít nedá a s nima je to ještě horší. Sakra – a já myslel, že to platí jen o ženskejch!"

Dean se nad tím na chvíli zamyslel, pak jen protáhl obličej a pokýval hlavou, že je to vlastně úplně stejný.

„Štýšká še mi." Tony si mu opřel čelo o krk a ty jeho rezavé vlasy ho zašimraly pod bradou. A Deana jeho důvěra, náklonnost a smutek po bratrovi totálně rozpustily. Jakoby se v něm zlomily bariéry, které kolem svého vnitřního já vystavěl. Už nezaváhal, když mu do rozježeného účesu lípnul pusu a přitom se nadýchl té jahodové vůně. Svou dospělou dlaní mu přejel několikrát konejšivě po hubených zádíčkách a pošeptal pár povzbuzujících slůvek. Cítil jeho dětské prstíky na hrudi, jak se mu probírají drobnými přívěsky. Od téhle chvíle pro Deana neexistovalo nic, co by pro tohle rachitické, šišlající stvoření s velkým srdcem a čistou duší, které mu dokázalo vrátit něco z citů do jeho okoralého a zatvrzelého vnitřku, nebyl ochotný udělat.

Tony popotáhl. „Šmlkat."

Ufff! První zkouška to dokázat.

TBC


	7. Feelings Like Mine

VŽDYŤ HO ANI NEZNÁ – TAK PROČ Z NĚJ MÁ TAKOVÝ POCIT?

Jak je to dlouho? Pár hodin, co vletěl tou svou černou Impalou jak poděs před vchod, div že nezaparkoval rovnou ve třetím patře na chíře.

TAK FAJN! –JE to skoro celý den, ale kolik času s ním strávila, aby o něm mohla říct víc, než si v tuhle chvíli myslela?

Provinilý, zdrcený, vzteklý – takového ho potkala. Hmm, TAKOVÝCH potkávala v nemocnici spousty. BÝT TU – nechtěl nikdo. POMOC – chtěli všichni.

ONA tu JE a POMÁHÁ. Tak to bylo – tak to bude. U ní nezáleželo na čase, prostě - TAK to je. Jen – jména měst a nemocnic si musela psát – nemohla si pamatovat všechny, kterými kdy za svůj dlouhý život prošla.

Pak ta jeho eskapáda s ochrankou – nevěřila, že to skončilo, Frank je dříč, ten to dotáhne do konce – prostě si pro něj dojde. Už teď jí děsil fakt, že se tak JEŠTĚ nestalo a CO se stane, AŽ se to stane. Dean nevypadal, že by se nechal jen tak někam odvést – a už vůbec ne od nemocného bratra - ale Frank ho nebude přemlouvat – jen… to udělá. TO, že je Dean vinen věděli všichni tři, TO jak se celá situace vyvine – to netušil nikdo. Tichý to však určitě nebude. Musí něco vymyslet, jak se to dá urovnat, aniž by na sebe strhli veškerou pozornost. O to by to pak bylo horší…

Ztracený, drzý, ignorantský – to první ji vyděsilo, to druhé pobavilo a to třetí naštvalo.

Ježíši – jakoby měl v sobě několik vrstev, které z něj tohle místo postupně olupovalo.

V tuhle chvíli, když seděl naproti ní s dítětem na klíně a s dychtivostí se cpal čokoládou z vajíček s překvapením, aby se spolu s Tonym dostali co nejdříve k pokladu uvnitř a oba z toho byli stejně nadšení ji připadal…bezstarostný? – ne, ne s tou vráskou u kořene nosu. Jakoby mu na čele ležel temný stín a nutil ho se permanentně mračit.

Možná jen dokázal – pro tuhle chvíli – zapudit své trable a být tu prostě s nimi.

Hned se pouštěli do sestavování miniatur a rovnali je před sebe na stůl.

„Auto" oznámil Tony, mezitím co vyklepal obsah z pouzdra.

Dean vzal do ruky návod a pak ho se znechuceným výrazem zmuchlal. „Tahle zbytečnost akorát zabírá místo! Instrukce? Jak sestavit auto? – a za tohle je někdo placenej, kristova noho - to vážně? Za ty prachy na papír sem mohli dát klidně čtyřválec nebo aspoň pořádnej tuning. A za mzdu tohohle „kreativce" – ouu jéééé" zasnil se. „Ale podívej se na tu barvu - skvělá, nádherná, krásná."

„Uhmm, jo."

„Co je to za barvu, Tony? Víš to?" chtěla ho procvičit.

„Uhmm, myšlim…myšlim…"

„Šťastná" vydechl místo něho.

Tony se zakřenil, ona komentovala změněným hlasem. „Výborně, pane Jonesi. Další z vašich poznámek. My tady nazýváme barvy pravým jménem…"

Dean k ní překvapeně vzhlédl, své zelené oči přes půl obličeje. „Sestra Joan? No k čertu, fakt, že jo…"

Plaše se usmála. „Já...nic jsem tím nemyslela. Jen…dostala jsem od ní reference."

„Reference? To je něco jako drby, ne?" nacpal si do pusy kus čokolády. Kam to jídlo skládal, nechápala - dva po okraj nacpané sendviče uzeným masem, talíř hranolek s kečupem, studený kuřecí salát – odkud vybral jen to kuře a pořádnou porci třešňového koláče. Ještě teď srkal z půllitrového kelímku nějakou sladkou limonádu. Nikdy nikoho neviděla jíst s takovou chutí – a k tomu v jejich kantýně. Buď musel mít opravdu hlad, nebo totální absenci chuťových buněk. Ona sama měla velké kafe, na které ji dle domluvy pozval, jídlo s díky odmítla, ale jeho apetit jí svedl k tomu sáhnout několikrát po kouscích sladkostí, které vytahali s Tonym z kapes, a teď se v chaosu povalovaly po stole.

„Nazývejme to předáváním informací" rozkousla bonbón. „Kruci – to je kyselí, to je sakra kyselííí…" málem to vyplivla zpátky. Pusa se jí zkroutila, až to zabolelo.

„Jestli takhle mluvíte doma mladá dámo – budiž. Ale tady přede mnou a Tonym budete mluvit slušně. Nebo vás nahlásíme sekci pro mravnostně-delikátní napadání kyselosti. A z toho se budete sakra muset zodpovídat."

Tvářil se vážně, s bradou vystrčenou důležitě dopředu, představujíc napůl stejnou osobu jako ona tu o několik pater výše a napůl zastupujícího agenta sekce pro mravnostně-delikátní napadání kyselosti.

Tony se k němu polekaně otočil. Tím svým malým mozečkem nechápal význam, jen vytušil, že je Charlie v ohrožení. „Nééé, Šájlí bude balvit."

„Barvit? Jako malovat?" byl z té náhle nezapadající informace trochu mimo.

Tony prudce pokýval hlavou. „Oblázky. Šem" položil Deanovi obě dlaně na tváře, každou z jedné strany. Ten se v tom ale začal ztrácet. Podíval se na Charlie a nechápavě pokrčil rameny.

„Správně Tony. Pozítří na dětském dnu budu malovat na obličej barvičkami. Už si vymyslel, co budeš chtít nakreslit?"

„Uhmm…mmm…Elma?"

„Uff, dobře. Připravým si hodně červené."

Tony se vrátil k sestavování auta, Dean mu pomáhal, ale oči měl upřené jinam.

Bože, určitě musí mít fousy od kafe nebo čokoládu na bradě, jinak by na ní tak nezíral. A jestli má něco mezi zubama – tak to je fakt hnusnej trapas.

Přejela si po nich jazykem a po obličeji dlaní. Jen se zájmem zvedl obočí.

Tak proč takové pozornosti, pane Jonesi? Pokud k ní něco má, tak ať jí to řekne – ani ona nehodlala svým pohledem uhnout.

„Hotovo, De koukej." ohlásil Tony. „Je čelný, blllllmmmbblllmmm" zarejdil s ním po stole.

„Bude tam cukrová vata?" nechal bez povšimnutí, že mu právě přejel mini autíčkem pod nosem a do vlasů a sjel jí očima ke rtům, snad aby tu odpověď nepropásl.

„Je to pro vás asi hodně podstatná věc…" usmála se té otázce vyřčené s vážným obličejem.

„Je to pro mě druhá podstatná věc na tý akci" vypadalo to, že se mu ta věčná vráska mezi obočím začala vytrácet.

Zvedl k ní oči. Ona svými musela uhnout, zastyděla se, protože postavila takovou banalitu před to nejdůležitější…

„Jasně, děti."

Překvapeně zamrkal a odkašlal si. „No j-jo, heh, děti." Protáhl obličej a ne moc přesvědčivě pokýval hlavou, že na ně i myslel…

„De, koukej. Je to čelný auto."

„Správně" konečně mu věnoval pozornost. „Černý tak jako první kafe po ránu. Jako černošský jamování ve dvě ráno v baru. Černý, jako moje bejby."

Vráska se vytratila.

Tony se zakřenil. Dean se k němu sehnul a něco mu pošeptal do ucha. Dívali se na její vlasy.

„Skoro tak černé."

TAK PROČ Z NĚJ MÁ TAKOVÝ POCIT – KDYŽ HO ANI NEZNÁ…

0-0-0

Bolest.

Uhodila ho do hlavy tak, jakoby mu chtěla všechno ostatní vymlátit. Další útok, jen aby ho ochromila a pak si vzala z jeho mysli to, na čem mu záleželo.

Vzpomínky.

Nehodlal té mrše dát ani jednu. No…možná těch pár trapných! Kruci – ani těch se přeci nevzdá! Už z principu!

Nemínil ustupovat ze svých zásad! Měl své zbraně, pro něž tolik riskoval.

Nasypal si do pusy tablety rovnou z lékovky jak tiktaky. Jeden nepomáhal. Dvojku přeskočil rovnou a naordinoval si tři. Tohle musí zabrat.

Nabral do dlaní vodu a pořádně je zapil. Opláchl si obličej. Zíral na sebe do zrcadla, dokud dovnitř nevtrhl Tony.

„Mušíme jít, honem honem."

Vytáhl ho z toalet ven za ruku.

„Všechno v pořádku? Zmizel jste hodně rychle…" její pohled se rovna vyšetření rentgenem.

„Uhm, jasně – jen – nejsem moc na uklízení" trapně lhal, protože „spěšně odkráčel" (utekl) těsně předtím, než se zvedli k odchodu. Ať si o něm myslí, že je línej bordelář – což by Sam odsouhlasil – než, že je slaboch ochrnutej a ovládanej bolestí – což není!

Zaber, zaber, tak už zaberte, bastardi!

„Deme koupit fixy" Tony mu nedal šanci na další smyšlenosti. Jen Charlie na něj nedůvěřivě zahlížela.

„Proto – „ musel polknout – „proto jsme tady."

Kluk vletěl mezi regály jak mini tajfun, ostříleně houknul k mladé prodavačce čuz a sondoval co je kde nového. Vytahal několik omalovánek a slovně je třídil. „Ty mám, ty mám, ty sou stalý, ty mám…"

Bolest ho nutila to vzdát, sednout si a přestat se bránit, aby ho mohla zbavit vědomí. Už teď cítil, jak vrtá a páčí všechno to, co před ní ve své hlavě opancéřoval. Jak hledá slabé místo kudy do jeho mozku, aby se uvnitř mohla přehrabovat a selektovat tak jako Tony. „Ty mám, ty mám, ty jsou starý – ale dobrý, ty mám…"

Poodešel stranou, aby se svým utrpením mohl být sám. Opřel se zády o zeď a přitiskl dlaň k hlavě.

Jak může Sam se svými bolestivými vizemi něco tak příšerného snášet a nezbláznit se?!

Druhá ruka mu zajela do kapsy u bundy, nahmatal kus papíru. Pevně ho sevřel mezi prsty – tohle teď pro něj mělo status přikázání, to byla jeho modlitba.

SAM – je můj bratr.

BOBBY – je můj přítel.

JOHN – byl můj otec.

MARY – byla moje matka.

IMPALA – je moje auto, moje bejby a můj domov.

JÁ jsem Dean Winchester.

0-0-0

„Wow."

Byla pryč. Zamrkal, protože ho ten náhlý a rychlý zvrat překvapil. Opatrně zatřásl hlavou – jednou, dvakrát – jop, ta vlezlá mrcha to vzdala. Poražena chemickými syntetiky smíchanými s návykovými jedy, kterým chybělo do označení legální lék deset písmen. Užívejte pouze z rukou svého osobního dealera.

Tohle dávkování si zapamatuje. Místního „distributora" poplácá po zádech.

„Jste v pořádku?" starala se Charlie.

„Jop" ukázal palec nahoru.

„Nepřipadáte mi tak…"

„Je tohle lékařský úsudek nebo osobní pohled?"

„Co myslíte vy – jste v nemocnici nebo v rychloseznamce?"

„Nevim. Seznámil jsem se s váma, ale nevim, jestli to bude klapat…jsem od narození lehce plachej a vy na mě dost tlačíte se svýma diagnózama…neměla byste na to jít tak rychle, mohl bych se cítit štvanej."

„Vy jste si něco vzal?" přišla k němu blíž.

Zíral jí do obličeje. „Ještě…ne" vydechl, když mu oči spadly k jejím rtům.

Mohl…mohl by se jich dotknout prstem. Nebo rovnou svými. Rajcovní představa. Tak proč ji nepřetavit ve skutek! Jdi na to, tygře!

„Šmlkat."

Sakrahergotkrucinál! Jeho provinění muselo být těžší, než si myslel, když mu to vracelo takovým necitlivým způsobem. Odčinit to nebude snadný…

„Není kam" nic u sebe neměl.

Naproti v regále byly naskládány toaletní papíry. V náhlém nápadu na jejich zneužití pro horní polovinu těla se odlepil od zdi. Charlie mu stála v cestě, proto se přes ní natáhl.

Slyšel, jak se jí zatajil dech, její dlaň se mu zapřela o hruď.

„Deane, to…" vydýchla překvapením, až ho to zašimralo na krku.

„Hm? Jo tohle…" ukázal jí roly a opustil její osobní prostor. „Je jedno kam to uděláte, ale nemělo by se to zanedbávat. Co myslíte vy, jako vrchní lékařská sestra?" pouštěl rozumy, mezitím co metr, dva, tři, pět, odmotával.

„Uhm" vypadlo z ní. Stála tam s rukou v tom samém gestu, jako by byla stále položená tam, kde před chvíli skutečně byla. Asi se i trochu červenala.

„Jo, tak to jsem si taky myslel. Díky za váš profesionální názor" sedl si k Tonymu na bobek. Ten mu hned zabořil nos do kupy papíru a tlačil to ze sebe tak intenzivně, že se musel zapřít nohama, aby ten protitlak vůbec ustál.

Dean radši zvedl hlavu. Co s ní je? Vypadá jak napřažený dopravní policajt, který zamrzl uprostřed řízení rušné křižovatky a stydí se za to.

„Jste v pořádku?"

0-0-0

Bože, co si myslela?

Ou, jasně – myslela si – na vteřinu – že ji chce políbit.

Myslela si – v trapném omylu – že ji chce podržet v náručí.

Proč – proč by to dělal?

– protože, chceš to samý – řekla by jí Joan. A - nepodceňuj sílu podvědomí – vážně by dodala.

Nesmysl. Jen…jediné co by chtěla je dotknout se těch sexy světle hnědých teček rozprášených po jeho obličeji. A na to myslí zcela otevřeně, to před sebou neskrývá. Takže – kde je sakra ten problém?

Už by mohla konečně jednat jako soudný člověk. A tu svou „domněnkovou" eskapádu pohřbí. Pěkně hluboko.

Vážně se jí všechno tohle děje? Po tolika klidných letech?! Zaparkuje tu svou nablýskanou krásku přímo před vchod a s bratrem v náručí a slzami v očích vtrhne do jejího profesního života. Fajn. A tady by to mělo končit.

Jenže – tady to právě začalo. Nemohla dostat z hlavy tu postavu s blond vlasy, kterou zahlédla vystupujíc z mlhy. Kterou zapudila dřív, než jí stačila porozumět.

Kterou nosil Dean v sobě, v mysli, v srdci.

A která byla zcela jistě mrtvá. Protože ti za ní přicházeli, aby prosili za své živé.

Jako Dexterova matka.

_Stálo ji to tolik osobní síly a okolní energie. Vracela ho zpátky do života celé tři dny. Vyčerpalo jí to tak, že po zbytek týdne se nemohla zvednout ani z postele a prospala každou minutu těch dní._

O Deanovi věděla jen to, co ji buď sám řekl – což by se vešlo do jedné věty – nebo co napsal do nemocničního formuláře – což se dalo hodně těžko přečíst.

Ale tušila, že se s ním něco děje. Ve svém oboru nebyla nováčkem už hezky dlouhou dobu, a i když se snažil mlžit, maskovat a neříkat tak úplnou pravdu (znělo to lépe než lhát), nemohla se zbavit podezření, že něco úporně tají.

Někdo/něco mu ubližovalo.

A začínal jí pomalu rozčilovat ten jeho postoj, který zaujímal kdykoli se ho zeptala zda-li je v pořádku, kdy protáčel oči a div si nepoklepal na čelo vyjadřujíc svůj názor na tuto otázku. Kdy ji odsekával, dělal, že neslyší nebo se zeptal na nějakou pitomost, která ho právě napadla. Ježil se pokaždé, když na něj použila nějaký lékařský termín. Jako nějaký malý umíněný hajzlík.

Odvracet od sebe pozornost, to je vaše strategie, Deane? Bratra jste sem donesl v slzách a nehnul se od něj hodiny ani na krok. Ptáte se podrobně a důkladně na všechno ohledně jeho léčby, na všechno dohlížíte.

Ale kdo dohlédne na vás?

Přidřepla si k těm dvěma, když viděla jak Dean několikrát polknul. Známka toho, že se buď brzy z těch zelených nudlí pozvrací nebo se pozvrací z toho jak se pozvracel.

„Já to převezmu" vzala mu opatrně Tonyho „nadílku" z ruky.

„Bezva" rychle se postavil, až zavrávoral. „Ooops. Je to síla. Bacha, ať vás to taky nedostane."

„Smrkance tříletého kluka? Děsivý…" protáhla dramaticky.

0-0-0

Tony byl s nákupem nadmíru spokojen. Dával to najevo neustálým poskakováním a nekonečným omíláním výčtu toho, co všechno pořídili.

„Balvišky. Voblovský fixy. Papíl. Vybalvovánky. Ty eště nemám." Do ruky se mu vešly jen pastelky, za to je nesl s náležitou úctou. Druhou se držel Deana, který klackovitě máchal s igelitkou, kde byl zbytek.

„Bysme mohli ještě někam skáknout, až tady mladej usne" zatvářil se roztomile a vrazil taškou do vozíku s léky, až to zařinčelo. „Sorry, kámo."

„Jsem ve službě" Charlie zkušeně porovnala léky, které tím nárazem pokácel.

„Já myslel, že ve službě se nesmí jen pít."

„Nemůžu se tu jen tak producírovat. Mám povinnosti. Už takhle tu vypadáme všichni tři jak na kolonádě" nervózně zkontrolovala pager.

„Chybí vám práce? Řekněte a já se klidně střelím do nohy."

„Vlastníte se svou povahou střelnou zbraň? Ježíši.." hraně si plácla do čela.

„No jo, koupil jsem ji na rohu, kde stával vždycky stánek s hotdogama. Jenže ten už je zrušenej.. Parchanti! To mě tenkrát vážně ranilo."

Nevěřícně k němu zvedla hlavu. „Koupil jste si zbraň místo párku?"

„A co – když už jsem tam byl…" udělal na ní takový obličej, že si přišla v tu chvíli úplně marná.

„Ježíši" vzdychla.

„Ten chlápek v noční košili s tím nemá nic společnýho. Tohle je vyšší level. Zaplať taťkovi za něj."

„Myslíte Boha?"

„Myslím mistra Colta."

Rozesmála se.

„Jste zvláštní – ale jedno se vám nedá upřít…"

„Že jsem hustej, sexy a mám hustě sexy auto?" skočil jí nadšeně do řeči.

Zakroutila pobaveně hlavou a odpojila se od nich. Pager se probudil. „Musím jít."

„Charlie, co je to?!" zavolal za ní s větší dychtivostí, než když si Tony vybíral své malířské pomůcky.

V chůzi se otočila. „Dokážete mě pobavit. Rozesmát mě. A to…mám ráda."

„Znamená to, že se mnou ještě někam zajdete? Umím i jiný věci…" zůstal stát na místě a sledoval jí chodbou.

Jen pokrčila rameny. Ale usmívala se. Zamávala Tonymu.

„A to ještě o mě nevíte to nejdůležitější!" hulákal. „Jsem totiž VOLNEJ! To znamená NEZADANEJ! Mohla byste si mě klidně rezervovat. Jako dopředu, pro jistotu…"

Kroutila pobaveně hlavou, ještě když mu mizela z dohledu.

Otočil se na Tonyho. „Myslím, že se jí líbim" zvedl oba palce nahoru.

„Chče še mi čůlat. Honem, budu mít nehodu" natahoval.

Musím bejt prokletej!

0-0-0

Pečlivě spolu vyskládali nakoupené věci na pojízdný stolek. Tony se rozdělil o sladkosti, které na cestě za Dexem nafasoval. Deana jeho podíl potěšil. Vyrovnal si je na druhé straně se stejnou precizností.

„Šednu ši. Jako klál" oznámil Tony a hrnul se do křesla.

„Jindy. Musíme jít."

„Nééé, či ši šednout" protestoval a snažil se tam vyškrábat.

„Sestra Joan mě sežere za živa, jestli přijdem pozdě. Sám víš, jaká je" argumentoval Dean, ale chytil ho zezadu za župan a nadzvedl, aby se tam Tony dostal.

Hned si zalezl dozadu a opřel se. Na sekundu vážná tvář pak křenění. Tak jako posledně.

„Návrat krále" označil jeho pózu.

„Chceš říct Sammymu čuz než odejdeme?"

„Či."

„Tak honem. Už teď jsme ve skluzu."

Vzal ho na ruku, aby na něj viděl.

„Má bebí" natahoval se po jeho obvazech a chtěl si šáhnout.

„Opatrně!" Dean na něj pro to skoro vyjel.

Tony se lekl a ucukl. Zadíval se na něj tak vyplašeně, že mu musel pročechrat tu jeho rezavou kštici přátelským pohrabáním.

„Mohlo by ho to bolet, víš? Má pod tím ošklivou bolístku."

„Blečel?"

„Ne. Je to velkej a statečnej kluk. A já jsem na něj moc hrdej" Dean se na chvíli vzdálil. Pak zamrkal.

„Ale můžeš si sáhnout na jeho vlasy."

Jestli se Sam teď vzbudí, Dean bude ve velkém maléru.

TBC


End file.
